Vampire Hetalia
by lenore4love
Summary: Quien diga que los vampiros no existen, esta muy equivocado...
1. Chapter 1

VAMPIRE HETALIA

El mito de los vampiros ha logrado sobrevivir por siglos, siempre vistos como mera fantasía, cuentos para asustar a los niños o un buen pretexto para que los escritores saquen un best seller o una película taquillera (por no decir un fic de Hetalia), sin embargo ¿Qué los hace estar tan seguros de que estos enigmáticos seres nocturnos no existen? Quizás ese es el plan: esconderse, crear mitos, estereotipos y otras tonterías para mantener su identidad oculta, para poder salir por las noches sin problema alguno, y seguir con la mascarada como había sido desde el inicio de la humanidad pues junto con los hombres aparecieron los vampiros, bueno, o al menos eso dice la biblia cuando Caín fue maldecido por Dios… pues bien, la descendencia del primer asesino ha continuado y en ningún momento se ha detenido…

Estamos en la época actual, en la fría Rusia, una antigua mansión alejada de la civilización se alza imponente con toda la historia que hay en su interior y junto con ella sus habitantes tan o más antiguos como la propiedad misma.

Un hombre alto, cabello rubio, casi blanco, ojos fríos violáceos con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable se apareció en lo que alguna vez fue el salón de baile, ahí estaban reunidas varias personas, todas de diferentes estaturas, color de ojos y hasta acentos múltiples, venidas de otros países y de otras épocas.

-buenas noches a todos- dijo con voz infantil, a sus costados había dos mujeres, también rubias, una de cabello largo y mirada peligrosa y la otra de cabello corto que parecía estar afligida y nerviosa. Los presentes respondieron al saludo con la misma fingida cortesía

-bueno, hoy es noche para salir a comer, por favor no armen un alboroto y si van a dejar cuerpos asegúrense de esconderlos bien o no dejar marcas sospechosas, regresen dos horas antes del amanecer… quien no lo haga puede recibir los rayos del sol con gusto. Es todo- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron formando grupos o saliendo solos

-ya vámonos hermano… tengo hambre- dijo la chica de cabello largo sin cambiar su expresión seria, su hermano mayor solo se limitó a acariciar su cabeza

-ah... Rusia-chan, cuida de Belarus, yo iré al banco de sangre del hospital- dijo la otra mujer de cabello corto, entre los habitantes de aquella casa acostumbraban a llamarse a sí mismos y a los demás por el nombre del país de donde provenían ya que habían usado tantos nombres a lo largo de sus no-vidas que les era difícil recordarlos todos así que era más sencillo memorizar el nombre de su tierra natal y solo raras veces usaban sus nombres humanos.

-¿no vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Rusia a lo que la otra solo negó con la cabeza algo apenada

-te pierdes de una buena comida tibia hermana- dijo la menor, Belarus, sonriendo ligeramente y dejando ver unos colmillos anormalmente largos. Ucrania que era así como se hacía llamar la mayor de los tres hermanos solo sonrió nerviosa, no le agradaba que sus hermanitos llegaran a ser tan sanguinarios, eran vampiros pero a veces se pasaban de crueles

-está bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato- dijo el más alto a modo de despedida perdiéndose en el obscuro pasillo de la mansión acompañado de Belarus que lo seguía fielmente

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la casa

-¿Se puede saber porque vienen siguiéndome?- preguntó un hombre joven (o al parecer joven) acomodándose los lentes, era de cabello castaño, ojos violeta, con un semblante serio y un lunar bajo el labio

-no te estamos siguiendo idiota, solo vamos al mismo lugar- respondió un chico también de cabello castaño obscuro ojos color chocolate y un extraño rulito que sobresalía de la coronilla de su cabeza

-prometemos portarnos bien- dijo otro muchacho más amable también de cabello castaño claro, ojos ambarinos y un rulito un poco más abajo que el de su mellizo.

Austria, que era el sobrenombre del hombre de lentes, los miró con reproche unos segundos y después dio un suspiro

-está bien, solo no se acerquen mucho a mí- les advirtió, la verdad es que no confiaba nada en aquellos dos, no solo por la fama de torpes y débiles que se habían creado en la mansión sino porque él mismo los educó y cuidó cuando estos apenas habían sido transformado así que los conocía muy bien.

El trío caminó un largo rato por un bosque nevado, no iban muy abrigados aunque no hacía falta, ya estaban muertos así que el frío no los afectaba. Pronto alcanzaron a divisar unos edificios no muy grandes pero si de considerable tamaño; aquellos eran una residencia estudiantil, pues a pocos metros estaba una universidad, según tenían entendido en esa escuela aceptaban alumnos de intercambio o algo así.

Los tres saltaron la reja principal, fueron hasta la puerta de emergencia, Austria les indicó que guardaran silencio poniendo su dedo índice frente a sus labios, los hermanos italianos hicieron caso, el austriaco tomó el candado que mantenía cerrada la puerta y con un solo apretón de su mano destrozó el candado. Austria era un vampiro antiguo así que a comparación de los mellizos que eran más jóvenes su fuerza los superaba por mucho.

Entraron sin prender las luces se detuvieron al inicio del pasillo

-aquí nos separamos, coman y lárguense, recuerden lo que Rusia dijo: NADA de alborotos- esto último especialmente dirigido al menor de los hermanos que solo rió de manera nerviosa.

Austria se adelantó y pronto se perdió de vista

-hermano ¿Qué dirección tomamos?- preguntó entonces el más pequeño viendo que en el pasillo se habrían otros dos

-¿tomamos? Eso me suena a muchos, tú lárgate a donde quieras, quiero comer solo- dijo con desdén el mayor dejando atrás a su hermano que solo lloriqueó un poco y también tomó su propio camino.

Aquella residencia parecía un laberinto, había puertas por todos lados

-¿Cuál escojo?- se preguntó a si mismo viendo todos los números que se posaban en las puertas, así que cerró los ojos y puso su mano en una perilla que eligió al azar

-ve~… me alegro que estos chicos nunca pongan llave- dijo en susurros entrando a la habitación, en realidad era un cuarto realmente sencillo, solo una mesa de centro, dos sillones, un escritorio, un baño, un ropero, una pequeñísima cocina y dos camas que en ese momento una estaba desocupada.

Italia Veneciano (el último nombre para poder identificarlo de su hermano mayor) se acercó a la cama en donde alguien dormía, estaba un lado de la ventana que dejaba colarse algunos rayos de la luna. Italia quitó con sumo cuidado la cobija que cubría a la persona que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, dejando al descubierto el brazo al parecer de un hombre por lo musculoso y grande aunque en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era verle la cara, tenía hambre…

Abrió ligeramente la boca, lo suficiente para que sus colmillos asomaran y sin delicadeza alguna los clavó en la muñeca del estudiante que solo dio un leve quejido entre sueños.

La sangre comenzó a brotar y apenas tocó su lengua algo pasó: aquella persona tenía un sabor diferente a las demás, tenía un sabor dulce que a veces se volvía agrio y de nuevo dulce, adictivo, sabroso, tibio sencillamente delicioso. Sin que se diera cuenta ya no podía parar, quería más… pero algo se lo impidió.

Su víctima había despertado y lo había arrojado al otro lado de la habitación separándolo de su piel. Italia estaba algo aturdido, tenía hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca, sacudió la cabeza y vio quien lo había aventado.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó una voz profunda con acento alemán, el chico del que había estado alimentándose se agarraba la muñeca para intentar detener el sangrado. Era un muchacho rubio, piel pálida y ojos azul cielo que lo miraban fieramente

-ah… yo… yo…- comenzó a decir aun desde el suelo Veneciano pero enmudeció tras ver el rostro del chico ya que recuerdos que pensó muertos regresaron como si de un flechazo se tratara –tú…- dijo finalmente sin dejar de mirarlo.

Mientras tanto su hermano Italia Romano entraba con cautela a una habitación, para su mala suerte esta estaba vacía

-mierda- maldijo dándole una patada a la cama enfadado –y con el hambre que me cargo- dijo para sí mismo tomando asiento en uno de los sillones y echando su cabeza para atrás, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido acompañar a su tonto _fratello_

-¡ahhhhhhhh estoy tan borracho!- dijo entonces una voz entrando escandalosamente a la habitación haciendo que Romano se sobresaltara pero sin darle tiempo de esconderse

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó entonces el intruso

-no, ¿tú quien eres?- dijo en respuesta Romano intentando sonar casual después de todo el tipo ese estaba ebrio

-¿yo? Soy Antonio y creo que me equivoqué de habitación- se presentó el chico castaño de ojos verdes sonriendo

-no te equivocaste, este es tu cuarto- dijo entonces Romano sonriendo de manera maliciosa, tal vez después de todo haber ido solo no serían tan malo, sangre con un poco de alcohol no le vendría nada mal, hacía siglos que no tomaba un trago

-¿y cómo sabes?- preguntó el que supuso era español, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba tirada donde cayera

-¿Quién va estar más seguro el que esta borracho el que esta sobrio y lúcido?- preguntó enfadado Romano a lo que el tal Antonio solo sonrió otra vez dándole la razón

-ahora porque no vienes a recostarte, ya es tarde y creo que mañana tienes clases- propuso Romano ensanchando mas su sonrisa cargada de intenciones de dejar seco al ojiverde que se tambaleó hasta su cama dejándose caer boca arriba

-aun no me has dicho quien eres- dijo arrastrando las palabras el hispano

-solo una persona…- respondió Romano poniéndose a horcajadas de Anotnio y desabrochándole la camisa para ver mejor su cuello, ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca

-eres un chico muy guapo ¿sabes?- habló de nuevo Antonio haciendo que el entrecejo de Romano se frunciera

-deja de decir estupideces y duérmete- le ordenó el vampiro dejando salir sus colmillos y clavándolos en el cuello del moreno que dio un quejido

-¡auch!, eso me dolió, al menos invítame un café- bromeó sintiendo como el desconocido succionaba y sin recibir respuesta.

El italiano seguía bebiendo pensando que el otro ya se había dormido pues no lo había escuchado decir nada, hasta que quedó satisfecho, no lo había matado obviamente no quería un escándalo de gente muerta apareciendo en los dormitorios de una escuela así que se incorporó aun estando sobre el que pensó dormido mientras que con su dedo índice se quitaba cualquier rastro de sangre de la boca, aunque no contaba con que Anotnio lo tomara por la cintura acercándolo repentinamente hacía él y plantándole un beso directo en los labios.

Romano se quedó estático sintiendo la boca del otro profanar la suya, duró algunos segundos hasta que el español se separó.

-era mi turno- dijo a un sonriente, Romano le dio un puñetazo en la cara (no con su fuerza real pero si con la necesaria para dejarle un moretón)

-imbecil- dijo entre dientes levantándose y saliendo del cuarto

-¿nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó Antonio corriendo hasta la puerta dando traspiés

-ni en tus sueños- le contestó Romano caminando sin prisa, la noche aun era joven.

-ja ja ja, que lindo- dijo sonriente el español ahora tocándose el lugar donde había sido mordido, alcanzó a palpar algo húmedo, cuando vio sus dedos estos estaban manchados de sangre –aunque también es algo agresivo-

No muy lejos de ahí Austria a diferencia de sus dos acompañantes ya había terminado de comer, él nunca se entretenía en cosas innecesarias… bueno… tal vez solo en una:

El austriaco se dirigió hasta el salón de música, sabía perfectamente la ubicación de este ya que ahí era donde guardaban el piano y una de sus grandes pasiones que no había muerto junto con su vida mortal, era la música.

Entró al salón, divisó el instrumento, lo acarició delicadamente rozando apenas con las yemas de sus dedos las teclas de marfil; una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tomó asiento, respiró profundo y dejó que sus manos se pasearan tocando arias notas que se transformaban en una melancólica melodía. En unos segundos para Austria todo dejó de existir para dar lugar solamente a la música, perdido en sensaciones que solo el piano podía brindarle o eso era hasta que un estruendoso ruido irrumpió en el lugar.

-ah… lo siento, no quería interrumpir kesesese- dijo una voz desde la entrada; el vampiro se detuvo y se acomodó los lentes para después dirigirle una mirada severa al maleducado individuo.

-no te preocupes, de todos modos ya me iba- dijo levantándose

-hey, espera, tocas bien, obviamente no tan bien como yo, pero eres bueno- habló de nuevo el tipo acercándose, Austria pudo notar sus ojos rojos que brillaban en la obscuridad y su cabello blanco

-¿también tocas el piano?- preguntó el moreno

-no aunque, si lo hiciera sería awesome, aun mas que tú- respondió con una risita egocéntrica

-si claro, bueno me retiro- se despidió ignorando el comentario

-nunca te había visto por aquí- decía el peliblanco siguiendo al de ojos violeta que ni siquiera miraba a su indeseada compañía

-ni yo a ti- contestó

-¿Cómo que no? Mi awesome presencia ¡jamás! Pasa desapercibida- reclamó ofendido el albino

-pues para mi si-

-oye señorito seguramente eres nuevo en este lugar ya que todos conocen el increíble nombre de Gilbert Bielshmith (o como sea que se escriba su apellido). Austria se detuvo dejando que el "famoso" Gilbert siguiera caminando para después detenerse también

-¿ahora qué? ¿Estás tan conmocionado por escuchar mi nombre?- preguntó poniéndose ambas manos en las caderas

-no, solo te quería pedir que no me llamaras "señorito" es desagradable y con lo que respecta a tu nombre no le veo nada de fabuloso- una vena palpitante apareció en la frente del peliblanco ¿Quién se creía ese tipo tan altanero?

-¿me vas a seguir hasta mi casa o qué?- preguntó entonces Austria haciendo ver a Gilbert que ya estaban en el portón de la residencia

-eso quisieras se-ño-ri-to- se burló el de ojos carmesí provocado que un gesto de molestia apareciera en el rostro del pianista que trepó la verja sin ningún problema hasta llegar al otro lado.

-¡hey!- le llamó una vez más Gilbert, Austria volteó y vio como una cosa brillante caía desde el otro lado de la verja, la tomó y vio que era una llave

-es una llave universal, para cuando quieras venir a tocar el piano- Austria abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-no preguntes, solo úsala ¡ah! Y tampoco preguntes como fue que la conseguí kesesese- se despidió con un gesto de la mano, Austria solo sonrió y se guardó la llave.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí había un bar, no era un bar cualquiera ya que su clientela no era del todo normal: se trataba del bar "Galia" un concurrido antro en el corazón de la ciudad, ahí siempre entraban y salían personas pálidas y con presencias extrañas, abría por las noches y cerraba poco antes del amanecer, a veces llegaban humanos y solo a veces salían vivos y aquella noche no era la excepción.

El lugar estaba casi lleno, los vampiros bailaban y conversaban entre ellos. En un alejado rincón había varias mesas rodeadas por un cordón rojo de terciopelo, era la zona VIP donde siempre había dos vampiros de los más antiguos: Francia e Inglaterra, el primero dueño y gerente de Galia, el segundo su socio y de una curiosa manera también su eterno enemigo.

-maldito _frog face_ ¿para qué me hiciste venir? Me dijiste que era una emergencia- reclamó Inglaterra realmente molesto. Un hombre rubio de hermosos ojos verdes, cejas pobladas y un perfecto caballero ingles

-tranquilízate _mon amour _solo quería sacarte de tu rutina un rato- respondió Francia dándole un sorbo a la copa que sostenía con elegancia y que no estaba llena precisamente de vino. Francia era también rubio, cabello largo, ojos azules y un Casanova sin remedio

-prefiero pudrirme en mi rutina que estar contigo- le contestó el ingles con desdén

-sabes que me deseas _Angleterre_- y se acercó peligrosamente al de ojos hade que le puso una mano en la cara alejándolo de él

-cuida tu distancia _blood freak_- pero en ese momento el sitio se dividió en dos para dar paso a dos inusuales clientes

-_oh-lalá _pero que tenemos aquí- comentó Francia con una sonrisa seductora y terminándose el contenido de su copa de un solo trago

-¿humanos? Hace un tiempo que no veo a uno entrar aquí- dijo Inglaterra mirando con indiferencia al par de muchachos

-y son gemelos… que delicia…- el francés pasó su lengua por sus labios, esa sería una noche divertida.

/

**Wii primer capítulo yo y mi ocio ja ja ja espero les haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Italia Veneciano se quedó prendado de aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban fieramente, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta ¿Por qué estaba esa persona ahí? ¿Por qué después de tantos siglos, tantas vidas, tantas lágrimas después aparecía de repente como si nada? ¿Por qué cuando creyó haber apaciguado el dolor y resignado a una despedida definitiva volvía a estar frente a él?

-¡contéstame! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó la voz profunda del rubio sacando al italiano de su ensimismamiento

-ahhhh perdóname no era mi intención despertarte ¡no me golpees por favor! ¡Perdón!- lloriqueó el castaño haciéndose bolita en el piso

El muchacho se levantó de la cama aun haciendo presión en su muñeca, pudo ver que la boca del intruso tenía hilos de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios

-¿estabas bebiendo mi sangre?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta, el muchacho tembloroso solo lo miró de reojo

-ah… no… yo…- no le podía decir: "si estaba chupándote la sangre porque soy un vampiro" la última vez que había dicho eso habían tenido que matar a la pobre victima –lo que pasa es que… estaba pasando por aquí cuando vi que una víbora te mordió así que estaba succionando el veneno- dijo aun hecho bolita

-¿en serio quieres que crea eso?- preguntó el otro tomando del cuello de la camisa a Italia y obligándolo a levantarse

-¡no me hagas daño!- dijo dejando escurrir unas gruesas gotas de sangre de sus ojos. Al ser vampiro y por tanto estar muerto el único liquido que tenía en su interior era sangre por ende era lo único que sus ojos podían expulsar

-tus ojos ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó alarmado el alemán soltándolo y tomando la cara de Italia para verlo mejor

-si… pasa a menudo- respondió sin mucho interés el castaño perdido en las facciones del ojiazul, Dios eran idénticos…

-¡pero hay sangre saliendo de tus ojos!- prendió la luz para ver mejor los ojos miel del chico que se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano embarrando el liquido escarlata por sus mejillas

-ya lo sé… -

-entonces vamos a un hospital, esto no es normal- lo tomó de la mano olvidándose de su propia herida que curiosamente ya había cerrado. Veneciano sintió la mano grande envolviendo la suya, sintió como una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, aquel tacto ¿porque lo hacía sentir así? ¿porque sus improvisadas lágrimas salían con más fuerza?

-¡espera! No quiero ir… por favor no me obligues a ir… me advirtieron que no armara un alboroto- Dijo con la voz entrecortada el otro solo lo miró preocupado

-pero…-

-ya se me pasará- y le regaló una enorme sonrisa

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó entonces frunciendo el seño aun con señas de preocupación

-no te lo puedo decir, perdón- se disculpó apenado

-¿querías matarme?- volvió a cuestionar a lo que el otro negó efusivamente con las manos y la cabeza

-¡por supuesto que no! Solo quería comer algo, jamás podría matar a nadie eso es horrible ¡no podría hacer algo tan terrible!- decía Italia asustado por la sola idea

-¿comer?- preguntó por tercera vez, entonces empezó a atar cabos: su muñeca sangrante, la boca del otro, sangre en vez de lágrimas… y ahora que lo veía bien era anormalmente pálido. Tomó la mano del muchacho que emitió un gritito ahogado por el repentino agarre. El rubio intentó buscar su pulso pero no tenía

-eres un vampiro- dijo en un hilo de voz, jamás había creído en esas patrañas pero ahora estaba viendo a uno con sus propios ojos. El italiano le tapó la boca y sintió como si fueran un par de cubos helados en su piel

-no lo digas por favor, no se lo digas a nadie ni siquiera lo menciones, si lo haces te matarán por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- al parecer por su voz suplicante estaba punto de llorar otra vez así que intentando mantener la calma el más alto quitó las manos de Italia con cuidado de su boca

-no creo que alguien me crea aunque lo diga- dijo intentando tranquilizar al otro que seguía con cara asustada

-aun así júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie _por favore_ no quiero que nadie muera- le imploró aun siendo sostenido por el otro

-entonces es verdad. Si eres un vampiro- se sentó en su cama intentando poner su cabeza fría mientras que el otro se sentaba sobre sus piernas en el piso frente a él

-si… ¿guardarás el secreto? No sabes las cosas que pueden hacerte si se dan cuenta de que alguien sabe de nosotros-

-¿nosotros? ¿Hay más? ¿Qué harían? ¿Me matarían?- preguntó el otro volviendo a su estado de shock

-¡ahhhhhh! ¡Volví a hablar de más!- dijo Italia gimoteando y después agachando la cabeza continuó –si… hay más…- después miró con seriedad al rubio –y si alguien aparte de ti nos descubre lo único que podrías desear sería la muerte-

Un silencio glacial se formó, ambos se miraron a los ojos largo rato hasta que el rubio dio un suspiro

-está bien… guardare tu secreto- dijo resignado, pues si, ¿Qué más podía hacer? –Aunque debo decir que no pareces un vampiro- dijo ahora poniendo más atención al chico, seguramente medía un metro setenta y algo, delgado, con cara de bobo y al parecer débil y cobarde

-¿en serio? Pues si lo soy- dijo sonriente

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó solo por curiosidad, se veía como de unos veinte años no pasaba de los 23

-eso no se le pregunta a las personas mayores- dijo negando con su dedo índice, al parecer el miedo y la tristeza se habían ido, aquel muchacho sí que cambiaba de humor rápidamente

-¿eres muy viejo?-

-si, aunque en comparación con otros de mis conocidos soy relativamente joven, me convirtieron en vampiro a mitad del siglo XVII- a pesar de que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa en sus ojos un deje de melancolía se dejaba ver

-trescientos años… no veo como eso puede ser joven-

-hay vampiros que han vivido más de mil años… mi creador por ejemplo…- dijo ahora sentándose a un lado del muchacho y recobrando la luz en su mirada

-no puedo creer que este teniendo una plática tan casual con un vampiro- dijo el ojiazul que seguía sin poder captar del todo la situación

-creo que es normal, aunque yo tampoco puedo creer que esté platicando contigo. ¿Sabes? Tenemos reglas y una de ellas es no involucrarnos con humanos por eso me emociona mucho esto… ¡ya sé! Deberíamos ser amigos- dijo emocionado tomando las manos del chico que lo miró sorprendido

-¿amigos?-

-sí, cuando yo esté en problemas me ayudarás y cuando tú estés en problemas yo te ayudare- aun sonreía y sus palabras parecían sinceras, el muchacho dudó un momento, nadie nunca le había pedido que formaran una amistad, de hecho la mayor parte de la gente le temía excepto su hermano pero era diferente, además tener un amigo no parecía una mala idea… aunque fuera un vampiro

-está bien, solo procura no comerme mientras duermo-

-siiiiiiiii- y se le fue en un abrazo al más alto que solo alcanzó a sonrojarse por la vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico

-bueno, ya es hora de irme, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó levantándose de la cama y separándose de su nuevo amigo

-me llamo Ludwig-

-mucho gusto Ludwig, ¿puedo venir a visitarte otra noche?-

-claro, solo no llegues a morderme, avísame cuando llegues- Italia rió divertido y asintió con la cabeza. Después caminó hasta la puerta para irse

-¿tú cómo te llamas?- preguntó el germano desviando la mirada por la pena

-Italia Veneciano- y salió del cuarto para inmediatamente perderse en las sombras del pasillo

-¿Italia… Veneciano? Ese es el nombre de un país- dijo frunciendo el seño, bueno ya de por si ese tipo era una criatura extraña así que seguramente tenía ese nombre por una razón.

Ludwig se recostó en su cama y se miró la muñeca en donde solo quedaban dos pequeñas marcas, casi parecían piquetes de mosquito; entrecerró los ojos… por alguna extraña razón sentía que conocía a Italia de otro lado, como si fuera un amigo de la infancia al que olvidas con el tiempo, el vampiro era como un vago recuerdo que parecía tan ajeno a él.

El italiano salió de la propiedad dando brinquitos hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque en donde pudo ver a su mellizo recargado en el tronco de un árbol, Romano parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que con su dedo índice rozaba sus labios.

-hermano ¿me estabas esperando?- preguntó entonces Italia sacando de su trance al mayor que frunció el seño de solo verlo

-claro que si idiota, eres tan despistado que seguro te ibas a perder si regresabas solo- le reprendió

-ve~ lo siento- se disculpó comenzando a caminar a un lado de su hermano

-hermano ¿estás bien? Estas muy callado- preguntó entonces el menor mirando al otro que solo frunció el seño

-solo estaba pensando que los jóvenes de ahora son unos indecentes, sin educación, borrachos y descarados- se comenzó a quejar y seguramente si estuviera vivo sus mejillas estarían coloradas por el recuerdo de cierto español cínico

-¿tú crees? Yo pienso que son muy amables… -dijo Italia más para sí mismo que para el otro que lo miró con sospecha

-Veneciano, ¿no hiciste una tontería verdad?-

-claro que no, es solo que a pesar de haber vivido tantos años el destino aun me da sorpresas- dijo con una enigmática sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Ambos vampiros continuaron con su camino a la vez que en cierto bar otros acontecimientos daban lugar

Francia se levantó de su lugar para ir con los gemelos que parecían algo incómodos por tener la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ellos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Inglaterra sin moverse de su lugar

-solo quiero jugar un rato- contestó sin borrar su maliciosa sonrisa

-mira Lit, chicos jóvenes y frescos- dijo entonces un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes -¿Verdad que se ven como que totalmente suculentos?- continuó poniéndose en medio de los hermanos rubios y enganchándose de un brazo de cada uno

-¿puedes verme?- preguntó tímidamente uno de ellos con el cabello un poco más largo que su consanguíneo y un curioso mechón enroscado que sobresalía

-claro que puede verte- respondió Francia que ya estaba frente a ellos -_les habitants de ce lieu aussi longtemps que vous remarquez du sang dans les veines _(la gente de este lugar te notará mientras haya sangre corriendo por tus venas)- dijo en un perfecto francés tomando al muchacho por la muñeca y alzando un poco la manga de su chamarra dibujando con un dedo las venas que se marcaban en su piel

-_votre main est gelée_ (tu mano esta helada)- contestó en un francés fluido el joven que se perdió en los ojos azules del otro hombre, un par de zafiros que escondían secretos de todo tipo

-Matty ¿Qué dijo?- interrumpió entonces su hermano

-dijo que si podemos ayudarles en algo-contestó el muchacho rubio de ojos verdes que los tomaba del brazo

-la verdad es que si pueden, mi hermano y yo somos nuevos en la ciudad y estamos perdidos, queríamos saber si pueden indicarnos la dirección a la residencia de estudiantes que suponemos esta cerca- explicó el chico más alto

-así que están como que perdidos, solos y nadie los conoce por este rumbo… que mala suerte tienen- se lamentó dramáticamente el ojiverde acercando hacía él a los dos chicos

-Polonia, no seas tan rudo con nuestros invitados, ¿Por qué no mejor dejas que yo los atienda como se debe?- le pidió cortésmente Francia a lo que el tal Polonia tuvo que soltarlos de mala gana

-ya entendí… te los dejo y tomaré una de tus horribles botellas, pero te advierto que las de los bálticos irán a cuenta de la casa. Que desperdicio y tan guapos que son- y se encaminó a su mesa

-Síganme por favor, les invito algo de tomar, afuera seguramente hace un frío terrible- y se dirigió a la zona VIP

-Alfred ¿estás seguro de que son de confianza?- le preguntó en voz baja Matt a su hermano

-en realidad no, pero no te preocupes, recuerda que soy un héroe- y rió de manera estruendosa.

Francia hizo a un lado el cordón rojo dejando pasar a los muchachos.

El mayor de los dos, Alfred, pasó primero, paseó su mirada por las paredes y los muebles hasta que sus ojos chocaron con unos verdes que lo veían con reproche.

-¡hola!- saludó con su típico tono alegre. El otro hombre respondió segundos después

-buenas noches- dijo secamente cruzando sus piernas y brazos

-oh, disculpen mis pésimos modales, no me he presentado- dijo el francés invitando a los gemelos a tomar asiento, los cuales le tomaron la palabra

-soy el dueño de este hermoso lugar, todos me dicen Francia, siéntanse libres de llamarme así ¡Ah! Y el tipo de la "enorme sonrisa"- señaló al ingles que tenía el seño fruncido –es Inglaterra-

-mucho gusto, me llamo Alfred y este es mi hermano Mathew- el mencionado solo sonrió nervioso.

-es un placer- dijo Francia sonriendo coquetamente

-pues tal vez sea un placer para ti pero para mí es una molestia, ellos no deberían estar aquí- reclamó Inglaterra

-ah, lo sentimos, si quieren podemos irnos ya- se disculpó Mathew apenado

-no, _mon ami_, Inglaterra está molesto porque nuestra clientela es algo… exclusiva- soltó una risita traviesa

-¿exclusiva? ¿Todos lo que vienen aquí son ricos o algo parecido?- preguntó Alfred escudriñando a las personas que extrañamente tenían sus vasos, copas o botellas llenas con un liquido rojo

-_God_, aparte es estúpido- murmuro Inglaterra al cual le acababan de servir una taza de té, bueno la taza se suponía era para servir el té, pero dentro de ella también había un liquido rojo.

El mesero también le entregó una copa a Francia

-¿ustedes beben? Pedo ofrecerles lo que quieran- dijo dando un sorbo a su copa

-no gracias… esa cosa que están tomando se ve rara- dijo Alfred una vez más viendo con desconfianza las bebidas de sus anfitriones

-bueno me decían que estaban perdidos- comentó Francia dirigiéndose más a Matt que parecía querer hundirse en su asiento y tenía la mirada clavada en el piso

-s… si… no hace mucho llegamos y… y… no sabemos cómo regresar a la residencia de la universidad- respondió con la voz temblorosa sintiendo como los ojos azules de Francia lo perforaban

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?- preguntó en voz baja Inglaterra acercando la taza de té a sus labios viendo de reojo al rubio

-no está acostumbrado a llamar la atención- respondió Alfred, al parecer había escuchado al británico –en la escuela y en casa siempre lo ignoran… es extraño… aquí todos lo miran…-

-que lastima que lo miren por las razones equivocadas- comentó dejando la taza sobre la mesa

-si… que crueles son todos- dijo con un tono triste el hermano mayor a lo que Inglaterra lo miró cuidadosamente –solo lo están viendo porque viene conmigo… ¡qué mal! No puedo evitar ser el héroe en todo momento- a pesar de sus palabras sus sonrisa no se borraba

-en serio que es idiota- dijo una vez más

-oye…- le llamó de nuevo Alfred

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el otro de mala gana

-eres de Inglaterra ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué mi sobrenombre no hace la respuesta muy obvia?

-sí, pero me estaba preguntando de que parte, no reconozco tu acento y tu manera de hablar es muy anticuada y no te vez tan viejo, bueno solo por tu ropa- dijo poniéndose una mano bajo el mentón

-no tengo porque decírtelo y es de pésima educación criticar a alguien que recién acabas de conocer- le regañó molesto mostrando los dientes por una milésima de segundo, pero entonces Alfred abrió mucho sus ojos

-¡Matty te lo dije!- gritó de pronto captando la atención del menor y del francés, entonces pasó su brazo por el cuello de Inglaterra y con su mano libre obligó a este a abrir la boca

-¡te dije que eran vampiros! ¡No me vas a decir que estos colmillos son normales!- todos en el lugar se levantaron de sus lugares incluso Francia

-Alfred…- dijo tímido Matt

-no me vengas con tus excusas hermanito, si esto es como si fuera sacado de True Blood*: un bar con gente rara bebiendo cosas raras, un dueño misterioso, colmillos largos, caras pálidas y cejas anormales ¡son vampiros de carne y hueso!- dijo sin soltar al ingles. Todos los clientes que se habían levantado se acercaban amenazadoras a la escena dispuestos a "silenciar" a quien los había descubierto

-¡Alfred ya basta! Eso mismo dijiste cuando entramos a un club gótico, también la vez que te uniste a la congregación de la iglesia cuando pensaste que eran "cazadores" e igualmente cuando viste al chico alemán de nuestra clase. Ahora deja a esa persona en paz y discúlpate, ya te dije que los vampiros no existen- le regañó en un tono firme su gemelo. Todos dudaron en moverse hasta que Alfred soltó a Inglaterra el cual le dio un fuerte empujón realmente molesto

-pero Matty…- intentó excusarse el mayor inflando las mejillas como si estuviera haciendo berrinche

-pero nada- le volvió a regañar Mathew, después intentando calmarse –perdonen a mi hermano, creo que ha visto muchas películas estos días- y le dirigió una mirada furiosa al otro que solo parecía avergonzado –discúlpate Alfred- le ordenó

-perdón- dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y desviando la mirada

-también vas a tener que disculparte con el alemán que se sienta a tú lado, que bueno que me acordé-

-estoy seguro de que el no es humano ¡¿Cómo no sospechar de un tipo de cabello blanco y ojos rojos!**- pero se detuvo de su reproche cuando vio la cara de enojado de su gemelo, a veces daba miedo cuando se molestaba

-no se preocupen, al menos esto no pasó a mayores, regresemos a nuestros asuntos- dijo Francia en tono relajado aunque la última frase pareció más una orden ya que todos inmediatamente volvieron a sus lugares pero sin dejar de vigilar a Alfred

-estoy realmente apenado por todo este alboroto, será mejor que nos vayamos tengo que ir a confiscar algunas películas de Crepúsculo a cierta persona- Mathew tomó la muñeca de su hermano para llevárselo de ahí

-esperen- les pidió Francia, Inglaterra cerró los ojos, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar: seguro que el francés les cortaba la garganta, se les aventaba encima directo al cuello o solo llamaría a los demás para que devoraran al par todos juntos, como si no conociera al muy bastardo, pero en vez de ello…

-aquí tienen un croquis, creo que esta es la dirección correcta para llegar al lugar que buscan, si tienen algún problema no duden en llamarme- les extendió una tarjeta con el nombre del bar –por ultimo vengan a visitarnos, estaremos felices de volver a verlos- y sonrió dejando ver de manera descarada sus colmillos, Alfred frunció el entrecejo pero Matt le dio un pellizco para que no dijera nada.

Ambos hermanos agradecieron y salieron del lugar

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Los dejas ir como si nada?- preguntó Inglaterra aun enojado

-¿y qué me dices tú? Un humano nos descubre y no hiciste absolutamente nada- dijo con suspicacia el galo

-no iba hacer un mar de sangre solo por una tontería, de todos modos pensé que tú no los ibas a dejar salir de aquí-

-ahhhhhh es como te dije _Angleterre_… quiero jugar un rato- volvió a sonreír con un brillo extraño en su mirada

-no tienes remedio…-

-por cierto, ¿Por qué parecías tan molesto con la compañía del mayor? El tal Alfred-

-es un engreído, odio a la gente engreída, por eso te odio a ti-

-tú también lo eres-

-lo ERA, que no se te olvide…-

-te has vuelto aburrido-

-no, es solo que aprendí por las malas…- tomó su taza de té miró su contenido y con resignación le dio un trago, porque no importaba cuanto se odiara a sí mismo y a sus errores, la sed era incontrolable.

Sin embargo no todos se la pasaban tan mal como el ingles, ya que cierto polaco comentaba la situación no muy afligido

-pero que susto nos metieron- dijo jugando con el popote que estaba sumergido en su vaso con sangre

-sí, pensé que Francia los iba a matar de un momento a otro- comentó su acompañante, un chico castaño de ojos azules que parecía nervioso

-no hubiera sido tan malo, tal vez así habríamos bebido sangre de buena calidad y no estás asquerosas botellas con anticoagulantes, la calidad de la sangre baja mucho- dijo con desdén Polonia

-es mejor de esta manera, así no tenemos que andar cazando gente- opinó otro chico, rubio de ojos azules y lentes

-hay Estonia olvidaba que eras un perezoso, prefieres estar pegado a ese blog tuyo que disfrutar de un cuello totalmente vivo y tibio- y sonrió con picardía lamiendo un rastro de sangre que tenía cerca de su labio

-desde que se inventaron las computadoras Estonia no ha podido dejarlas- agregó el de apariencia más joven del grupo, un pequeño niño tembloroso

-Además no deberías ser tan cruel Polonia, las personas no son animales- le reprendió su amigo castaño

-Lit… cuando nos convertimos en "esto" todo lo que no es igual a nosotros pasa a segundo plano así que me da igual- los tres bálticos miraron con algo de miedo al rubio que solo siguió bebiendo de su vaso mientras recargaba su cara en las dos palmas de su mano

-bueno… este… creo que es hora de regresar, Rusia se enojará si llegamos tarde- se disculpo Lit o Lituania

-¡Rusia, Rusia, Rusia! ¿Cuándo será el maldito día en que no menciones a ese desgraciado?- explotó entonces Polonia

-no podemos hacer nada, es nuestro creador y tenemos que obedecerlo- se disculpó Lituania con una sonrisa triste

-a veces pienso que no se trata solo de eso- clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de su amigo que evitó la mirada del rubio –¿no será que tú sientes algo por él?- Estonia y Letonia, (el nombre del más pequeño) solo miraron a los otros dos sin decir nada, ya estaban acostumbrados a esa conversación sin embargo no dejaba de ser incomoda

-ya te he dicho miles de veces que no es cierto- respondió Lituania

-te conozco totalmente bien Lit y sé cuando guardas un secreto- tomó la mano del castaño –si dejaras de estar tras Rusia y me vieras un momento a mí…- comenzó a decir el polaco pero el ojiazul quitó sus manos rápidamente

-ya nos vamos, hasta luego- Polonia recobró su sonrisa en cuestión de segundos

-ósea como que siempre ese ruso arruina las fiestas, pues de lo que se pierden porque este cuerpecito se va por comida de verdad- dijo llamando a un mesero para que le diera la cuenta. Los bálticos rieron despidiéndose del rubio quedando para otra ocasión y saliendo del lugar, el mesero regresó con la cuenta

-¿me puedes hacer un favor?- le pidió al joven mozo que le atendía que asintió con su cabeza –ve y dile a Francia que esta la paga él por desperdiciar dos buenos cuerpos con sangre- le dijo al chico mientras veía a Francia el cual desde su lugar alzó su copa a modo de saludo.

Polonia salió del bar, obviamente no iba a ir tras los gemelos, además de que estaba seguro de que le francés tenía planes con ellos así que se perdió por las calles ya encontraría algo bueno.

El amanecer se veía próximo, vampiros regresaban a sus guaridas mientras los humanos apenas se iban despertando para ir al trabajo o a la escuela. Rusia que era escoltado por su hermana Belarus iban sin mucha prisa, les gustaba caminar acompañados de la tranquilidad de la desierta ciudad.

-Belarus, ¿podrías adelantarte? Tengo que pasar a un lugar- le pidió el mayor con su típica sonrisa infantil

-claro hermano, no tardes- y como un rayo la joven sin expresión se fue.

El ruso caminó unas cuadras más, hasta quedar frente a un local de comida china, en la segunda planta del local estaba la casa de los dueños en donde había una ventana, la luz estaba prendida y tras la cortina se veía la silueta de una persona que estaba sentada frente a un escritorio y se estiraba con pereza

-aun conservas ese mal habito de desvelarte Yao…- Rusia se quedó unos minutos más hasta que sintió una presencia que lo observaba fijamente

/

*True Blood: es una serie estadounidense que se transmite por HBO muy recomendable si disfrutan las series de vampiros

**Por si alguien no la captó Alfred se refiere a Gilbert ¿a poco no parece un vampiro? Ja ja ja

**Wii segundo capítulo aunque me quedé con ganas de poner a Austria de nuevo pero cuando me di cuenta ya eran varias hojas y algo tarde ja ja ja además de que creo que puse a Polonia algo cruel, ya después explicaré porque ¡Gracias por los comentarios! En serio me emocioné mucho cuando vi que habían dejado reviews. Espero sigan leyendo y gracias por el apoyo**


	3. Chapter 3

VAMPIRE HETALIA

-Quieres salir de ahí por favor, es algo molesto ser acechado- pidió sonriente con su timbre de voz infantil Rusia

-mira quien lo dice, el que parece acosador viendo fijamente una ventana ¿Un humano? ¿Qué planeas hacer con él? ¿Morderlo y convertirlo en vampiro para después amarrarlo a ti por toda la eternidad para no sentirte solo? Porque esa historia me suena familiar-

-Polonia, debí suponerlo ¿a qué se debe tu desagradable presencia?- preguntó sin siquiera voltearse mientras que el rubio salía de las sombras de un callejón

-me agrada saludar a viejos conocidos- respondió el ojiverde recargándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos

-¿y eso desde cuándo?- dijo por fin encarando al polaco

-desde que vengo a exigirte que liberes a Lituania- Rusia dejó escapar una risita

-¿exigirme? Esas son palabras fuertes-

-me importa un bledo si a tu intento de familia que tienes viviendo en esa horrible mansión puedes controlarlos incitándoles miedo, porque eso no funciona en mi, deberías saberlo bien, así que como ya había dicho: te exijo que liberes a Lituania- amenazó mostrando sus largos colmillos. El ruso fijó sus ojos violetas en los verdes de Polonia a la vez que una sonrisa desdeñosa se curveaba en sus labios

-no lo hare- respondió divertido –es mi creación y yo hago y dejo de hacer con él lo que yo quiera, el liberarlo no es una opción- Polonia apretó los puños, luego con su antebrazo golpeó a Rusia en el cuello hasta dejarlo contra la pared haciendo presión en su cuello

-entonces si no lo liberas me tendré que ver en la penosa necesidad de avisar a _ciertas personas_ que estás tras un humano ¿Qué crees que le pueda pasar al tal Yao si _ellos_ casualmente descubren tus intenciones con él?- un gesto de molestia se dejó ver en él siempre feliz semblante de Rusia.

El más alto quitó de un solo golpe el brazo de Polonia

-está bien, digamos que libero a Lituania, tú te quedas con él y bla bla bla ¿pero en serio no te has dado cuenta de lo que él siente por ti? Bueno, eso si siente algo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el ruso fingió una cara de sorpresa

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Tu querido "Lit" te tiene miedo- respondió como si estuviera dando una mala noticia aunque en realidad estaba disfrutando del momento y la cara confundida de Polonia

-¡eso no es cierto! Al único al que le tiene miedo es a ti, tú eres el sádico ¡yo no!-

-bueno entonces si a mí me tiene miedo seguro que a ti te tiene pavor- rió divertido

-no es cierto… me estas mintiendo… eso no es verdad-

-Polonia, la negación se ve patética en ti. Pero es la verdad Lituania te teme, y con toda razón, eres un vampiro también él es uno sin embargo él no ha perdido del todo su humanidad como tú- Polonia clavó sus ojos verdes en los violeta del otro que no borraba su sonrisa

-¡pero yo lo quiero! Aun tengo sentimientos…- dijo agarrándose el pecho en un reflejo de desesperación

-pues él no lo cree así… deberías poner más atención en tus propias acciones, ya sabes, eso de ver a los humanos como animales, cazarlos como si fuera un deporte, alimentarte de ellos sin remordimientos aunque yo no le veo nada de malo, hasta cierto punto tenemos eso en común pero Lituania es diferente a nosotros…- Polonia de nuevo se fue contra Rusia rodeando el cuello del más alto con sus manos

-¡jamás digas que somos iguales! ¡Nunca me compares con escoria como tú!- dijo apretando, sabía que con eso no lo iba a matar pero aun así servía para desquitar su rabia

-tienes razón, no somos iguales, a mi Lituania me quiere- y había dado justo en lugar correcto, Polonia lo soltó y se aferró al enorme abrigo del otro para no caer por completo ya que las fuerza de sus piernas le fallaron

-pero… pero… tú a él no… tú quieres a alguien más- dijo viendo de reojo la ventana que seguía iluminada.

Rusia quitó con desprecio las manos de Polonia de su abrigo, se alisó la ropa y comenzó a caminar

-será mejor que regreses a casa, pronto amanecerá- se detuvo un momento sin darse la vuelta –por cierto, no servirá de nada que les cuentes a _ellos _sobre Yao, él no es humano… por lo menos no uno normal- y siguió caminando sin ver atrás.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron a la vez que las personas se levantaban para ir a la escuela o al trabajo, un día de tortuosa labor comenzaba, así que a los simples mortales y ni tan mortales les tocaba hacer sus deberes.

Gilbert y Ludwig se levantaron con pereza, ninguno de los dos había podido dormir mucho, Antonio y Alfred también despertaron al mismo tiempo que Mathew aunque nadie notó a este último. Los cinco cumplieron con su rutina común y corriente, desayunar, bañarse, arreglarse afinar los últimos detalles de sus tareas y trabajos, correr a la escuela y hacer como que ponían atención a la clase pues cada quien tenía su cabeza perdida en un asunto diferente… o en personas diferentes.

Después de varios regaños por parte de sus profesores el hambre comenzaba a acechar así que con desgana se encaminaron al restaurante más cercano y económico.

-oigan… me podrían decir…- comenzó a decir Gilbert viendo el plato que tenía frente a él -¡¿Por qué diablos si estamos en Rusia comemos comida china?- gritó exasperado viendo sus fideos humeantes -¡¿y quién fue el que invitó al yankee idiota?- preguntó señalando a Alfred que sorbía su sopa sin ningún problema

-tranquilízate Gilbo, la comida esta rica y yo fui quien invitó a Alfred, después de todo es mi compañero de cuarto- respondió Antonio intentando manejar los palillos, el albino dio un bufido separando sus palillos para comenzar a devorar su sopa

-oye West ¿Qué no piensas comer?- preguntó entonces a su hermano menor que solo estaba jugando con la comida pero no respondió

-¡West despierta!- le gritó su hermano pasando una mano frente a la cara del rubio que se sobresaltó

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó saliendo de su ensoñación

-te decía que se te va a enfriar tu plato- el menor solo parpadeó recordando que ya habían ordenado

-ah si… lo siento…- dijo soplando a la sopa caliente antes de metérsela a la boca

-¿Qué te pasa? Andas muy distraído- preguntó con la boca llena su hermano mayor

-no dormí muy bien- contestó intentando no pensar en cierto vampiro italiano

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- interrumpió uno de los meseros del local, un muchacho asiático de cabello negro y corto, ojos café obscuro y cara inexpresiva

-no, muchas gracias Kiku- respondió Antonio que era el que más tiempo llevaba ahí y conocía a todos en el local.

Kiku se quedó viendo a Antonio, fijando su vista en su cuello

-Antonio-san si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Qué le paso en el cuello?- preguntó manteniendo su semblante serio

-¿esto?- dijo señalando un par de pequeñas marcas a lo que el asiático asintió con la cabeza llamando la atención de Ludwig que enseguida reconoció las heridas

-me las hizo alguien que conocí ayer en la noche, era un tipo raro pero muy lindo creo que era italiano- respondió sonriente, Kiku solo frunció el seño ligeramente

-debería tener cuidado Antonio-san… a veces las personas no son lo que parecen- dijo retirándose a la barra en donde estaba el cocinero y dueño del local, un muchacho chino de cabello negro y largo que lo recogía en una coleta.

-¿Cómo dices que era la persona que te mordió?- preguntó Ludwig intentando sonar casual, el español se quedó pensativo un momento

-mmmmmmm tenía el cabello castaño, ojos café, y un rulito extraño en su cabeza además de que era algo agresivo ja ja ja-

El alemán estaba seguro de que aquello no era para nada una coincidencia, no solo el tal Italia lo había mordido a él sino que también a Antonio y quien sabe a cuantos más, ¿sería buena idea confiar en él? Aunque había algo que no concordaba, Ludwig no recordaba que Italia hubiese sido agresivo…

-Matty y yo también conocimos gente rara ayer por la noche- se unió Alfred terminando su tercer plato de fideos

-¿Quién es Matty?- preguntó Antonio a lo que Mathew que estaba en la misma mesa solo dio un suspiro

-es mi hermano, pero total, ayer fuimos a un bar y había unos tipos extraños que tenían apodos de nombres de países, me daban escalofríos, sospecho que son vampiros- dijo bajando la voz, Ludwig comenzó a atragantarse por la última palabra ¿En serio había tantas de esas criaturas?

-no digas estupideces- le regañó Gilbert recordando el pequeño "incidente" que tuvo cuando Alfred le dijo que era un chupa-sangre

-pero es en serio, hasta el dueño tenía unos colmillos enormes- continuó Alfred hasta que Matt le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa para que se callara

-ya entendí…- murmuro quejándose

-hablando de gente rara ¿ustedes conocen a algún estudiante de música que use lentes y tenga un lunar bajo el labio? Creo que es de otra escuela suele ir en la noche a tocar el piano- preguntó Gilbert

Todos se quedaron pensando un rato tratando de recordar caras que se parecieran a la descripción pero al final no recordaban a nadie con esas características

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Ludwig

-por nada en especial…- contestó su hermano mayor.

El resto del almuerzo pasó normal, pidieron algunos platillos más ya que el cocinero de verdad que era bueno en lo que hacía, también platicaron un rato con Kiku y los otros empleados, todos orientales pero de diferentes países, como un chico de Corea, una muchacha de Taiwán, y un joven de Hong-Kong.

Después se despidieron para regresar a la escuela, los deberes no se iban a hacer solos. El restaurante se quedó solo así que los chicos que ahí trabajaban vieron una oportunidad para descansar

-Yao-san- llamó Kiku a su jefe, el cocinero que también estaba tomando un pequeño descanso

-¿Qué pasa Kiku aru?- preguntó sentándose en un banco frente a la barra

-recuerdo que había mencionado que había vampiros viviendo por los alrededores- comenzó el chico

-así es aru- respondió el mayor como si estuviera hablando del clima

-¿cree que sería posible que alguno de ellos se relacione con humanos? Usted sabe… ir más allá que solo alimentarse… como por ejemplo una amistad-

-¿vampiros con amigos humanos? Ja ja ja ja ¿Con que te drogaste para decir eso?- se incluyó otro muchacho, Im Yong Soo, el coreano

-bueno no es del todo imposible aru…- razonó Yao –aunque es muy castigado entre los de su especie, siempre hay quien rompe las reglas aru-

-No puedo imaginarme a un vampiro paseando alegre por el parque con un humano sin que se lo coma después- opinó Mei, la chica de Taiwán

-hay muchas cosas increíbles en este mundo y la relación entre un vampiro y un humano es una de ellas… después de todo ellos alguna vez fueron personas aru- les explicó el mayor del grupo

-¿usted ha visto una situación parecida?- se agregó el muchacho de Hong Kong a la platica

-algo así…- respondió el chino con una sonrisa sospechosa, todos los presentes lo miraron

-no será que usted…- comenzó a decir Yong Soo

-dejen de cuchichear y pónganse a trabajar aru- le cortó Yao regresando a la cocina

-¿crees que el señor Yao haya tenido algo que ver con un vampiro?- preguntó entonces Mei a Yong Soo entre murmullos

-quien sabe, el señor Yao es tan viejo que pudo haber vivido muchas cosas… me sorprende que aun mantenga la cara de un jovencito-

-¡a sus tareas!- les gritó el chino desde la concina como si hubiera podido escucharlos.

Al final todos tuvieron que volver a sus labores.

Y una vez más los días pasaron… sin novedad, sin visitas extrañas de gente extraña a universidades, residencias estudiantiles o bares de dudosa clientela. Así que dado que el mundo volvía a rodar en una poco apetecible normalidad cada quien volvió a su rutina y eso incluía a los vampiros.

Ahora ¿Cómo es que Francia se las había apañado para seducir a una joven humana en tan pocas horas como para que la chica ahora estuviera en su cama en una desenfrenada demostración de lujuria? Bueno, ese era un secreto que el francés no compartiría, siempre había tenido ese poder sobre las personas, antes y después de muerto.

La chica gemía, su piel brillaba por el sudor y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el calor que la embriagaba, aquel hombre del cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre le estaba dando el mayor placer que experimentaría en toda su vida; los besos las caricias, todas dadas de una forma específica para que ella terminara pidiendo por más, su piel caliente hacia un delicioso contraste con la helada de su pareja. Aquella persona, ese enigmático joven rubio de gestos elegantes le hacía desbordar una pasión que ni siquiera ella conocía.

El momento del clímax se aproximaba, sentía un hoyo en estomago, subiendo por su garganta, el tan esperado orgasmo se aproximaba y Francia lo sabía así que aun en el exquisito vaivén de cuerpos el ojiazul mostró sus colmillos, relamió el cuello de la joven que dio un gemido sin disimularlo… lástima que el gemido cambió a un grito cuando Francia clavó sus colmillos violentamente en su cuello. Una mordida que reflejaba su hambre voraz.

La chica gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo del otro que no la soltaba y que seguía bebiendo disfrutando de su desesperación. Mordía y penetraba al mismo tiempo a la vez que la chica lloraba y suplicaba, hasta que poco a poco su voz se fue haciendo débil, sus forcejeos apenas si eran una patética resistencia y el brillo de sus ojos un opaco rastro de vida.

Francia no se despegó sino hasta que bebió la última gota, sacó sus dientes de la yugular de la infortunada dama y la dejó caer en la cama como si de un hueso de poyo se tratara. Lamió los rastros de sangre que quedaron en sus labios y lo demás lo limpió con el dorso de su brazo

-Pierre- llamó a su sirviente que entró a la habitación sin señal alguna de miedo ante la grotesca escena

-deshazte de "eso" y cambia las sabanas… debería dejar de comprar sabanas blancas- dijo para sí mismo caminando hacia su baño, tenía que ir a abrir el bar y estaba seguro de que Inglaterra no iba a hacerlo por él. Pierre solo dio una pequeña reverencia.

Un baño de burbujas siempre hacia bien para la digestión, así que se quedó en la tina un buen rato hasta que decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

Se arregló y recogió su cabello en una cola, era viernes así que seguramente habría más gente de la normal por tanto tenía que verse mejor que otros días, además de que tenía la ligera sospecha de que volvería a ver a Mathew. Sonrió ante el recuerdo del tímido chico, haciéndose a la idea de que ese muchachito era como los vinos, tenía que dejarlo reposar un rato más para que adquiriera un sabor delicioso.

Francia llegó al bar, saludó a todos con besos en las mejillas y sonrisas falsas, hasta que llegó a la mesa donde estaba Inglaterra

-¡Oh _mon Dieu! _Te vez horrible, pareces un cadáver- dijo asustado Francia a lo que el ingles solo gruñó

-soy un cadáver imbécil-

-no lo tomes tan literal, me refiero a que estas todo demacrado ¿hace cuanto que no comes?- preguntó preocupado, puede que Inglaterra fuera la persona a la que más odiaba en todo el mundo, pero se preocupaba por él, sino ¿Qué gracia tenía pelear si Inglaterra no estaba en condiciones?

Inglaterra no contestó a la pregunta a lo que Francia solo dio un suspiro

-si quieres suicidarte ¿porque no mejor te quedas a ver el amanecer?- le regañó pero Inglaterra se mantuvo en silencio.

Mientras tanto afuera del local una vez más estaban Alfred y Mathew que miraban el enorme letrero iluminado por luces neón rojas y que en una exagerada letra cursiva ponía: "Galia"

-Matty, recuérdame porque estamos aquí otra vez- pidió Alfred viendo el letrero y la puerta en donde el cadenero los veía con ¿deseo?

-porque me prometiste que me acompañarías- respondió sencillamente el menor

-sí, pero para eso me chantajeaste con quemar mis consolas y mi computadora-

-fue el último recurso que me dejaste, ahora entremos hace frío-

-Mathew- le llamó su hermano captando la atención del menor, sabía que Alfred solo lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando tenía algo serio o importante que decirle

-¿Qué pasa Al?- y Alfred sabía que su hermanito siempre usaba la contracción de su nombre cuando este le iba a hacer caso

-Cuídate mucho e intenta no hacerte muy cercano a ese tal Francia… no me da buena espina- Matt solo sonrió para que su hermano se sintiera un poco más aliviado

Ambos hermanos entraron y fueron recibidos por una ola de murmullos y miradas acusadoras.

-Mathew _mon ami_- saludó Francia acercándose a los chicos y tomando la mano del menor para depositarle un pequeño beso en esta –y hola para ti también Alfred- dijo menos interesado cuando saludó al mayor que solo levantó la mano y sonrió.

-pensé que no volvería a verlos- comentó Francia llevándolos hasta la mesa que estaba reservada especialmente para él

-pues así iba ser, pero Matty insistió en regresar- dijo Alfred, quería dejar bien en claro que a él no le agradaba para nada ese lugar

-¿en serio? Me siento alagado- respondió el francés ignorando el comentario del mayor y sonriendo a Mathew que solo se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en el piso.

Los tres tomaron asiento y entre Matt y Francia se comenzó a desarrollar una interesante conversación en la cual Alfred no estaba incluido, así que algo aburrido fue al baño

-debo dejar de caer en los chantajes de Matty- dijo para sí mismo entrando al servicio y encontrándose con Inglaterra que se estaba lavando la cara.

-¡Hi England!- saludó alegre al ver una cara conocida, el otro solo rodó los ojos mientras se recargaba en el lavabo

-hola- saludó de mala gana caminando hacia la puerta, pero apenas dio unos pasos sus piernas perdieron fuerza, aunque para su buena suerte había un héroe cerca con buenos reflejos que lo tomó del brazo y la cintura antes de que este cayera por completo

-hey ¿estás bien?- el otro intentó resistirse al contacto pero eso de no haber comido en días no le ayudaba en mucho

Alfred ayudó a Inglaterra a salir del baño para llamar a Francia.

-llevémoslo a mi oficina- y con esto dicho fueron a una puerta escondida en donde había un enorme escritorio de roble y un largo sillón de cuero negro en donde sentaron a Inglaterra. Francia le pidió al humano que lo esperara afuera un momento

-¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza? Sabes que no comer solo te pondrá en letargo, no te va a matar- le dijo con un tono serio el ojiazul al otro que solo intentaba ignóralo

-¿y tú que sabes?- le regañó el de ojos jade

-sé más de lo que tú piensas, y eso incluye tú estúpido miedo a morir, si solo no te has puesto a la luz del sol solo porque temes el castigo de Dios, un castigo que no estás seguro que tan cruel va a ser, por eso prefieres quedarte dormido en un estúpido intento de muerte. Eres tan transparente…- Inglaterra lo miró con odio

-dices que yo temo a la muerte, ¿y tú? Eres aun más viejo que yo y sigues en este mundo- le recriminó

-_mon amour…_ nuestras circunstancias son diferentes, yo no temo a morir, yo amo vivir- sonrió y salió de la oficina para encontrarse con Alfred que estaba recargado en la pared con las manos metidas en su chaqueta de cuero café.

-por favor has que beba esto, a mi no me hace caso, pero tal vez contigo funcione- le pidió entregándole una botella sin etiqueta. Alfred inspeccionó la botella y después vio a Francia le agradeció sin dejarle responder.

Alfred entró a la oficina resignado y vio al otro que estaba pálido y ojeroso.

-bueno, tendrás que darle un buen trago a esto, creo que te hará bien- le dijo sentándose a su lado

-me niego- dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos

-casi te desmayas, vamos, no puedes ser tan masoquista- dijo abriendo la botella y acercándosela al otro que le dio un manotazo

-¡ya te dije que no quiero!- el americano frunció el señor

-eres peor que un niño- entonces le tapó la nariz, sabía que tendría que abrir la boca para tomar aire… aunque no contaba con el pequeño detalle de que Inglaterra no necesitaba aire…

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar la respiración?- preguntó Alfred desesperado

-mucho- respondió el ingles molesto

-bien, me estas obligando a ir a los extremos- el otro solo arqueó una ceja a modo de reto

Alfred le dio un largo trago a la botella, reprimiendo las arcadas por el asqueroso sabor metálico del líquido, después aun manteniendo esa asquerosa cosa en su boca tomó con fuerza a Inglaterra de la barbilla y pegó su boca con la del otro que tras dar un saltito por la impresión intentó alejarse pero no podía por lo débil que estaba.

El americano movía sus labios intentando obligar a Inglaterra a que abriera la boca, algunas gotas del líquido resbalaban por las barbillas de ambos y otras alcanzaron a colarse en la boca de Inglaterra que sin poder luchar contra sus instintos terminó cediendo ante el forzado beso y bebiendo así la curiosa sustancia desde los labios de Alfred.

Cuando el ojiazul estuvo seguro que el otro había terminado de pasarse toda esa horrible cosa se separó

-¿ahora si vas a beber o tendré que hacerlo de nuevo?- Inglaterra frunció el seño, el tipo ese parecía hablar muy en serio así que le arrebató la botella y le dio un muy largo trago, sin importarle sus modales, tenía que admitirlo, estaba hambriento.

Alfred solo sonrió ante su logro, y mentalmente le daba crédito a Inglaterra por beberse esa porquería con tanta facilidad.

Y en otras partes de la ciudad tres curiosos personajes se encontraban frente a una conocida edificación

-¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez?- se preguntaron mentalmente al mismo tiempo Austria y Romano viendo la reja que se levantaba sobre ellos

-ve~ ¿ya vamos a entrar?- les interrumpió Italia Veneciano pues ya llevaban como 10 minutos en el mismo lugar.

Austria sacó la llave de su saco, la inspeccionó un momento y abrió el candado de la reja

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?- preguntó el mayor de los italianos

-no te importa- respondió sencillamente el pianista. Los tres entraron con facilidad hasta los dormitorios y una vez más se separaron

-ahora que lo pienso ¿a que vino Veneciano?- se preguntó Romano viendo a su hermano alejarse sin decir nada muy alegre -como sea, voy a dar una vuelta- comenzó a caminar siguiendo a sus pies que parecían llevar un rumbo fijo. Cuando se dio cuenta había un muchacho afuera de uno de los cuartos.

-sabía que volveríamos a vernos- dijo Antonio a modo de saludo a lo que Romano solo refunfuñó dándose media vuelta para irse

-¡espera! Quiero disculparme por lo de la otra noche- dijo tomando el brazo del italiano para que no escapase –estaba borracho y creo que mi forma de presentarme no fue la más correcta- dijo sonriendo

-¿solo te vas a disculpar por eso?- dijo Romano esperando que también pidiera perdón por su atrevimiento

-si- respondió aun sonriente el otro, el mayor de los hermanos italianos pensó que Antonio no recordaba del todo los sucesos de aquella fatídica noche

-no voy a disculparme por haberte besado si eso es lo que querías- declaró sorprendiendo a Romano que frunció en entrecejo.

Antonio pasó una mano por el flequillo de Romano, quería ver mejor su cara, aunque a la hora de pasar sus dedos por el cabello del castaño alcanzó a rozar el rulito del vampiro que sin previo aviso soltó un gemido al sentir el contacto.

Era algo curioso que aun nadie lograba explicarse: el rulito de los hermanos Italia seguía haciendo efecto en ellos a pesar de estar muertos… era uno de esos misterios que a nadie se le antojaba resolver.

Los dos se quedaron en silenció, Antonio iba a pedir perdón una vez mas pero en vez de ellos quiso hacer algo más divertido, y volvió a tocar el rulo arrancándole a Romano otro quejido.

-de… deja eso en paz- le ordenó el castaño con la voz cortada a lo que el de ojos verdes solo se limitó a enrollar el mechón en su dedo para después dejarlo deslizar cruelmente, Romano se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar mas sonidos. Antonio lo empujó ligeramente hasta la pared dejándolo acorralado entre el muro y su cuerpo.

Siguió jugando con el rizo hasta que ya no pudo más y volvió juntar sus labios con los de Romano, esta vez sin prisa, disfrutando el contacto, por lo cual se ganó un mordisco que dejó salir algo de sangre, Romano lamió las gotas escarlata para después darse cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo así que le dio una patada en la entrepierna al español que de inmediato lo soltó y se encorvó por el dolor

-Italia Romano- dijo el castaño viendo desde arriba a Antonio que aun encorvado intentaba reprimir las lágrimas

-¿Qué?- preguntó con voz aguda

-ese es mi nombre y no lo pienso repetir- dijo alzando la voz y corriendo en la dirección contraria.

En otra parte del edificio…

-¿Qué tocaras para mí hoy?- preguntó un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que estaba sentado sobre en piano y sonreía de manera engreída

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tocaré para ti?- preguntó Austria sin inmutarse ante la presencia del otro

-pues primero que soy awesome, segundo que sería en forma de agradecimiento por la llave y en tercera porque soy demasiado increíble como para que no quieras tocar para mí-

-me pregunto de donde sacas tanta autoconfianza- dijo Austria acercándose al piano y viendo el pequeño librito que estaba sobre las teclas

-¿Chopin?- preguntó viendo el titulo del pequeño folleto

-si, lo tocas bien y pensé que te vendría bien- respondió Gilbert bajándose del instrumento

-¿no sabes tocar el piano pero sabes de autores?- preguntó Austria con sorpresa bien disimulada

-claro soy ore-sama, y tengo todo el conocimiento del mundo por eso jamás me equivoco kesesese-

Austria lo ignoró y comenzó a tocar, hubo silencio por parte de Gilbert que no le quitaba la vista de encima

-¿Por qué pareces tan triste cuando tocas?- preguntó entonces interrumpiendo la pieza a lo que Austria solo levantó las manos de las teclas y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro

-porque hay cosas que por más que lo intentes no pueden regresar- contestó sencillamente

-pero pueden ser reemplazadas- continuó Gilbert con su típica sonrisa poniéndose frente al "señorito"

-tengo la impresión de que esta no es la segunda vez que me ves- dijo Austria mirando fijamente a Gilbert

-porque esta no es la segunda vez que tú vienes a este lugar- dijo perspicaz Gilbert sin moverse de su lugar –ahora ¿me vas a decir que cosas no puedes traer de vuelta?- Austria suspiro regresando la nostalgia a sus ojos

-¿Por qué no mejor me dices que cosas puedes reemplazar?- preguntó entonces el austriaco a lo que el peliblanco solo se acercó sin descaro al moreno

-lo que sea, que no se te olvide que soy ore-sama- dijo sonriendo, contagiando así a Austria que volvió su atención al piano

-entonces cuando necesite que esas cosas sean reemplazadas te lo haré saber- y continuó tocando

Mientras tanto Italiana Veneciano que desde un buen rato ya estaba en la habitación de Ludwig platicaba con este, con toda la confianza del mundo, Ludwig solo lo escuchaba ya que el otro hablaba y hablaba y solo pausaba para tomar aire

-Ludwig…- dijo entonces Italia cambiando su tono alegre por uno más serio

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio notando el cambio

-¿Crees en la reencarnación?- el alemán guardó silencio un momento, pensando en una buena respuesta

-no, siempre he pensado que la muerte es el fin de nuestro ciclo-

-ya veo…- dijo Italia intentando sonreír

-¿tú crees en eso?-

-no lo sé…- dijo mirando a Ludwig que no entendió –hasta hace unos años me había resignado a que la muerte es algo irreparable… pero en unos cuantos días ese concepto ha cambiado- tomó entre sus manos la cara de Ludwig que se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, sentía sus mejillas arder por el gesto y por la cercanía con el otro… pero entonces un sentimiento lo empezó a invadir… una melancolía que no podía explicar.

-perdóname…- dijo Ludwig, como si las palabras hubieran escapado en contra de su voluntad

-¿Por qué?- preguntó entonces Italia soltando a su amigo

-no… no lo sé… lo dije sin pensar- Italia se abrazó a Ludwig escondiendo la cara en el hombro de este, intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar, no quería llenar de sangre la camisa de su amigo.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el alemán

-sí, es que Ludwig me gusta mucho- dijo Italia dando la mejor de sus sonrisas a lo que el susodicho solo sintió como su cara se pintaba de todos los colores.

Pero en otros lugares igual de fríos la gente no solía ser tan feliz, siempre había alguna circunstancia que se los impedía, aunque tal vez a veces esa circunstancia no era otra cosa más que una gran timidez.

Un terreno inundado de nieve se dejaba ver por la ventana, todo era un paisaje blanco de principio a fin, la luna que en ese momento era llena, pintaba de plateado todo bajo su luz.

Un muchacho miraba desde la ventana los bosques nevados que se abrían paso frente a su jardín. Aquel chico era rubio y de ojos cafés, que a pesar de su apariencia juvenil había vivido más de los que muchos podrían imaginar, lo increíble era que su mirada aun mantenía ese toque inocente aun después de haber vivido, y visto guerras, muertes y todo tipo de cosas, después de todo unos cuantos milenios de vida no pasan en vano.

-Fin, Dinamarca me avisó que mañana tenemos que viajar- dijo una voz grave entrando a la habitación, el muchacho sonrió al ver a su visita

-está bien Su-san ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó, el otro se mantuvo inexpresivo a pesar de la alegría que le daba ser llamado por la persona a la que había y aun amaba desde tiempos inmemorables solo que en un maldito secreto.

-creo que iremos a Rusia, al parecer alguien ha solicitado nuestra presencia- Fin solo asintió, estaba acostumbrado a viajar a varias partes de Europa, aunque a veces deseaba poder quedarse en casa y disfrutar de sus días eternos.

/

**Wow, esto sí que fue largo ja ja ja y me encanta dejarlo así con las preguntas de ¿Cómo es que Yao y los demás saben acerca de los vampiros? ¿Qué se esconde tras la historia de Yao y Rusia? ¿Por qué Polonia odia a los humanos? ¿Por qué Inglaterra esta de emo? Estas y muchas más respuestas a lo largo del fic ja ja ja ¡gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Eran las doce de la noche, Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbert, Alfred y el siempre ignorado Mathew estaban en la biblioteca de la escuela, a los cinco les había tocado hacer un trabajo, cabe destacar que todos ellos estudiaban la carrera de historia así que lo único en que diferían era en sus horarios de clase.

A pesar de que era tan tarde nadie parecía tener sueño, más bien parecía que el par de hermanos alemanes y el español estaban empeñados en seguir el caminar de las manecillas del reloj pues no dejaban de verlo cada vez que el minutero se movía.

-Oigan, no es por nada pero ¡podrían dejar de ver el reloj como zombies!- les regañó Alfred desesperado

-lo sentimos- dijeron al unisonó Antonio y Ludwig

-muérete yankee, tengo cosas importantes que hacer aparte de esta estúpida tarea de mierda, ¿Cómo es eso de tener que escribir cronológicamente toda la historia de Germania? Como si no supiera las raíces de mi propia tierra- dijo enfadado Gilbert.

-¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer en la madrugada?- preguntó curioso Antonio

-tengo una cita obviamente, no soy como ustedes bola de perdedores, sin ofender West- dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano que en ningún momento se sintió ofendido

-¿en serio? ¡yo también!- agregó alegre el español

-¿con el italiano ese?- preguntó Gilbert regresando a su buen humor y haciendo que Ludwig pusiera más atención en la respuesta que en su tarea

-si, hace algunos días lo he estado viendo más seguido, yo se que le gusto porque siempre que le robo un beso me lo corresponde, aunque al final termina golpeándome- dijo con su sonrisa amable de siempre

-¿lo has besado?- preguntó Ludwig sin poder contenerse a lo que Antonio solo asintió con la cabeza.

¿Sería acaso que Italia estaba viendo a Antonio y a él mismo al mismo tiempo? ¿Y porque se sentía como si su novia lo hubiera engañado? Italia y él no eran nada, solo amigos, además si quería estar con Antonio no había nada de malo (excepto por el hecho de que uno era vampiro y el otro humano)… entonces… ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esa decepción?

-Entonces ustedes también conocen a esas personas extrañas con apodos de países- dijo Alfred dejando a un lado sus libros y cuadernos, ya se había resignado a no terminar el trabajo

Todos voltearon a verlo

-¿Por qué no invitan a sus "amigos" al bar al que a Matty le encanta ir?-

-oye yankee, debes dejar de inventarte amigos imaginarios, acepta que ese tal Matty no existe- le espetó Gilbert a lo que Mathew solo rodó los ojos.

-ya les dije que es mi hermano...- dijo inflando los cachetes

-como sea, acabas de mencionar un bar, ¿Cuál es? ¿Queda cerca de aquí?- preguntó de nuevo Antonio

-si, creo que por aquí dejé la tarjeta- se rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta que Mattew le extendió el papelito, Alfred le agradeció y se la mostró a sus compañeros

-Bar Galia- leyó Gilbert

-¿Crees que a Italia le guste?- preguntó el español también viendo la tarjeta

-yo creo que sí, hasta los clientes tienen apodos de países, creo que se conocen entre ellos- razonó Alfred, Gilbert sonrió, tal vez sería buena idea invitar al "señorito" después de todo siempre se veían en el salón de música, un cambio no caería mal

-¿quieres ir West?- preguntó el mayor entonces al rubio

-no gracias, sabes que esos lugares casi no me gustan- contestó con desgana, lo más seguro era que a Italia si le agradaran, le era muy fácil socializar, y tal vez si estaba con alguien tan extrovertido como Antonio se la pasaría bien… aunque le hubiera gustado poder platicar con el vampiro una noche más…

-bueno, está decidido, yo llevaré al señorito, Toño a su italiano y el yankee puede irse al carajo kesesese-

-no me voy a ir a ningún carajo Matt y yo también iremos, tengo que ver a una persona y creo que a mi hermano no le molestará ver de nuevo a ese cara de pervertido de Francia-

Mathew jaló un poco la manga de la chamarra de su hermano para llamar su atención, Alfred volteó a verlo

-¿a quién tienes que ver? Pensé que no te gustaba ese lugar- dijo en voz baja, después de todo estaban en una biblioteca aunque los únicos que estuvieran ahí fueran ellos

-a Inglaterra, la última vez que fuimos estaba como que enfermo, tuve que obligarlo a tomarse una medicina asquerosa y quiero saber cómo se siente, ¡ese el trabajo de un_ Hero_!- dijo dándose un golpecito ligero en el pecho, su hermano solo le sonrió, sabía bien que Alfred era una buena persona aunque a veces eso de ser un héroe se le subía mucho a la cabeza.

Cuando dieron las dos de la mañana todos se fueron de la biblioteca no sin antes quedar de acuerdo a la hora y el lugar donde se verían para ir al famoso bar.

Aunque mientras que algunas se iban alegres y contentos, otros no lo estaban tanto.

Una tormenta azotaba la ciudad, los truenos iluminaban el manto nocturno y la lluvia se dejaba caer con violencia.

Italia Romano estaba sentado en la azotea de la mansión, estaba empapado pero no le importaba, el cabello mojado se le pegaba a la cara cubriéndole los ojos.

La lluvia le ayudaba a pensar y aclarar las ideas. Dio un suspiro largo, desde hacía algunos días no podía sacarse de la cabeza a cierto español, lo peor era que seguía viéndolo, en consecuencia estaba empezando a levantar sospechas entre los habitantes de la casa, lo único que lo consolaba era que su hermano y Austria siempre iban con él.

Romano continuaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando la lluvia de pronto dejó de caer sobre él, alzó la vista encontrándose con un paraguas sostenido por su hermano

-sabía que te encontraría aquí- le dijo sonriente el menor

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto. Italia Veneciano se sentó a su lado cubriendo a los dos con el paraguas

-saber que tienes- contestó alegre. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Romano se decidió a hablar

-soy un tonto, un completo idiota- dijo abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la mitad de su cara entre ellas, su hermano no dijo nada, esperando que el otro continuara

-estoy haciendo algo incorrecto… a pesar de que se que no debo hacerlo… no puedo detenerme…-

-¿y tú crees que lo que haces está mal? Podemos estar atados a muchas reglas, pero si nosotros pensamos que no estamos haciendo nada malo entonces no tiene por qué ser así- contestó Italia Veneciano intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras.

-¿y si alguien saliera lastimado por mis acciones?- dijo Romano encarando a Veneciano que solo tomó su mano

-es el riesgo que corremos, además cuando quieres a alguien no tiene porque salir lastimado- Romano abrió muchos los ojos

-¿po… porque piensas que qui… quiero a alguien?- preguntó nervioso a lo que Italia solo sonrió apretando más fuerte su mano

-porque te conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo- el otro solo frunció el seño como un niño pequeño

-yo solo quiero a una persona- dijo el mayor desviando la mirada sin soltar la mano de su hermano

-_fratello_ yo también te quiero- y se enganchó del brazo de Romano dejando caer el paraguas, ya no importaba si se mojaba.

-te lo prometí…-

-si… siempre juntos…- un ráfaga de viento hizo que el paraguas volara lejos y que Italia Veneciano se aferrara más fuerte al brazo de su hermano, sintiendo que si no lo tomaba con fuerza este se iría junto con el viento. Después de trescientos años sus vidas estaban tomando rumbos muy complicados, pero quería imaginar que la promesa de hace siglos seguía inquebrantable… ambos querían pensar eso.

Y bueno mientras que algunos se deprimían otros se apresuraban a arreglarse para una noche de fiesta y sorpresas.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros?- preguntó por decima vez Gilbert mientras se miraba al espejo con poses de modelo

-hermano si vuelves a preguntármelo te juro que te aviento la computadora en la cara- respondió molesto Ludwig que trabajaba en un proyecto de la escuela en su computadora portátil

-oye, solo me preocupo por ti y tu inexistente vida social- dijo el peliblanco sin despegar la vista de su reflejo a lo que su hermano solo lo miró con reproche regresando la atención a su tarea, aunque en realidad no se podía concentrar pues el pensamiento de Italia saliendo con Antonio no lo dejaba en paz.

-bueno hermanito, pórtate bien y si te vas a portar mal me invitas, nos vemos en la madrugada- y salió de la habitación. Cuando Ludwig escuchó que su hermano ya había salido, dio un resoplido, y se puso las manos en la cabeza

-ya basta… no me puedo pasar la vida pensando en él…- dijo en voz alta para intentar convencerse

-¿pensando en quién?- inquirió una voz extra, una voz infantil, chillona y vampírica…

-¡Italia!- dijo Ludwig sobresaltándose al ver al italiano que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana

-ve~ hola- saludó el otro con su típica sonrisita tonta

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cerrando su laptop y alisándose la ropa y el cabello, no se había preocupado mucho por su aspecto personal dado que pensó que el otro saldría con el español

-vine a visitarte ¿vengo en mal momento?- preguntó Italia al fin entrando al cuarto y tirándose con toda confianza en la cama de Ludwig

-no, claro que no… es solo que pensé que saldrías con… alguien más- no quería decir el nombre de Antonio, que tal si Italia quería mantenerlo en secreto

-mmmmmmmm…- Veneciano se rascó al mejilla pensando en posibles personas con las cuales hubiera podido salir, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna –pues no, por eso aquí estoy- respondió al fin sonriente

Ludwig sintió como un enorme peso se quitaba de sus hombros y esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no estaban incómodos, al contrario era muy confortable. Italia miró con atención a su amigo, y se perdió en sus ojos celestes un momento.

Ya llevaba un tiempo pensando que lo único que hacía diferente a Ludwig de "aquella persona" eran sus ojos; por una parte el alemán tenía unos ojos claros y pequeños, serios pero profundos… y los del otro muchacho eran grandes, de un azul obscuro como la noche y siempre miraban tímidos a todos lados… tal vez después de todo eran personas diferentes e Italia solo se estaba aferrando a una tonta y desesperada fantasía.

-Ludwig- llamó Italia

-dime- el rubio estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a las frecuentes preguntas del vampiro, para haber vivido tantos años parecía que aún le quedaban muchas cosas por aprender, ese era uno de los detalles que hacían al castaño tan interesante

-¿tú crees que se puede querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo?- una vez más la carga del alemán regresó ¿Acaso Italia estaba hablando de Antonio y él? Entonces… ¿Italia también lo quería a él? ¡¿Qué debía hacer en un momento así! ¿Qué responder? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué el corazón le latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué Italia lo estaba mirando con esos ojos de borrego? Lo estaba desarmando completamente

-no sé- ¡que idiota! debió haberle respondido que solo se podía querer a una persona a la vez, y esperaba que esa persona no fuera el español mujeriego.

Italia se sentó en flor de loto en la cama mientras agarraba sus tobillos

-me siento mal- dijo Italia entonces –me siento mal porque quiero a dos personas al mismo tiempo… una de ellas ya no está aquí pero la otra sí y siento que si sigo con la segunda estaría traicionando a la primera ¿Qué puedo hacer?- preguntó ladeando ligeramente su cabeza dejando escapar una pequeña gota de sangre de sus ojos almendrados.

Ludwig se sentó a su lado y con su dedo índice limpió la supuesta lágrima, ya tampoco le sorprendía ver a Italia llorar sangre, porque Italia lloraba por todo.

-yo pienso que si esa primera persona te quiere o te quiso tanto como tú a ella lo único que le importa es que seas feliz así sea con alguien más… mientras no pierdas tu sonrisa- una vez más las palabras habían salido de su boca sin quererlo, era como si otra persona estuviera usando su voz para hablar, pero su cuerpo no ponía resistencia.

Veneciano creyó haber escuchado por un momento un acento diferente al que Ludwig acostumbraba, sacudió la cabeza sacándose el disparatado pensamiento y volvió a sonreír.

-creo que tienes razón- Ludwig le regaló una ligera sonrisa, después el chico puso cara de sufrimiento

-ve~ tengo hambre. Se quejó abrazando su estomago, Ludwig miró a todos lados

-ah… creo que no tengo nada de comer, mi hermano no ha hecho las compras y…- se detuvo al recordar un pequeño pero importante detalle –creo que la comida no te servirá de nada- dijo viendo como el otro sonreía como si se estuviera disculpando

Ambos se quedaron pensando un momento en cómo resolver el problemilla

-si quieres puedes beber de mi- dijo al fin Ludwig arremangándose la camisa dejando ver su brazo

-¿seguro?- preguntó el otro al parecer afligido

-mientras no me dejes sin una gota supongo que todo estará bien-

Veneciano asintió con la cabeza, tomó el brazo del rubio pero apenas sus labios rozaron con la piel del alemán se detuvo. Miró a su amigo y después se sentó sobre las piernas del germano de frente a él

-q… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustado y sonrojado por el repentino cambio de posición

-si sale de aquí tiene un mejor sabor- y dirigió su boca hasta el cuello del otro, lamió con delicadeza haciendo que el otro se estremeciera un poco y su sonrojo se intensificara, después clavó sus colmillos comenzando a beber.

Aunque Italia no era propenso a mentir, esa vez lo hizo, no era verdad eso que del cuello la sangre tenía un mejor sabor, al contrario, tenía el mismo sabor la bebieses por donde la bebieses, pero aquella posición era un buen pretexto para abrazar a Ludwig.

Italia se enganchaba al cuello de su amigo mientras seguía saboreando su sangre, y sin darse cuenta el alemán había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura del italiano acercándolo más a él.

Para Veneciano era increíble el sabor de la sangre de Ludwig, seguía igual que la primera vez: deliciosa y adictiva. Ludwig le dio unas palmaditas al otro indicándole que ya estaba comenzando a marearse, Italia muy en contra de su voluntad se separó sin cambiar su posición. Se miraron, Italia lamió con sensualidad (aunque sin darse cuenta) un pequeño hilillo de sangre que había quedado cerca de la comisura de su boca. Podía sentir el pecho de Ludwig que subía y bajaba en un respiración agitada, igual que su corazón palpitaba con prisa, el rubio pasó una mano por la mejilla helada del vampiro y la bajó hasta su nuca deteniéndose para acercar al otro más hacia su rostro, podía sentir un ligero olor metálico saliendo de la boca del vampiro pero no le importó, sus narices rozaron provocándole un pequeño escalofrío gracias a la baja temperatura del cuerpo italiano.

Un fugaz recuerdo pasó por la mente de Veneciano, un recuerdo de un castigo que fue concedido a una persona por haber cometido el mismo pecado que él estaba a punto de cometer. Se separó rápidamente de Ludwig echándose para atrás

-perdóname- dijo con las lagrimas amenazando con salir

Ludwig dedujo que esa reacción se debía su dilema con Antonio así que intentó no sentirse mal

-no te preocupes, entiendo- dijo en un tono de desilusión.

Italia no quería ser castigado, y no quería que le pasara nada malo a Ludwig ¿Cómo pudo aprender a quererlo en tan poco tiempo?

Entre gimoteos logró tranquilizarse un poco, se levantó de la cama

-voy por agua, tienes que reponer la sangre que me diste- dijo con su intento de sonrisa boba mientras daba saltitos al refrigerador, pero en su camino se topó con la tarjeta del bar que Gilbert había dejado ahí.

-Ludwig ¿Quieres salir un rato?- preguntó a lo que el alemán lo miró extrañado, Italia tomó la tarjeta entre sus dedos índice y anular mientras guiñaba un ojo

-conozco al dueño así que no creo que se enoje por invitarte- Ludwig no parecía muy entusiasmado sobre todo por el hecho de que Antonio estaba en ese lugar, pero tampoco se podía resistir a la sonrisa soñadora de Italia y sus planes de verse con su "hermanito" Francia.

Aunque algunos otros no estaban tan felices por la idea.

Antonio, Romano, Gilbert, Austria, Alfred y Mathew miraban atentos la puerta principal de cierto bar.

Los mortales habían decidido no decirles a sus respectivas citas a dónde irían así que cuando ambos inmortales vieron las letras neón del lugar no pudieron más que levantar una ceja

-no puede ser- dijo Romano sintiendo unas ganas increíbles de largarse corriendo muy lejos de ese agujero de vicio y perdición

-si, si puede ser- le contradijo Austria acomodándose los lentes y levantando el cuello de su gabardina tratando de esconder lo mejor posible su rostro antes de entrar.

-bueno, este lugar parece tener un buen ambiente, entremos rápido, mi trasero se congela- dijo Gilbert tomando de la muñeca a Austria que caminaba lo más lento posible aun en contra de los jaloneos de Gilbert

-vamos- coincidió Antonio empezando a caminar y unos metros detrás Romano que al igual que Austria buscaba donde esconder su cara. Alfred y Mathew encabezaban el grupo.

Entraron al elegante bar que rebosaba en decorados de estilo barroco. Los vampiros que se encontraban bebiendo y bromeando entre ellos, guardaron silencio al notar la presencia de los humanos, algunos empezaron a cuchichear mientras que otros caminaban a un lado de los recién llegados mientras los miraban fijamente

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Gilbert molesto y en voz baja

-siempre hacen lo mismo cuando nos ven llegar- dijo Alfred también bajando la voz

-Mathew _mon amour_- dijo entonces una voz con acento francés

-Francia, buenas noches- saludó alegre y más tranquilo Matt

-veo que trajiste visitas- dijo Francia repasando con la mirada a los nuevos clientes

-¿y ustedes son…?-

-Gilbert- respondió el alemán poniéndose derecho y levantando el mentón un poco más

-Antonio, mucho gusto- se presentó el español siempre de buen humor.

-el gusto es mío, soy Francia- hizo una pequeña pero exagerada caravana, Gilbert y Antonio voltearon a verse mientras se encogían de hombros

-ah y ellos son…- comenzó a decir Mathew pero se detuvo al no ver a los acompañantes de sus amigos ya que estos dos estaban caminando sigilosamente hasta la puerta

-¡no me lo puedo creer!- dijo entonces Francia soltando una risita elegante –pero si son Austria e Italia Romano- dijo finalmente Francia provocando que los mencionados se detuvieran en seco; los dos se voltearon lentamente a la vez que Francia se acercaba a ellos con los brazos abiertos

-siguen tan guapos como la ultima vez- dijo intentando darles un beso en la mejilla pero los dos se hicieron a un lado evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con el galo.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó entonces Antonio

-por desgracia- respondieron al unísono el austriaco y el italiano

-que crueles son, ¿Cómo no han hablado de mi con sus… _amigos_? si hace taaaaaaaaaanto que nos conocemos- dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de los otros dos

-¿a que son una monada?- preguntó entonces Francia a Gilbert y Antonio

-seeeeeee- respondieron con caras embelesadas los otros dos

-¡suéltame pervertido de mierda!- le espetó Romano quitando con desprecio el brazo de Francia, Austria hizo lo mismo pero con menos escándalo

-Romano, Romano, Romano, no sé porque no has estado en mi cama aun, si eres una pequeña fierecilla, tan diferente a tú hermanito- dijo Francia seductor, después se dirigió a España –si algún día tienes sexo con él vas a ser muy afortunado- España solo sonrió ganándose así un golpe de parte del italiano

-y tú Austria ¿aun eres un aburrido aristócrata?- preguntó viendo con menos afecto al castaño que no respondió –lástima que te veas tan terriblemente sexy cuando tocas el piano-

-en eso tienes razón- se agregó Gilbert y Francia y él rieron de manera cómplice haciendo que Austria solo frunciera el seño ofendido.

El grupo se dirigió al lugar ya acostumbrado por Francia, mientras que Alfred se quedó algo rezagado llamando así la atención de Mathew que había intentado ignorar los comentarios de Francia.

-¿a quién buscas?- preguntó el menor de los gemelos viendo como su hermano miraba a todos lados sin decir palabra alguna

-a nadie…- contestó con desgana.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron sentados Francia, Antonio y Gilbert se hicieron amigos al instante, como si se conocieran de años atrás, bromeaban y compartían experiencias, los tres tenían una muy buena química.

-Dios mío que alguien me saque de aquí- imploró Italia Romano dándose de topes en la mesa con la frente

-Romano no hagas eso o te vas a lastimar- le dijo Antonio levándole un poco el flequillo y dándole un ligero beso en la parte afectada, Romano solo frunció el seño

-espero no se te estén pegando las mañas de ese pervertido- le recriminó el italiano dándole un empujón al español

-buenas noches- dijo un voz extra. Era Inglaterra que miraba a todos con una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo, era obvio que tantos desconocidos juntos no le agradaban

-¡hola!- saludó entonces entusiasta Alfred, haciendo que Inglaterra se pusiera algo nervioso y desviara la mirada, detalle que Francia no pasó por alto

-mis queridos amigos, él es Inglaterra, Inglaterra ellos son compañeros de la escuela de Mathew y mis nuevos camaradas: Gilbert y Antonio- Inglaterra solo inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a modo de saludo, para después ver con reproche a Romano y Austria

-ustedes tres- dijo señalando a los tres no-muertos contando a Francia –van a estar en graves problemas si alguien se entera de esto- Austria y Romano no dijeron nada, estaban más que conscientes de eso, pero Francia como era su costumbre solo soltó una risa burlona

-querrás decir nosotros cuatro- y envió una mirada rápida hacia donde estaba Alfred que sonreía como tonto.

Los humanos solo se mantuvieron en silencio, no entendían nada acerca de esa conversación.

-voy por algo de beber, tanta gente me asfixia- dijo Inglaterra alejándose, Alfred se levantó con prisa siguiendo al ingles

-_England wait_…- lo malo es que había demasiadas personas paradas y bailando que lo empujaban y le estorbaban así que por maldad de algún cliente lo hicieron tropezar provocando que sus lentes salieran volando

-maldición, mis lentes, mis lentes- repetía palpando el piso pues veía todo borroso, pronto sus manos chocaron con un par de botas

-¿estos son tuyos?- dijo una voz con un tono infantil, Alfred intentó divisar a quien le hablaba pero no podía, así que con torpeza se levantó y tomó sus lentes de la mano enguantada que se los ofrecía. Por alguna extraña razón el lugar se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral.

El americano se puso sus anteojos y lo primero que vio fue el pecho de alguien que usaba un largo abrigo, alzó un poco la cabeza para toparse con un tipo rubio con una bufanda que le sonreía de manera amable

-gracias- dijo el americano sin su estridente tono. El más alto abrió los ojos dejando ver unas orbes violetas que tenían un brillo extraño

-tú no eres de aquí- le afirmó, Alfred negó con la cabeza

-no, yo vengo de Estados Unidos- el otro ensanchó su ya de por si extraña sonrisa

-no me refería a eso- con una sola mano rodeó el cuello del americano cortándole el oxigeno en cuestión de segundos –eres humano y los humanos no son bienvenidos entre nosotros- dijo alzando al otro dejándolo en puntillas.

Alfred intentaba soltarse pero ese tipo era demasiado fuerte. Nadie a su alrededor estaba haciendo nada, se estaba ahogando y nadie parecía querer ayudarle…

-¡suéltalo!- reconoció la voz de Inglaterra

-¿Y tú quien eres para darme ordenes?- respondió el ojivioleta sin soltar a Alfred que comenzaba a ponerse azul

-te dije que lo sueltes- dijo en voz pausada Inglaterra acercándosele al ruso con pasos largos y pesados

Gilbert y Antonio que no estaban muy lejos de ahí solo observaban impotentes, Austria había logrado mantener a Gilbert a raya con su anormal fuerza al igual que Romano a Antonio mientras que Francia solo observaba desinteresado, era obvio que Inglaterra no iba a poder contra Rusia, pero sería interesante ver su patético intento o eso pensaba hacer hasta que…

-Francia ayúdalo por favor- pidió Mathew tomando la mano del francés. Sus ojos suplicantes atravesaron la dura coraza que Francia había logrado forjarse desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-no lo voy a repetir- le espetó Inglaterra mostrando sus colmillos de manera agresiva

-no es necesario que lo hagas - respondió Rusia acercando al humano hacía él, agachó un poco su cabeza para poder estar a la altura del cuello del ojiazul y empezó a clavar sus colmillos dejando escapar unas pequeñísimas gotas de sangre

-¡Rusia!- llamó entonces con una voz firme y seria Francia, todos los presentes hicieron paso al dueño, el ruso levantó la vista

-te recuerdo que estás en mi bar así que hazme el favor de dejar al muchacho en paz- Rusia aflojó el agarre pero sin soltar al chico que estaba viendo todo negro sin perder completamente el conocimiento

-eso ya lo sé, por eso vine a tomar algo- dijo regresando su atención al cuello ligeramente sangrante del americano

-no me provoques Rusia- le advirtió Francia, el ruso sonrió de manera hipócrita y aventó a Alfred hacia la pared como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, aunque Inglaterra logró atraparlo para amortiguar el golpe

-esto te costará caro Francia- dijo sin perder el tono alegre en su voz

-espero que esa no sea una amenaza, no te conviene liarte con alguien más antiguo que tú, y la advertencia va para todos- dijo levantando un poco más la voz

-no lo decía por mí- Rusia metió una mano al bolsillo interno de su abrigo, sacó un sobre de color azul marino sellado con cera roja.

-es para ti, creo que se confundieron de remitente- le entregó el sobre y dio media vuelta para irse.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que el rubio salió, cuando escucharon la puerta del bar cerrarse Francia se desplomó en el piso

-_Mon Dieu_ ese maldito de Rusia como me da miedo- dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente –no puedo creer que sea más joven que yo, es un verdadero desgraciado- dijo intentando recuperarse del pánico que había intentado reprimir.

Mathew corrió a ver como estaba su hermano que estaba en el regazo de Inglaterra tosía y se agarraba la garganta con un gesto adolorido, Gilbert y Antonio fueron a ver a Francia que se abanicaba con la mano mientras que Austria y Romano solo se quedaron en el mismo lugar

-¡Estamos jodidos! ¡Totalmente jodidos!- Se quejaba Romano al borde de la histeria

-obviamente lo estamos, Rusia nos vio con los humanos…- corroboró Austria manteniendo la calma

-no… ahora si estamos realmente jodidos- dijo Francia captando la atención de Inglaterra, Austria y Romano. El galo tenía en las manos el sobre abierto y acababa de leer la carta

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Austria

-los Nórdicos… van a venir…- dijo desmayándose completamente.

Polonia veía divertido la escena desde una esquina de la barra mientras jugaba con el popote de su vaso de sangre

-ósea ¿Quién es como que completamente fabuloso? Obviamente yo- y otra risa traviesa salió de sus labios.

/

**Wii me encantó escribir este capítulo, sobre todo porque puse a Francia machín ja ja ja y porque también Francia es uno de los países más antiguos de Europa, aun más que Rusia mientras que Inglaterra y Rusia ahí se llevan de edad, pero bueno, ya pronto aparecerán los nórdicos y alguien más. Gracias por estar leyendo me animan mucho y espero sigan haciéndolo**


	5. Chapter 5

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Rusia caminaba con parsimonia, las calles se abrían ante él silenciosas y obscuras, tranquilas con rastros de nieve en las aceras.

La noche era fría como todas en su país natal, regresaba del horrible (a su parecer) bar de Francia, no había comido, vio a dos de sus subordinados con humanos y para empeorar las cosas los Nórdicos irían (si, leyó la carta).

Ante el recuerdo de los vampiros acarició inconscientemente sus colmillos con su lengua, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Noruega y su sequito le habían impuesto el castigo, sin embargo era gracioso como podía repetir el mismo error una y otra vez.

Sonrió al verse a sí mismo frente a cierto restaurante de comida china, como ya era costumbre la luz del segundo piso estaba encendida, dentro se escuchaba un gran alboroto, voces jóvenes que se insultaban y peleaban en diferentes idiomas, todos orientales, al final una voz que los acallaba a todos dándoles una orden. Reproches y alguna que otra maldición fue lo último que se escuchó en el alegre y ajetreado restaurante.

Rusia notó como la ventana comenzaba a abrirse, sabía que tenía que irse de ahí, pero una fuerza superior logró dominarlo y se quedó ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Seguiría igual?

Una larga cabellera negra se asomó por la ventana, se sentó en el marco a la vez que prendía una larga y elegante pipa de opio, dio una profunda inhalada del precioso humo y lo dejó salir, sintiendo como si todas sus presiones salieran juntó con el embriagante aroma.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rusia?- preguntó entonces Yao omitiendo su notable muletilla y dejando su vista fija en las estrellas poniendo la boquilla de la pipa entre sus labios

-¿Rusia?- preguntó el aludido inclinando la cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratara

-así que es como te dicen ahora- dijo mirando al rubio clavando sus misteriosos ojos marrones en el otro –no has cambiado nada- le dijo sonriéndole flexionando una pierna sobre el marco de la ventana e inhalando de nuevo de su pipa

-es obvio, soy un vampiro, y esa es mi línea: no has cambiado nada… te vez igual que el día que te conocí- Yao sonrió a medias

-aun me pregunto cómo pasaste de ser un niñito tierno a mi amante- volteó su pipa unos segundos para tirar el exceso de cenizas.

-siempre me has gustado- respondió con sencillez Rusia

-es peligroso que digas eso- dijo Yao en un tono más serio

-no te preocupes, todas las acciones de un vampiro son peligrosas, además mira: ya crecieron- dijo mostrando sus colmillos. El asiático sonrió con amargura.

Muchos años atrás a Rusia le habían arrancado los colmillos como castigo por mantener una relación con Yao, sin embargo al chino no le habían hecho nada.

-si a ti te hicieron eso no me imagino que me hubiera tocado a mí- dijo regresando la pipa a su boca

-eso es lo bueno de ser tan o más viejo que los Nórdicos, que suerte la tuya- dijo divertido Rusia

-¿suerte?- Yao soltó una risita divertida –digamos que si se tratara de eso entonces la Diosa de la Fortuna siempre está a mi favor-

Ambos rieron, hasta que dentro de la casa volvieron a escucharse más ruidos

-tienes que irte- Le dijo el chino a Rusia mientras volvía a entrar a casa

-te extraño- se sinceró Rusia

-si nos volvemos a ver no te lo perdonarán y no me dan ganas de pelearme con vampiros milenarios-

-pero ellos no tienen oportunidad contra ti… a pesar de que eres humano…- dijo esperanzado el ruso

-nunca subestimes a tus oponentes ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- se miraron unos segundos –hasta luego Iván- y cerró la ventana.

Rusia sonrió, ya no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre, se sentía feliz de que hubiese sido Yao…

-señor Yao, Yong Soo está entrando a mi habitación sin mi permiso- acuso Mei entrando sin recato alguno al cuarto del mayor que cerraba la ventana

-Mei tú estás haciendo lo mismo aru- le regañó Yao, apenas dijo esto y una pelea campal se estaba formando entre el coreano que había llegado a defenderse y Mei a la vez que Yao los sacaba a empujones de su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

-estos niños…- dijo apagando su pipa y encendiendo una varita de incienso. Miró dudoso su ventana un momento y perdiendo contra su voluntad volvió a abrirla, pero cuando se asomó ya no había nadie

-yo también te extraño- le dijo al aire.

Y en otros lados…

Francia que había quedado inconsciente durante unos minutos abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos de alguien, cuando pudo fijar bien su vista pudo ver un par de orbes también azules que parecían preocupadas

-_Joan…_- balbuceó al ver las hebras doradas que caían sobre la frente de quien lo sostenía

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó entonces la voz de Mathew, sonaba angustiada, Francia parpadeó unos segundos, pudo ver que el muchacho estaba al borde del llanto.

El galo había vivido mucho tiempo, y sabía diferenciar a la perfección cuando alguien fingía… pero el semblante de Matt, su temor y su preocupación parecían tan sinceras… y solo había visto tanta honestidad en una sola persona a lo largo de su no-vida.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Se te bajó la presión o qué?- preguntó entonces la voz de Gilbert que estaba acuclillado a su lado

-¿Quieres que te traigamos algún dulce?- se agregó Antonio que estaba frente a él

Francia se incorporó no sin antes darle una última mirada a Mathew. Que tonto, Matt no se parecía en nada a ella, después se dirigió a sus nuevos amigos.

-estoy bien mis queridos amigos, solo fue la sorpresa- río quitándole importancia a lo sucedido, llamó con la mano a uno de los meseros y pidió "lo de siempre"

-¿Dónde están _Angleterre_ y Alfred?- preguntó no encontrando al ingles y al muchacho

-están en tu oficina- contestó Mathew

-¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo enorme? es un desquiciado- dijo con desdén Gilbert recordando el incidente

-pues sea lo que sea no te vayas a meter con él- dijo entonces Austria detrás de él

-que se pudra, puedo dejarle la cara deforme a golpes si así lo quisiera- reprochó el albino golpeando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda

-Austria tiene razón, es un tipo muy peligroso- coincidió Francia

-pero si él te hizo caso cuando le dijiste que dejara a Alfred en paz- razonó Antonio

-si… dijiste algo de ser más antiguo o algo así- dijo el ojirrojo

-ah… pues- Francia pensaba en un buena excusa

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta par de idiotas? Es obvio que Francia se refería a que es más grande que Rusia, en edad obviamente, los rusos respetan mucho a sus mayores- intervino Romano como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-pero no te vez tan grande- dijeron al unisonó Antonio y Gilbert mirando con sospecha a Francia

-esas cremas de belleza hacen milagros- dijo Francia intentando desviar la atención –oigan no es por correrlos ni nada por el estilo pero ya es tarde y pues bueno después de tanto alboroto deben de estar cansados- dijo nervioso el francés

-aun es temprano- se quejó Gilbert

-no, Francia por primera vez en su podrida existencia tiene razón, debemos irnos- ordenó Romano

-¿Por qué?- se quejó Antonio haciendo pucheros

-porque Romano y yo tenemos que aclarar un asunto importante, así que por favor retirémonos- insistió Austria

-está bien señorito, pero entonces tendrás que darme sexo a cambio- le advirtió Gilbert haciendo que Austria frunciera el seño e intentara ignorar la mirada acusadora de Romano.

-yo me quedaré mientras Alfred se pone mejor- dijo Mathew más para Francia que para sus compañeros que aun no se percataban de su presencia.

Los cuatro se despidieron de Francia y salieron del lugar en donde se encontraron con alguien más

Ludwig e Italia caminaban por las heladas calles, ya estaban frente al bar, Ludwig iba unos pasos detrás de Veneciano ya que este ultimo parecía muy animado aunque el rubio no tanto. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar otros cuatro salieron, primero Austria, después Gilbert seguido por Antonio y por ultimo Romano.

Cuando Italia vio a su mellizo una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Ludwig suspiró pensando que el italiano se le iría en un enorme abrazo al español, quería negárselo a si mismo pero no quería ver esa escena… aunque fue grande su sorpresa al ver que Veneciano a quien estaba abrazando era al acompañante de Antonio que curiosamente era muy parecido a Italia

-hermano no sabía que también habías venido a ver al hermanito Francia – dijo siendo empujado de mala gana por el mayor

-¿hermano?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ludwig y Antonio

-si- respondieron a coro los hermanos

-entonces…- comenzó a decir el rubio

-él es mi hermano: Italia Romano- presentó Veneciano

-¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que tenías un hermanito tan lindo?- comenzó a decir el castaño acariciando tiernamente la cabeza del mellizo menor

-porque sé que eres un pervertido de mierda- dijo agarrando del brazo a su hermano separándolo de Antonio

-hey West, pensé que no vendrías y menos con compañía- dijo con una sonrisa picara Gilbert

-hermano… de hecho no planeaba venir pero…-

-¿Ludwig también tiene un hermano? Ve~ - dijo con una sonrisa boba el menor

-ya basta de presentaciones inútiles- dijo entonces enfadado Austria -tenemos que irnos y también va para ti Italia-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el menor

-Rusia vino y nos vio, debe estar hecho una furia además de que al parecer llegó una carta de los Nórdicos diciendo que vendrían- explicó Romano haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Italia

-l… lo… los ¿Nórdicos?- dijo tembloroso

-si- respondió secamente su hermano mayor entonces Italia se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ludwig y lo tomó de ambas manos

-tengo que irme, cuídate mucho por favor-

-pero acabamos de llegar-

-aun así vete a casa y cuídate mucho tú y tú hermano, también el amigo de mi hermano-

-¿pasa algo malo?-

-espero que no- dijo con una sonrisa, rezaba a Dios que así fuera.

-ustedes adelántense, yo tengo unas cosas que hablar con el señorito- dijo entonces Gilbert

-lo siento pero yo también tengo que irme-

-no te voy a entretener por mucho tiempo, soy demasiado increíble como para dejar que alguien llegue tarde a algún lugar- Austria aceptó entre dientes así que dejó que los hermanos se adelantaran también lo hicieron Antonio y Ludwig.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana el austriaco

-yo no me creo esa tontería que nos dijo Romano, yo se que ese tal Rusia se detuvo por ordenes de Francia y no precisamente por ser "mayor" quiero saber qué diablos pasó ahí adentro, además ¿viste como aventó a Alfred? Nadie puede hacer eso con una mano, bueno, tal vez solo yo porque soy awesome-

-esos son asuntos que no te incumben- notó como Gilbert abría la boca para decir algo pero lo interrumpió –te lo digo porque son cosas peligrosas, ni siquiera yo me atrevo a interferir y te lo digo por tú bien- Gilbert no parecía complacido con la respuesta e iba a volver a replicar pero una vez más le fue imposible, esta vez por una voz femenina…

-¡Austriaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó frenética una chica que salía sabrá Dios de donde. Gilbert frunció el seño y Austria solo arqueó las cejas en una notable expresión de sorpresa

-Hungria… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó viendo como la chica se le enganchaba al brazo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-me dijeron unos contactos que estabas viviendo en Rusia así que vine a verte, hace siglos (literalmente) que no nos encontrábamos- dijo muy emocionada, Gilbert carraspeó para llamar la atención, la chica volteó a verlo clavándole sus ojos verdes en los rubí del muchacho

-¿y él quien es? ¿La cena?- preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente

-no, su nombre es Gilbert- el chico alzó una mano a modo de saludo –ella es Hungría…-

-su esposa- terminó la chica a lo que le albino se quedó medio petrificado ¿Austria tenía una esposa? ¡Pero se veía tan joven para estar casado! Seguramente se habían comido la torta antes del recreo

-EX esposa- corrigió Austria enfadado y enfatizando el "ex". ¿Aparte era divorciado? Gilbert puso una mano en la pared más cercana para apoyarse mientras que con otra se agarraba el pecho, sentía que le iba a dar un infarto. ¿Pues a los cuantos años se había casado? ¿A los catorce?

Y bueno, mientras algunos intentaban asimilar algunas noticias otros solo estaban intentando asimilar situaciones.

Alfred se tocaba adolorido el cuello en donde le había quedado un enorme moretón, sin contar las pequeñas mordidas. Inglaterra estaba a su lado examinando el hematoma

-creo que se te quedará así por un buen rato-

-ves como tenía razón- dijo entonces Alfred sonriendo, al parecer no le preocupaba mucho su "accidente"

-¿sobre qué?- preguntó el otro, el ojiazul se acercó al ingles y le susurró al odio

-son vampiros- Inglaterra frunció el seño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¿siempre dices esa clase de estupideces?- le preguntó a lo que el otro solo se puso las dos manos en la cabeza

-estoy seguro que tengo razón, primero la fuerza anormal de ese tipo, después lo que me dijo ¿Por qué referirse a mí como "humano" que acaso no él es uno también? Y tercero y más importante: me mordió y me sacó sangre- dijo señalando la parte afectada

-en serio que tú hermano tiene razón, has visto muchas películas- dijo el otro intentando sonar normal

-entonces demuéstrame lo contrario- el ojiverde arqueó una ceja. Alfred se volvió a abrir la herida que habían provocado los colmillos de Rusia y dejó que las gotas de sangre salieran de nuevo, manchó su dedo con su propia sangre y se lo acercó a Inglaterra a los labios, este primero no hizo nada y solo lo miró molesto, pero después Alfred puso su dedo manchado sobre los labios de este. Inglaterra sintió el líquido en su boca, podía olerlo y casi saborearlo… tan delicioso… sangre tibia recién salida de un cuerpo vivo.

No pudo evitar lamer su labio haciendo que Alfred sonriera ante su victoria, Inglaterra fijó su vista en el cuello del americano, la fuente de tan necesitado elixir. Vio como unas gotas escurrían rebeldes por la piel blanca del rubio, se aceró lentamente perdido en el deseo de saborear más. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba a pocos centímetros del chico que a pesar de la corta distancia no dijo nada.

Pudo sentir como el otro estaba nervioso, vio su cuello que palpitaba más rápidamente gracias a los nervios por tanto un mayor flujo de sangre, su mirada se endulzó, embelesada ante el solo pensamiento de beber directo de tan suculenta persona.

-estoy en lo cierto- alcanzó a escuchar que Alfred decía, si… lo había descubierto, pero pronto no tendría importancia. Clavó sus colmillos en el ya de por sí lastimado cuello del joven y comenzó a beber.

Enredaba sus dedos en el cabello color trigo del más joven mientras succionaba con desesperación, estaba manchando los muebles de Francia, que se fuera al diablo el muy bastardo.

Pronto sintió unas manos ajenas abrazándolo en un reconfortante contacto, pero él seguía pegado a la carótida del otro; una respiración cerca de su oído, un leve jadeo, la fuerza de los brazos que lo rodeaban estaban perdiendo fuerza, el vaivén del pecho se hacía más lento… lo estaba matando y lo sabía, era un vampiro eso hacía y con más razón cuando lo habían descubierto… entonces… ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Gruesas lagrimas de sangre resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras sacaba sus colmillos del cuello del muchacho, se levantó dejando que algunas gotas escarlata cayeran sobre el rostro de Alfred que tenía los ojos casi cerrados pero aun vivos.

Alfred sonrió débilmente, las lagrimas sangrientas de Inglaterra no se detenían; con dificultad el muchacho logró levantar el brazo y apenas rozando limpió una lagrima de Inglaterra.

-un héroe no puede hacer llorar a nadie- dijo entre pesadas respiraciones por la pérdida de sangre.

Y en casa de Rusia…

El rubio llegó dando un portazo, para sorpresa y temor de muchos no estaba luciendo su inseparable sonrisa. Los bálticos temblaron de solo escuchar las enormes zancadas que Rusia daba en el polvoso piso de azulejo.

-¿Dónde están Austria y los hermanos Italia?- preguntó con una voz profunda, tan diferente a su agudo tono infantil

Los tres vampiros temblaron sin poder evitarlo

-a… a… aun n… no lle…llegan- tartamudeó Letonia

-cuando estén aquí díganles que quiero verlos- ordenó para después dirigirle una mirada helada a Lituania

-tú- le dijo al lituano –ven conmigo- Estonia y Letonia vieron con lastima a su hermano que solo agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio siguiendo a su creador.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación del ruso, la más grande de toda la mansión y también la más vacía y obscura, dentro estaban Belarus y Ucrania

-hermano, ya nos enteramos…- pero Belarus se detuvo al notar la presencia del castaño -¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó viendo con desdén al muchacho

-tengo que hablar con él… a solas…- dijo intentando suavizar su tono de voz sin lograrlo. Belarus miró con rabia al chico y salió a regañadientes, sin embargo la mayor se quedó

-Rusia-chan… ¿tienes alguna idea de porque los Nórdicos van a regresar? ¿No habrás estado viéndote con ese muchacho otra vez verdad?- preguntó realmente preocupada

-claro que no hermana, pero tengo la sospecha de quien es el culpable- dijo enviándole una mirada fugaz a Lituania –ahora si me disculpas…- Ucrania vio angustiada al castaño y después a su hermano. Caminó hasta la puerta y rozó la mano del menor dándole a entender que no fuera muy rudo con el muchacho.

Rusia esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y fue a sentarse a una de las enormes y destartaladas sillas de su habitación

-Lituania, ¿aun eres muy cercano a tú amigo Polonia?- preguntó apoyando los codos en los descansa brazos de la silla y entrelazando sus dedos

-si- respondió el otro con la voz entrecortada por el miedo. Rusia sonrió, esperaba esa respuesta

-como bien sabrás él y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, de hecho hasta podría decir que nos odiamos… casi puedo asegurar que la causa de esa enemistad eres tú- Lituania levantó la mirada por aquellas palabras.

Rusia se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta donde estaba el joven, lo tomó con una delicadeza desconocida por la barbilla haciendo que el otro se pusiera nervioso. Lituania no podía evitar ser tan obvio, le encantaban esos ojos violetas y la mano enguantada que ahora lo tocaba ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de alguien así? de alguien que lo maltrataba y lo había condenado a una vida eterna con un hambre que jamás podía satisfacer ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de alguien que amaba a otra persona?

-tal vez no estabas enterado o tal vez sí. Polonia fue quien llamó a los Nórdicos-

-no lo creo- contestó por inercia Lituania intentando defender a su amigo, sabía bien que Rusia podía llegar a ser muy cruel aun con los de su propia raza

-lo que creas no importa, el punto es que ese tonto piensa que solo por haberlos llamado me sentiré amenazado- soltó una risa corta –he de decir que fue una buena jugada, además de que debió haber inventado una gran historia para haber podido captar la atención de esos tipos, pero volviendo al tema; Polonia me odia porque te tengo a ti y ahora me ha provocado así que tendré que regresarle el "detalle" y dado que tú eres lo más preciado para él… pues…- se acercó peligrosamente a Lituania que solo retrocedía conforme el otro avanzaba.

Rusia tomó de manera brusca la nuca de Lituania y lo acercó para plantarle un violento beso en los labios

-si Polonia quiere jugar sucio entonces eso tendrá- volvió a aprisionar la boca del otro a la vez que sus manos se perdían en la piel pálida de su creación.

Tal vez el polaco no los estuviera viendo pero los chismes corrían rápido… muy rápido y más cuando había pruebas solidas y Rusia se encargaría de dejar muchas pruebas.

En el aeropuerto de Moscú un jet privado aterrizaba, la escalerilla había descendido dejando ver a un grupo de personas. El viento soplaba gélido meciendo los cabellos de quienes bajaban del lujoso avión.

-ahhhhhhhh al fin llegamos, eso de viajar en un sarcófago teniendo un avión privado no es muy agradable- dijo una voz alegre, un muchacho de cabello rubio y alborotado de ojos azules se estiraba mientras sonreía dejando ver unos afilados colmillos

-Hubiéramos podido viajar cómodamente si las ventanas estuvieran polarizadas- continuó un chico también rubio de ojos chocolate a lo que un hombre alto que estaba a su lado y de expresión seria solo asintió con la cabeza

-no se quejen por cosas tan insignificantes- les regañó un chico de cabellos platinados que llevaba un largo abrigo negro, después dio media vuelta para ver al último de los pasajeros que apenas iba saliendo -¿A dónde iremos a ahora?-

Un muchacho que no pasaba de los 17 años, de cabellos también rubios platino y un curioso broche en forma de cruz fue quien contestó

-vamos a buscar el bar de Francia- dijo con voz monótona sin darle importancia a la ventisca que los estaba azotando, era como si nadie sintiera el frío congelante que azotaba el lugar

-al parecer el francesito pervertido se ha estado portando mal- y rió burlón el chico despeinado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Los cinco subieron a un lujoso auto negro preparándose para algunos tediosos reencuentros.

/

**Wow, capitulo 5 y los nórdicos al fin llegaron ja ja ja, antes de continuar ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! En serio estoy muy emocionada y tengo muchas ideas para continuar esto; si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia es siempre bienvenida ja ja ja. Gracias por haber estado leyendo y espero aun lo hagan.**


	6. Chapter 6

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Antonio y Ludwig caminaban bajo las estrellas después de una desastrosa cita

-fue interesante enterarme de que Romano tiene un hermanito- comenzó a decir Antonio para iniciar la plática, Ludwig solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba algo preocupado por Italia

-no sé si a ti te pasará lo mismo que a mí- continuó Antonio captando un poco más la atención del alemán –a veces cuando estoy con Romano siento como si él estuviera en un mundo completamente diferente al mío, parece estar tan alejado a pesar de estar a mi lado, nunca sé lo que piensa y nunca me dice nada, a veces me mira con una expresión extraña, como si yo no pudiera entenderlo… me preguntó si su hermanito es igual- aunque aquella pregunta iba dirigida para Ludwig y no para sí mismo

-si… es exactamente lo mismo…-pero a diferencia del español Ludwig si sabía él porque –creo que como tú bien dices, ellos viven en un mundo muy aparte del nuestro- Antonio lo miró un momento y después una sonrisa soñadora se dibujó en su rostro

-entonces me encantaría conocer ese mundo- Ludwig solo lo vio con preocupación… después de todo las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Y en el bar de Francia las cosas también se iban a poner algo complicadas…

-iré a ver si Alfred ya se siente mejor- dijo entonces Mathew que aun estaba algo angustiado

-no te molestes _mon amour_ yo iré- dijo Francia levantándose pues también tenía que ir a regañar a Inglaterra por la estupidez de haberse metido con Rusia.

Pero cuando entró a la oficina no vio a nadie, bueno excepto su carísimo sillón de cuero negro lleno de sangre y una nota clavada en el mismo con un abrecartas

-ese idiota de Inglaterra solo vive para joderme la existencia y mis muebles- se quejó Francia arrancando la nota y después el abrecartas

"_Alfred está conmigo, nos vemos mañana" _

El francés frunció el seño, ¿Qué se creía ese tonto? Llevándose a los humanos como si fueran gatos callejeros… bueno tampoco es que le importara mucho pero ahora tendría que darle una explicación a Mathew.

-¿está todo bien?- preguntó entonces el susodicho apareciendo a espaldas de Francia que cerró la puerta tras de sí

-claro _mon petit_, aunque debo de avisarte que tú hermano se fue con _Angleterre_, muy irresponsable por su parte- dijo fingiendo disgusto

-pero está lastimado-

-lo sé, no te preocupes estoy seguro que Inglaterra le dará un buen cuidado, tú hermano solo necesita algo de _amour_-

-quieres decir que mi hermano e Inglaterra fueron a tener…- dijo algo asustado Mathew

-¿pues si no es así a que otra cosa?- después le dirigió una lasciva mirada a Matt -¿no te gustaría hacer lo mismo?- Mathew sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban en un instante

-¡no! ¡tengo que irme!- dijo nervioso sintiendo como Francia se le acercaba y le daba un delicado beso en la mejilla

-_solo hay que esperar un poco más_- pensó Francia para sus adentros dando una larga inhalación embragándose con el aroma de la piel de Mathew, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez si se parecía un poco a ella y aunque así fuera eso no lo detendría para saborearlo hasta la última gota.

Mathew lo miró aun con las mejillas encendidas en un intenso color rojo y salió a trompicones del lugar, pero cuando apenas abrió la puerta casi choca con alguien.

Un muchacho, al parecer un adolescente estaba frente a la puerta, Matt echó su cuerpo para atrás para no golpear al chico y en el acto casi se cae de espaldas, pero el chico lo tomó de la mano evitando que este cayera.

Matt sintió los dedos helados tomando su muñeca y jalándolo hacia enfrente. El chico tenía el cabello platinado y un largo abrigo negro.

-dis…culpa…- dijo Matt mirando al muchacho que se mantenía serio y seguía sin soltarlo

-no hay cuidado- respondió el otro, detrás de él había otros cuatro, todos pálidos y rubios.

-Islandia ¿Qué esperas?- preguntó de manera ruidosa uno de sus acompañantes

-nada- respondió el que se hacía llamar Islandia, Matt se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar a él y a los otros cuatro.

-que chico tan curioso…- dijo Matt tocándose la mano en donde aun sentía el frío de la piel del otro –estaba helado, como Francia- pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa.

Francia tomó asiento en su lugar predilecto mientras tomaba una copa con sangre

-buenas noches Francia- dijo la voz monótona de un muchacho de cabello color platino y un broche en forma de cruz en el cabello

El francés tosió un poco ante el repentino saludo

-Noruega ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin siquiera intentar disimular su sorpresa

-mandé una carta anunciando nuestra visita- contestó aun inexpresivo

-carta que acabo de leer hace apenas una hora- contestó el galo más como un reproche que como un comentario

-ese no es problema mío-

-y no te estoy echando la culpa _mon ami_- recalcó Francia al notar el tono de la frase anterior -pero entonces ¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia? No todos los días vez a los cinco vampiros más antiguos de toda Europa- dijo también dirigiéndose a los otros cuatro que se mantenían detrás de Noruega a modo de escolta

Los cinco tomaron asiento frente a Francia

-humanos- contestó Noruega sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-¿humanos?- preguntó Francia sonriendo como si se tratara de una broma

-sí, me he enterado que tu bar se ha vuelto el punto de reunión para algunos humanos que no han sido devorados, cosa que no solo va contra nuestras reglas sino que también es un peligro para nosotros- explicó el muchacho

-vaya, ese informante tuyo sí que ha exagerado las cosas- dijo Francia con una breve risita –este no es ningún punto de reunión para humanos-

-entonces como explicas al muchacho que acabamos de ver salir de aquí- intervino Islandia

-ah, él es Mathew, lo estoy guardando para una ocasión especial- y se relamió el labio de solo imaginarse ese día

-¿entonces quien está mintiendo? No venimos hasta acá solo para escuchar las perversiones de Francia- dijo molesto el chico despeinado

-Dinamarca, el que deje reposar mi comida no significa que sea un pervertido- le corrigió Francia

-yo no le llamaría "reposar" a enamorar a alguien para después comértelo- intervino de nuevo Islandia, como si la sola idea le molestara

-para mí no hay nada más delicioso que la sangre apasionada de un joven amante, casi se me hace agua la boca- dijo con un tono de voz romántico

-me pregunto si la sangre de alguien enamorado tendrá un mejor sabor- preguntó inocente Finlandia a lo que su querido amigo Suecia solo se encogió de hombros al no saber la respuesta

-como sea. Tenemos una contradicción así que solo nos queda llamar a quien nos dio la información- dijo Noruega

-ósea, como que no se molesten en buscarme aquí estoy- dijo desde atrás egocéntrica voz de Polonia

Francia le envió una mirada asesina mientras que el ojiverde solo sonrió

-Polonia ¿me podrías explicar porque andas diciendo sandeces de ese tipo a nuestros queridos invitados?- preguntó Francia intentando mantener la calma mientras que Polonia se ponía cómodo y cruzaba las piernas a la vez que se hacia el cabello para atrás en un elegante movimiento de su mano

-Francia, como que yo nunca invento nada y ósea lo que dije es totalmente cierto- se dirigió a los Nórdicos no sin antes sonreír, como si fuera a saborear cada una de las palabras que saldrían de su boca

-Es verdad que ha habido humanos aquí y no solo ese tal Mathew, también su hermano y recientemente otros dos, que curiosamente venían acompañados de Austria e Italia Romano, no tengo nada contra los últimos dos pero si estoy en desacuerdo con que unos chiquillos mortales vengan a matar su tiempo y nosotros corramos el riesgo de ser descubiertos, que por cierto, casi sucede eso- explicó mirándose las uñas intentando reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro

-vampiros acompañando humanos pero qué clase de deshonra es esa- escupió ofendido Dinamarca

-antes de eso… dijiste que quienes los acompañaban eran Austria e Italia Romano… ¿Qué acaso ellos no están bajo las ordenes de Rusia?- preguntó Finlandia a lo que la sonrisa de Polonia se ensanchó aun más

-creo que sí, no estoy muy seguro-

-ya veo de que se trata todo esto ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Polonia solo los llamó para molestar a Rusia, no porque le importe lo que pase con nosotros- dijo Francia realmente molesto

-¿Rusia? ósea, como que ese tipo ni al caso, yo solo digo lo que vi y nada más, me preocupa mi raza no él- Francia sabía que esas eran puras patrañas, estaba más que consciente de los problemas que el ruso y el polaco tenían entre ellos y lo peor del caso es que ahora lo estaban metiendo a él

-Polonia, ¿estás consciente de que la acusación que estás haciendo es una muy grave?- preguntó Noruega mirando al rubio que borró su mueca feliz por un momento para dar lugar a una más seria

-por supuesto, ¿Crees que me había arriesgado a una muerte definitiva y muy dolorosa por un tonto capricho?- la verdad era que sí, pero ya había vivido suficiente como para olvidar lo que era el arrepentimiento.

-bien, entonces hasta no estar completamente seguros de quien tiene la razón nos quedaremos un rato por el rumbo, y mañana organizaremos una reunión con todos los vampiros de la zona… no creo que alguien se atreva a mentirnos- declaró Noruega

-una última pregunta- inquirió Francia al ver como los cinco se levantaban, los nórdicos solo lo miraron esperando

-¿Qué pasara con _mon petit_ Mathew? Porque después de todo es humano y mi esperada cena- Noruega solo rodó los ojos con enfado

-haz lo que quieras con él, pero más te vale que no siga vivo por mucho tiempo o lo que le hicimos a Rusia será nada comprado con lo que te haremos a ti si ese chiquillo aun vive y nos descubre- Francia sonrió satisfecho

-pero cuídalo, a veces hay quien te puede robar la comida- comentó finalmente Islandia dando fin a la discusión

La mueca feliz de Francia se desvaneció con las palabras de Islandia, sin embargo estaba seguro de que su lengua saborearía la sangre de Matt antes que alguien más pensara siquiera en interponerse.

Y en otros lugares…

Los hermanos italianos llegaron a la enorme mansión, Romano estaba seguro de que aquella noche no terminaría bien y sus sospechas se hicieron hechos cuando Letonia y Estonia les comunicaron que Rusia solicitaba su presencia.

Caminando lo más lento que podían se dirigieron a una de las salas de la casa, era una vieja biblioteca que solo se usaba cuando Rusia tenía que aclarar cuentas con alguien.

Esperaron un largo rato hasta que Rusia apareció acomodándose su bufanda y poniéndose los guantes.

-perdonen por haberles hecho venir tan temprano, espero no hayan tenido que quedar mal con sus humanos- dijo sonriente, los hermanos no dijeron nada, esperando la inevitable reprimenda –al parecer Austria aun no aparece, bueno, ya hablare con él después- dijo como si aquella fuera una conversación casual, aunque su gesto cambió totalmente cuando encaró a los italianos

-saben que los Nórdicos vendrán y creo que también tienen bien claro que no soy el favorito en su lista, pero no solo eso ¡desobedecieron mis órdenes y las de toda nuestra raza!- dijo alzando la voz dejando que esta retumbara por las viejas paredes de la habitación, Romano e Italia solo atinaron a temblar

-Veneciano no hizo nada, los únicos que estuvimos en el bar de Francia fuimos Austria y yo- dijo Romano intentando tomar valor, a lo que el ruso solo sonrió

-no es necesario que lo defiendas sé muy bien que Italia también ha estado viéndose con un humano- dijo mirando al otro que solo agachó la mirada, un silencio se hizo presente hasta que la tenue voz del menor se escuchó

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó para después alzar la vista -¿Qué tiene de malo querer estar con un humano? ¡Tú también estuviste con uno…- pero antes de que terminara la oración Rusia le había tapado la boca con una mano y lo alzaba sin problema alguno

-¿Qué tiene de malo dices? No sé si lo recuerdes pero no solo fui humillado sino que también me arrancaron los colmillos y casi entro en letargo porque no podía alimentarme… aunque si aun no te queda claro te puedo arrancar los tuyos en este mismo momento- le amenazó con su voz infantil

-¡suéltalo!- gritó entonces Romano ganándose una fiera mirada de Rusia lo que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos –él… siempre ha sido así… por eso suéltalo por favor, no sabe lo que dice- dijo en un tono más amable. Rusia abrió la mano dejando caer a Italia

-solo se los voy a decir una vez: desháganse de esos tipos porque si no seré yo quien me haga cargo de ellos y de ustedes- dijo sonriente aunque los italianos sabían que esa mueca no era precisamente de consuelo

-¿Aun te duele?- preguntó entonces Italia desde el piso -¿Aun te duele no poder estar con esa persona? Porque si es así entonces puedes entendernos- pero una vez más fue interrumpido esta vez por el puño de Rusia que lo envió hasta el otro extremo de la biblioteca, el rubio se acercó y le propino una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que lo levantó del suelo por unos segundos

-solo haz lo que te digo- y salió del cuarto, Romano corrió hasta su hermano

-¡Veneciano!- le llamó zarandeándolo, pudo ver unas gotas de sangre escurrirle por las mejillas -¿eres idiota o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a Rusia?-

-es que yo no quiero, ¡no quiero hacerle daño a Ludwig! Y sé que tampoco quieres hacerle daño a Antonio ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?- dijo llorando y casi gritando

-Veneciano, este es el precio que estamos pagando por nuestra decisión- dijo Romano de manera fría, su hermano lo miró casi suplicante, el mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo muerto –Si estamos juntos los demás no deben importarnos- el otro se aferró a su camisa y escondió su cara en el pecho de su consanguíneo

-pero si nos importan- dijo entre sollozos y se abrazaron más fuerte.

Mientras tanto los Nórdicos iban camino a una de sus múltiples propiedades, Noruega caminaba a un lado de Dinamarca, Finlandia junto con Suecia y finalmente Islandia que se mantenía alejado del grupo. Habían decidido tomar el fresco y estirar un poco las piernas

-¿te pasa algo?- preguntó entonces Suecia mirando fijamente a Finlandia que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos

-solo estaba pensando…- el sueco siguió mirándolo esperando a que continuara –que debe ser agradable ser querido por alguien más al punto de que esa persona arriesgue hasta su vida por ti- dijo en un tono melancólico

Suecia frunció el seño, le daba tanta rabia ser tan cobarde y no poderle decir a Fin que esa persona que tanto anhelaba estaba frente a él y que sería capaz de dar todas sus vidas a cambio de una sonrisa, o de una palabra cariñosa…

Siguieron su camino uno al lado del otro, Suecia rozó finamente la mano de Finlandia y este solo a cambio le sonrió… si tan solo pusiera hacer ese contacto más profundo…

Unos pasos adelante estaban Dinamarca y Noruega, el primero caminaba con las manos detrás de la nuca

-que aburrido, esto ya no es como antes, en nuestros tiempo hacían guerras entre países por una discusión entre borrachos, ahora solo riñen como niñitas- se quejó mientras su acompañante solo lo ignoraba –eso amerita que tenga que infiltrarme a tu habitación- dijo mirando de reojo al más bajo

-si haces eso te abriré el estomago y te meteré diez kilos de plata pura para después cerrarte y verte sufrir*- dijo como si nada a lo que el otro solo rió

-siempre tan bromista Noru, yo se que te encantan mis visitas- dijo abrazando a Noruega que le dio un codazo en la cara

-prefiero eso a tener que soportar tu voz hablando estupideces- aun con eso Dinamarca no se soltó del más bajo, esos dos llevaban una muy extraña relación. Todos los que conocían a Noruega podían asegurar que este odiaba a Dinamarca, pero no se explicaban porque no lo había matado si tanto lo molestaba…

No muy lejos de ahí Polonia caminaba mientras silbaba, aquella había sido una estupenda noche, obviamente no podía contarle a Liet acerca de su pequeña travesura, pero cuando pudiera liberarlo de Rusia los detalles no importarían. Sin embargo todo su buen humor se desvaneció cuando vio a su querido amigo que salía del enorme jardín que rodeaba la propiedad de Rusia.

-¡Liet!- gritó animado acercándose al castaño, este solo pareció asustarse por el llamado y se abrazó a si mismo cubriéndose mejor con su abrigo, gesto que le pareció extraño al rubio que se acercó con cautela

-Liet, ¿estás bien?- preguntó viendo como el otro parecía ocultar algo

-claro- dijo intentando sonreír, Polonia frunció el seño al ver como Lituania seguía cubriéndose

-¿ósea tienes frío?- preguntó en un claro tono de sarcasmo ya que ellos no podían sentir las temperaturas, después de todo estaban muertos

-por supuesto que no- respondió intentando sonar normal, pero el rubio era difícil de engañar y más por alguien como Lituania, así que en un movimiento inesperado abrió el abrigo de Lituania y paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de este, no parecía tener nada raro, hasta que sus ojos vieron el cuello amoratado del vampiro.

-¿Qué diablos te paso?- sabía que esas marcas solo podían haber sido hechas por un vampiro, ni en sueños un humano dejaría ese tipo de moretones

-nada…- el ojiverde levantó sin consideración la camiseta de Lituania encontrándose con más moretones y hasta mordidas repartidas por todo su abdomen y espalda

-Lituania… ¿Quién te hizo eso?- cuestionó reprimiendo las ganas de ir a matar a quien fuera que se le pusiera en frente

-antes de decírtelo tú dime una cosa-

-no estoy para juegos…-

-¡yo tampoco!- dijo con autoridad Lituania haciendo que el otro guardara silencio, el lituano respiró profundo intentando calmarse y después miró a su amigo -¿fuiste tú quien llamó a los Nórdicos?-

Polonia abrió la boca pero no dejó salir sonido alguno miró a todos lados buscando una excusa pero al no encontrarla decidió enfrentar su propia responsabilidad

-¿y si fuera cierto que harías?- el semblante de Lituania cambio a uno triste

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ahora Rusia estará metido en un problema, sabes lo que pueden hacerle- Polonia lo tomó de la cara y después lo abrazo firmemente

-¿y no sabes lo que me pueden hacer a mí?- el castaño se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras y sus propios pensamientos, no había tomado en cuenta a Polonia, así que correspondiendo el abrazo se disculpo, mientras que Lituania pensaba para sí mismo que no tardaría mucho para que su amado Lituania fuera liberado y en el camino también se desharía de alguno que otro inútil humano.

Mientras Polonia maquilaba extraños planes en su mente Austria y Hungría recordaban viejos tiempos, o al menos ella lo hacía.

Como era de esperarse Gilbert decidió irse y dejar a la ex pareja platicar, Hungría seguía sin soltarse del brazo de Austria mientras platicaba acerca de los "viejos tiempos".

-Era muy divertido cuando Ita-chan, Romano, tú y yo salíamos a pasear en noches despejadas como estas… o cuando nevaba y nos quedábamos en casa escuchándote tocar el piano, a Romano nunca le gustó pero Ita-chan de verdad los disfrutaba- decía la chica alegre

-Hungría ¿a qué viniste?- preguntó abruptamente Austria –no creo que haya sido solo para conversar- dijo mirándola y leyendo sus expresiones

-vine por ti- contesto la joven entrelazando su mano con la de su ex esposo –quiero recuperarte- y apretó el agarre pegándose más al cuerpo del castaño

-lo siento pero eso es imposible- dijo Austria soltándose lentamente de la mano de la chica que lo miró llena de tristeza

-por favor, démonos otra oportunidad… yo quiero estar contigo…- y se abrazó al pianista escondiendo su cara en el cuello de este que no hizo nada

-lo siento pero si solo viniste para eso temo decirte que entonces hiciste un viaje en vano- la chica se aferró más al austriaco

-¿Es por ese muchacho?- preguntó sin verlo a los ojos

-Gilbert no tiene nada que ver con esto- tomó delicadamente a la joven de los hombros y la separó lentamente de sí –no quiero que nos volvamos a destruir como la ultima vez-

-¡pero en ese entonces éramos jóvenes y…-

-no le puedes llamar joven a alguien que llevaba cien años de vida, no éramos unos niños- una expresión de dolor apareció en el siempre impasible rostro de Austria

-es nuestra naturaleza… el que estemos cerca o lejos no cambiará eso- intentó convencerle la chica

-claro que si, cuando estábamos juntos lo único que sabíamos hacer era comer y pelear, reconciliarnos volver a comer para después pelear una vez más, todos los días ¿quieres que sea así por toda la eternidad? ¿Matar gente a sangre fría para nuestro propio placer para después arrepentirnos y echarnos la culpa mutuamente? Separados estamos mejor-

Hungría no aceptaría aquello, sabía que habían tenido problemas ¿Qué pareja no los tenía? Así que no tomaría esas palabras como un adiós y en cierta residencia estudiantil Gilbert tampoco tomaría la inesperada aparición de una ex-esposa como un obstáculo…

El alemán estaba en su habitación, buscaba desesperado un libro que hacía mucho había consultado para una tarea, sabía que ahí encontraría una respuesta para las dudas que lo asaltaban y por fin encontraría la verdad detrás de Austria.

Bajo su cama y cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo encontró el bendito libro, buscó en el índice y como un rayó pasó todas las hojas hasta llegar a la que necesitaba, leyó como si estuviera poseído y sin creer lo que estaba viendo se convenció al cien por ciento de que Austria no era una persona común y corriente…

/

*A diferencia de los hombres lobo, la plata para los vampiros no es letal, solo es como si fueran alérgicos, les causa dolor pero no los mata, por eso Noruega amenaza con eso a Dinamarca

**Wow, he llegado hasta el capitulo seis y todo gracias a sus reviews porque si no me comentaban iba a abandonar esta cosa pero ahora me he emocionado ja ja ja además de que Francia es un desgraciado siiiiii ja ja ja igual Polonia y bueno, al parecer todos… ¬_¬ ja ja ja espero sigan leyendo y bueno poco a poco los misterios se van resolviendo ja ja ja**


	7. Chapter 7

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Alfred abrió poco a poco los ojos, vio a su alrededor, pudo notar unas paredes pintadas de verde opaco, alguno que otro cuadro, todos paisajes de puertos y barcos antiguos, en la esquina un enorme librero con libros encuadernados en cuero y en el lomo letras doradas en un idioma o lenguaje que no reconoció, parpadeó pesadamente y vio que en su brazo tenía un intravenosa conectada a una bolsa de sangre, sentado a un lado estaba Inglaterra con una taza de té aunque sospechó que el ingles no estaba bebiendo precisamente té.

-ya despertaste- dijo Inglaterra mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita de noche

-¿es tú casa?- preguntó Alfred, tenía frío, nauseas y estaba mareado

-si- contestó sencillamente Inglaterra revisando la temperatura del muchacho

-¿siempre tienes todo un equipo de transfusión sanguínea en casa?- preguntó intentando hacer una broma a lo que el otro solo frunció el seño

-me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo y sobre todo tu tipo de sangre- dijo molesto

-perdón por las molestias- se disculpó el ojiazul riendo

-¿Cómo te puedes disculpar?- dijo Inglaterra tomando asiento de nuevo

-¿debería agradecer?- preguntó el chico intentando incorporarse en la cama

-ninguna de las dos- dijo apenado Inglaterra, después de todo el hecho de que Alfred hubiese terminado así era su culpa

-no te mortifiques, no fue tu culpa- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-¿¡eres idiota o que!- explotó entonces Inglaterra –¡acabas de descubrir que soy un vampiro, casi te mato y me dices que no me mortifique! ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?- Alfred siguió sonriendo, después a tientas buscó sus lentes, se los puso y volvió a sonreír

-yo también tuve parte de la culpa, casi te pongo el cuello en la boca para que me mordieras, aunque para ser sinceros pensé que me iba a doler, pero fue todo lo contrario ja ja ja se sintió muy bien- Inglaterra desvió la mirada apenado, a diferencia de los mitos populares las personas no se convertían en vampiros solo al ser mordidas por uno y tampoco era doloroso, al contrario, daba una sensación de placer.

-bueno y ya que estamos entrando en confianza ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- preguntó como si estuvieran teniendo una casual charla mientras tomaban café

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?-

-porque siento raro de llamarte Inglaterra, aunque si quieres puedo llamarte Iggy, suena mejor, ¿o que tal Reino Unido? ¿Gran Bretaña tal vez?- decía contando con los dedos, el otro algo enfadado por la actitud desinteresada del chico se levantó enojado

-¿eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?- preguntó alzando la voz

-¿eh? pues si… ¿o acaso el país de Inglaterra tiene más nombres?- pregunto sorprendido

-no seas idiota, te digo que si eso es lo único que piensas decirme… ¡Por Dios que casi te asesino y estas cómodamente platicando como si nada! Insúltame, golpéame, tenme miedo…- decía desesperado apoyando sus dos brazos en la cama, cerrando los puños con fuerza arrugando las pulcras sabanas.

-tienes razón, casi me matas- Inglaterra agachó la cabeza, al fin Alfred había entrado razón, ahora solo quedaba escuchar sus palabras de odio… -pero no lo hiciste- terminó Alfred haciendo que el inlges levantara la cara para mirar fijamente a Alfred que sonreía con dulzura

-si hubieras querido lo hubieras hecho, sin embargo hasta me trajiste a tu casa para cuidarme, alguien que hace eso no puede ser una mala persona, aunque sea un vampiro-

-no hables como si me conocieras- dijo Inglaterra fríamente –no estés tan seguro de que soy una buena persona… he matado a mucha gente y no precisamente por hambre… ¿Qué pensarías de alguien que ha asesinado solo por diversión, como si fuera un juego en el que siempre llevas la ventaja? He vivido muchísimo tiempo y en todos esos siglos he perdido la cuenta de las personas y pueblos que he eliminado por mi aburrimiento- se acercó a Alfred clavándole sus ojos jade en los zafiro del otro –dime… ¿aun soy una buena persona?-

-supongo que no, pero ¿te arrepientes?- en el rostro del británico se formo una mueca de tristeza

-cada día que pasa…- declaró ahora sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-entonces no eres tan malvado como me quieres hacer creer, así que ¿Por qué no mejor dejas el pasado donde está y sigues adelante?- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, a lo cual Inglaterra le dio un manotazo quitándola de encima y mirándolo colérico

-básicamente me estás diciendo que me olvide de esas pobre almas y siga con mi vida como si nada ¿Acaso crees que es tan fácil borrar sus caras sufriendo mientras pedían misericordia?-

-te equivocas- dijo Alfred en un tono extrañamente serio –lo que te digo es que dejes de hacerte la victima de tu propia tragedia y enfrentes el presente ¿o acaso piensas que por solo recordar a esas personas sufriendo vas a cambiar las cosas? Tal vez yo no haya matado gente pero sé lo que es tener que vivir con un error y sus consecuencias todos los días, por eso te lo digo, en lugar de auto compadecerte todo el tiempo intenta ser mejor, ya no te lamentes por tus actos, pídeles perdón y déjalos descansar en paz- Inglaterra no sabía que decir ¿Alfred estaba hablando en serio? Bueno al menos por su voz y su cara parecía ser que sí.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez ese muchacho que no sabía siquiera lo que era la vida le acababa de dar una buena lección, él siempre se había estado lamentando por sus actos, por todo el sufrimiento que provocó, pensando siempre en su propio dolor, nunca había pensado en disculparse… pero entonces otro pensamiento le vino a la mente, una de las palabras de Alfred

-¿tú qué hiciste?- le preguntó entonces a lo que Alfred regresó a su cara de tonto

-¿hacer de qué?- Inglaterra frunció el seño –acabas de decir que también cometiste un error ¿cuál fue?-

Alfred desvió la mirada pero fue salvado literalmente por la campana ya que su celular comenzó a sonar, buscó entre su ropa hasta que pudo atender la llamada

-¿Diga?-

-Alfred ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Mathew desde el otro lado de la línea

-ah Matty, estoy en casa de Inglaterra, perdón por no haberte avisado-

-¿con Inglaterra?- preguntó Matt

-si ¿Por qué?-

-entonces… tú e Inglaterra estaban… tú sabes… ¿haciendo cosas de adultos?- dijo Mathew nervioso, al parecer las sospechas de Francia eran ciertas

-Matty, ya soy adulto así que puedo hacer muchas cosas- dijo Alfred pidiendo que su hermano especificara

-me refiero a que si Inglaterra y tú estaban, pues bueno ¿intimando?- preguntó con la cara tan roja como un semáforo

-¿intimando? ¿Te refieres a que si Inglaterra y yo estábamos teniendo sexo?- Inglaterra al escuchar no pudo más que casi caerse de la cama muerto de la vergüenza, Alfred dejó escapar un risita –si, eso estábamos haciendo, de hecho Matty acabas de interrumpir-

-¡no es cierto!- gritó Inglaterra

-¡lo siento mucho!- gritó Mathew -¡no llegues muy tarde!- y colgó nervioso

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- le regañó el vampiro que si en ese momento estuviera vivo tendría la cara completamente roja

-ya, no te pongas así, Matty no hará ningún comentario, es muy discreto- Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos enfadado volteando a otro lado y mirando de reojo a Alfred que sin darse cuenta miraba con una sonrisa triste su celular.

El ingles pensó que tal vez el error que Alfred había mencionado antes tenía que ver con Mathew, pero prefirió no preguntar.

El sonido del timbre lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, Inglaterra vio el enorme reloj con péndulo que marcaba las tres de la madrugada

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- preguntó dejando a Alfred en la habitación y yendo a atender.

-_Angleterre _¿me extrañaste?- preguntó presuntuoso Francia que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

Inglaterra cerró la puerta al instante, pero Francia alcanzó a detenerla

-no seas grosero _mon amour, _vengo a hablarte de asuntos serios- Inglaterra abrió la puerta resignado

-¿Aun tienes aquí a Alfred?- preguntó tomando asiento

-si- respondió cortante Inglaterra

-dile que se vaya- ordenó Francia sin más

-claro que no- le contradijo el ojiverde

-está bien, entonces se lo diré yo- y se levantó para ir hasta la habitación pero Inglaterra se le interpuso

-no hagas idioteces, si tienes algo que decírmelo solo hazlo- Francia sonrió divertido y se encogió de hombros

-si eso es lo que quieres…- y con esto dicho le soltó un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que lo mandó hasta la pared golpeándose con esta haciendo que la casa retumbara unos segundos. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta la chimenea, tomó uno de los atizadores y volvió hacia donde estaba Inglaterra

-_mon amour_ siempre supe que eras idiota pero nunca imaginé que tanto- dijo tranquilamente pisando la muñeca del ingles obligándolo a mantenerse en el piso

-¿¡que mierda te pasa!- le gritó el británico intentando soltar su muñeca

-eso debería preguntarte a ti- se agachó un poco jugando con el atizador -¿en qué estupidez estabas pensando cuando salvaste al humano? Debiste haberlo dejado seco en el instante-

-Eso no te importa, si no lo maté es porque no quise y punto, ahora suéltame idiota- pero Francia no estaba dispuesto a recibir órdenes así que alzó el atizador y lo encajó en la mano de Inglaterra haciendo que este soltara un rugido

-no me jodas Inglaterra, ahora por tus sentimentalismos estoy metido en un enorme problema, así que en este momento entras a esa maldita habitación y matas al chico porque no pienso ser torturado hasta la muerte definitiva- dijo dándole vuelta al atizador que aun estaba enterrado en la mano de Inglaterra

-No lo voy a hacer imbécil- rugió Inglaterra viendo su propia mano inundada en un charco de sangre

-entonces arréglatelas tú solo con Noruega y los demás… que por cierto mañana hay reunión con ellos, procura no llegar muy tarde- y se alejó sin siquiera molestarse en quitarle a Inglaterra la vara de metal que le atravesaba la mano.

El vampiro dio una respiración profunda y después de un solo tirón se sacó el atizador, no hizo nada por vendarse la herida, ya sanaría en algunos minutos. Se quedó sentado en el piso y con su otra mano se hizo el cabello para atrás.

Definitivamente estaba en un gran lío, los Nórdicos o mejor dicho, los vampiros más antiguos de toda Europa que tenían por tarea hacer que las leyes de los vampiros se cumplieran así fuera a base de torturas insanas y crueles ahora estaban en Rusia, precisamente en la región donde él vivía y si descubrían que le había salvado la vida a un mortal que también había descubierto su secreto seguramente le esperaría mucho dolor…

Aunque en esos momentos a Noruega lo que menos le pasaba por la cabeza era saber cómo castigaría a otros…

Noruega estaba recostado en su cama boca abajo, tenía el torso descubierto y sus cabellos color platino se desparramaban sobre su frente ya que su broche estaba tirado quien sabe donde junto con sus demás prendas, a su lado y dibujando círculos en la piel desnuda de su espalda estaba Dinamarca.

-te dije que vendría a molestarte- dijo el danés viendo la cara de molestia del otro muchacho y sin dejar de acariciar su espalda

-solo eres bueno para eso- le reclamó el chico frunciendo el seño

-¿para molestar o para el sexo?- preguntó divertido a lo que Noruega solo volteó la cara enfadado

-si ya terminaste entonces lárgate, falta menos de una hora para que amanezca- le ordenó sin embargo a cambió solo recibió un corto y dulce beso en la nuca, acompañado de la mano de Dinamarca que lo acercaba a él pasando sus dedos desde la cintura hasta el estomago

-entonces aún hay tiempo- dijo entre cortos besos que le daba cerca de la oreja y la clavícula mientras que su mano escurridiza bajaba cínicamente por su pubis arrancándole un leve gemido al noruego.

-déjame en paz, tenemos trabajo después de que vuelva a anochecer- le reclamó sintiendo como las expertas manos de Dinamarca lo recorrían hábilmente y sus labios buscaban su boca

-no quiero- respondió berrinchudo el más alto obligando a Noruega a ponerse boca arriba y poniéndose sobre él ultrajando la boca fría del vampiro con su lengua. Mordió ligeramente su labio y siguió bajando mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las del noruego.

-no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no- dijo entre respiraciones aceleradas el peli plateado mientras sentía la caricia de los helados labios de Dinamarca cerca de su ombligo.

-yo sé que lo que menos quieres es ir a cumplir con tu deber, pero es inevitable- comenzó a decir Dinamarca y se detuvo un momento para mirar a Noruega antes de continuar –así que hasta que la noche siguiente llegue, déjame hacerte feliz al menos por unos minutos- y siguió con su tarea.

Noruega arqueó la espalda al notar la húmeda boca de Dinamarca invadiendo su sexo así que como si de un hechizo se tratara cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar…

La luz del sol llegó y el día pasó tan efímero que nuestros protagonistas apenas si lo notaron, cada quien perdido en preocupaciones que les llenaban el tiempo y la cabeza de sospechas y angustias, esperando la noche para poder ver a los causantes de tal malestar. Y como si fuera un regaló divino, la luna apareció antes de que se dieran cuenta…

Antonio miraba desde la ventana de su habitación, Alfred, su compañero de cuarto, había aparecido hasta esa mañana estaba algo pálido pero le dijo que estaba bien pues aquel muchacho apodado Inglaterra había cuidado de él así que después de aquello no le dio mucha importancia, ni tampoco cuando volvió a salir sin decir a donde iba.

El español admiraba las estrellas, en realidad estaba esperando a Romano, tenía la certera sospecha de que aquella noche iría a visitarlo.

-te vas a resfriar- le regañó desde atrás la voz italiana de cierto castaño, Antonio volteó y le sonrió amable, el otro le aventó un tomate el cual el ojiverde lo atrapó ágilmente

-gracias- dijo dándole un mordida y después ofreciéndole un poco al joven que solo tomó la verdura y la puso frente a si

-hace mucho me gustaban los tomates, para mi eran la cosa más deliciosa del mundo- comenzó a decir y de nuevo aquella mirada melancólica aparecía en su rostro

-¿ya no te gustan?- preguntó Antonio, el otro solo sonrió de manera forzada

-no es que no me gusten más, sino que ya no puedo comerlos- dijo devolviéndole el tomate a su acompañante que no dijo nada. Romano tenía el hábito de decir cosas que él no entendía. Una vez más, se sentía desplazado del misterioso mundo de Romano

El italiano dio un largo suspiro, tenía que ir a cumplir con lo que le habían ordenado y después ir a la reunión con los demás vampiros… lo haría en un movimiento, no quería que sufriera, ni siquiera dejaría que se diera cuenta, eso era lo mejor… pero un repentino contacto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

Antonio lo tomaba fuerte de los brazos y lo besaba con dulzura pero también con decisión; sin saber porque Romano relajó su cuerpo disfrutando del que tal vez sería su ultimo beso con el español, sin embargo un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta haciéndolo sentir inútil y cobarde.

El más alto al fin lo soltó sin separarse mucho

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso idiota!- le recriminó intentando retener las lagrimas

-pues porque te veías muy triste- respondió Antonio con su imborrable sonrisa

-no vuelvas a hacerlo- le ordenó Romano, pero Antonio hizo caso omiso y volvió a besarlo pegándolo más a su cuerpo, dispuesto a no dejarlo ir

-te dije que no lo hicieras- pero por tercera vez Antonio pegó su boca a la del italiano que no podía seguir luchando contra sus propios deseos

Entre besos y el roce de sus labios seguía negándosele al español, pero este seguía ignorándolo.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces le dijo que no, era obvio que había perdido esa batalla.

Lentamente se despegó de Antonio y lo miró un largo rato intentando grabarse todas las facciones del hispano de memoria.

-ya tengo que irme, adiós- y salió de la habitación dejando a un extrañado español que se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un sillón, aquello había sonado como una despedida definitiva…

En el obscuro cuarto de música las cosas no eran muy diferentes…

Austria se sentó como miles de veces antes frente al piano, pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores dejó caer su mano de manera agresiva sobre las teclas blancas y negras provocando un fuerte estruendo que nada se parecía a una de las hermosas melodías que solía tocar, era como si estuviera enfadado hasta con el piano.

Primero llegaba ese tipo Gilbert, después Hungría, ahora tenía que matar a uno y soportar un recuerdo vivido al tener a su ex esposa a un lado de él. Era como si el pasado se empeñara en recordarle sus pecados… justo cuando pensó que podría tener una tranquila inmortalidad.

El ruido de la pesada puerta le hizo darse cuenta de que Gilbert acababa de entrar, reconoció el cabello blanco a lo lejos igual que los rubíes que ahora lo miraban de manera extraña.

-necesito que me aclares algo- dijo el alemán sin siquiera saludar o hacer alguno de sus clásicos comentarios acerca de lo "awesome" que era.

Austria solo lo observó, traía un libro bajo el brazo y una venda en la mano, estaba manchada de sangre lo que le hizo ponerse algo nervioso, podía oler la sangre, la herida era reciente…

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó intentando no ver la mano lastimada del peliblanco, pero la venda pintada de rojo ahí estaba casi obligándolo a verla.

Gilbert se acercó y golpeó el libro contra el piano mientras se recargaba en él, Austria se sobresaltó por el ruido y sus ojos violetas se enfocaron en la herida de Gilbert; estaba tan cerca, solo tenía que quitar el vendaje y podría saborearlo…

-Quiero que me digas quien eres- le exigió el alemán de manera seria, pensando que tal vez Austria estaba evitando el contacto visual ya que no despegaba los ojos de sus manos

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?- preguntó Austria con la voz cortada ignorando por completo las palabras del otro que frunció el seño

-nada, me corté con los vidrios de una ventana rota, ahora contéstame- dijo algo fastidiado por la absurda pregunta

-deberías ir a lavarla, puede que se te infecte- continuó Austria sintiendo como el hambre comenzaba a invadirle, su cuerpo temblaba ante el solo vistazo de la sangre de Gilbert tan cerca y tan fresca a la vez

-Dios ¡deja de hacerte el tonto! Respóndeme de una buena vez ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar haciendo una ligera pausa entre las palabras

Austria se levantó del banquillo que estaba frente al piano y se alejó lo más que pudo intentando tranquilizarse

-yo soy yo, un tipo llamado Austria al que conociste hace poco y nada más- dijo dando respiraciones profundas evitando mirar de nuevo a Gilbert, que una vez más se acercó y lo obligó a encararlo jalándolo del hombro

-eso no es cierto ¿verdad Roderich Eldenstein?- dijo finalmente el ojirrojo, Austria o mejor dicho, Roderich, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su sorpresa hubiera sido aun más si no tuviera la herida abierta de Gilbert pegada a su hombro, incitándole a perder la razón y seguir su instinto

-No sé de qué me hablas- su respiración se estaba convirtiendo en jadeos, si Gilbert no se iba a de ahí de inmediato no podría aguantar más

-claro que lo sabes- fue por su libro y lo abrió en una página en especifico para comenzar a leer en voz alta

-Roderich Eldenstein, nacido en 1599, famoso músico austriaco reconocido en todas las orquestas filarmónicas, especialista en el piano y la composición y que casualmente se unió en matrimonio con Elizabetha Herdervary, nacida en el seno de una familia noble proveniente de Hungría- cerró el libro y se dirigió de nuevo hacía le pianista que se movía de un lado a otro –que curioso ¿no crees? Demasiado curioso para ser una coincidencia-

-¿y qué te hace pensar que soy yo esa persona?- se acercó a Gilbert, no le importaba la respuesta solo quería comer, quitarle hasta la última gota de su esencia, ahogarse en su sangre si era necesario.

-muy sencillo- volvió a abrir el libro y le mostró la imagen de una pintura donde aparecían él (o por lo menos alguien muy parecido a él) parado a la derecha de una mujer idéntica a Hungría que lucía un largo vestido verde y estaba sentada en un enorme sillón de terciopelo rojo. –la primera vez que te vi en este salón tenía la impresión de que te conocía de otro lado, y era porque días antes había estado haciendo una investigación en este libro, después apareció tu ex mujer haciéndome recordar así que me di a la tarea de buscar y mira lo que encontré, debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendido-

Una risita extraña se escapó de los labios de Austria que estaba cabizbajo

-felicidades…- dijo arrastrando las palabras y con los hombros caídos –me descubriste- volvió a reír de manera extraña

-entonces lo aceptas- dijo Gilbert intentando mantener la calma -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-

-¿para qué?- preguntó en respuesta el austriaco aun sin levantar la cara -¿para qué lo publicaras por ahí? ¿Para salir corriendo despavorido?- con cada pregunta se acercaba más a Gilbert para finalmente acorralarlo contra la pared, justo como quería

-¡para entenderte! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?- lo tomó por la cara obligándolo a verlo y pudo notar su mirada perdida y una media sonrisa en su rostro –me preocupo por ti, me importas, con una mierda, ¡te quiero!- si, el awesome Gilbert se había declarado a un tipo que tenía cerca de 400 años y no le importaba, tal vez había sido algo vergonzoso, pero al fin de cuentas lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás, para ninguno de los dos

-lo siento- dijo Austria a lo que el alemán solo lo observó en silencio –una vez me dijiste… que podías reemplazar las cosas que no podían recuperarse… pero no es verdad- una mirada peligrosa se posó en sus ojos violeta mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano herida de Gilbert

-no puedes traer de vuelta los días felices… no si estás muerto- dijo en un tono de voz que no parecía el suyo, casi en una voz gutural, quitando el vendaje y lamiendo la herida

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Gilbert intentando zafarse pero sin lograrlo para después sentir unos largos colmillos clavándose en la palma de su mano

-¡suéltame!- dijo a ver como la sangre salía borbotones. Austria lo pegó contra la pared con su antebrazo inmovilizando así al peliblanco que forcejeaba

-indagaste demasiado mi querido niño, si tan solo hubieras dejado las cosas como estaban, si no me hubieras hablado aquella noche…-

-aquella no fue la primera vez que te vi, tú siempre vienes aquí a tocar el piano, lo hacías antes de que te hablara, y yo siempre te veía, así que suéltame estás haciendo tonterías ¡Tú no eres así!- le espetó a pesar de que en ese momento temía por su vida estaba dispuesto a luchar. Otra risita frívola se escapó de los labios de Austria

-no… tú no quieres que yo sea así- apretó más fuerte la muñeca de Gilbert rompiéndola y provocando que el joven diera un grito de dolor –ahora si me permites- sin que el ojirrojo se diera cuenta Austria ya estaba pegado a su cuello, podía ver un río de sangre correr por su pecho y su ropa, junto con su mano doblemente lastimada.

Pronto todo se volvió obscuro, si seguía de pie era porque Austria casi lo estaba cargando; tenía frío, sueño, solo quería cerrar los ojos…

Como un bulto cayó al suelo, tanto Gilbert como Austria estaban empapados en sangre. El músico se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado del alemán, con una mano temblorosa le hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello blanco manchándolo así de sangre

-no puedes reemplazar los días felices- susurró agachándose quedándose a la altura del oído de Gilbert y acariciando su mejilla llenando también de rojo su piel –perdóname- y se puso de pie para irse de ahí, ya había hecho lo que le habían ordenado y como se lo había dicho en un principio: no había marcha atrás.

La sala se quedó en silencio, no había más música saliendo del piano, ni ojos que observaban de lejos, tampoco risas y discusiones, solo había una persona en un charco de su propia sangre.

/

**Waaaa amé escribir este capítulo, creo que ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora, sobre todo por la parte de Austria y también la de Noruega y Dinamarca _ siiiiii XD ja ja ja una vez más gracias por los comentarios y espero sigan leyendo XD**


	8. Chapter 8

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Todos se apresuraban por llegar al bar Galia, hasta aquellos que ni siquiera solían ir a aquel lugar, tenían que llegar temprano, así que entre empujones y carreras llegaron al bendito lugar.

El bar estaba arreglado de manera que las sillas y mesas formaban un medio círculo y al frente había una mesa larga con cinco asientos aun vacios.

Uno a uno los "invitados" fueron llegando y tomando asiento

-¿Por qué mi hermoso bar tiene que ser usado para la reunión? ellos tienen una casa ¿Qué no pudieron usarla?- mascullaba Francia malhumorado mientras que su fiel mayordomo Pierre solo le escuchaba.

-_mon Dieu_ lo que tengo que hacer para complacerlos- seguía quejándose revisando que todo estuviera listo para la hora indicada.

-señor Francia alguien lo busca en la entrada- dijo uno de sus meseros, Francia dio un bufido enfadado, ya suficiente estrés le provocaba tener que hacerle de anfitrión para los nórdicos como para aparte tener que estar atendiendo a alguien más. Hizo un gesto de la mano indicándole al empleado que se fuera, así que caminó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta recibiendo un fuerte viento frío acompañado de algunos copos de nieve que se derritieron al solo contacto con el calor de dentro.

Miró a ambos lados buscando a quien le solicitaba hasta que se topó con las mejillas y la nariz roja de Mathew que se frotaba a sí mismo para entrar en calor.

-Mathew _mon amour _¿pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó Francia ofreciéndole su propio abrigo de terciopelo color vino con detalles en satín negro

-vine a verte, ayer en la noche te veías algo preocupado así que pensé que había pasado algo malo- explicó Matt aceptando el abrigo y poniéndoselo inmediatamente, no parecía que el frío afectara al francés.

-eres un dulce mi querido, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, estoy bien solo que tengo que atender unos asuntos así que no podré atenderte esta noche, perdóname por favor- se disculpó teatralmente abrazando al muchacho

-no, discúlpame tú a mí, vine sin avisar, no sabía si estabas ocupado- dijo apenado Matt siendo pegado con más fuerza al pecho de Francia

-¿Qué te parece si mañana te recompenso con una noche inolvidable?- dijo de manera amable Francia aunque en su voz había cierto toque de malicia

-c… claro- aceptó nervioso Mathew aquellas palabras le daban miedo, pero también le incitaban cierto morbo.

-entonces _mon amour… jusqu'à ce que la nuit nous nous reverrons_ (hasta que la noche nos vuelva a reunir)- y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura del labio para después cerrar la puerta.

Mathew se abrazó al abrigo que Francia le acababa de prestar, sintió la suavidad de la tela acariciando su piel a la vez que percibía el olor dulzón de la colonia del francés ¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre? Desde el día en que lo había conocido apareció en él una terrible necesidad de verlo y de sentirlo de cualquier forma posible, como una droga que no quería dejar… deseaba saberse observado por aquellos misteriosos zafiros que lo miraban casi con necesidad, quería más de Francia, lo quería con una locura que casi dolía.

El crujir de la nieve lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, cinco personas se acercaban a la entrada, llevaban ropas ligeras, o por lo menos no parecía que les protegían del frío, sin embargo aquello no les afectaba mucho. Entre el grupo estaba el joven de cabello blanco con el que Matthew se había topado la noche anterior

-buenas noches- saludó a los curiosos personajes cuando pasaron a su lado sin recibir respuesta, excepto de uno de ellos

-otra vez estas aquí- dijo el muchacho, el que parecía ser el más joven de todos

-ah, sí, vine a ver a un… amigo- en realidad no sabía cómo definir su relación con Francia

-ya veo- dejó que sus acompañantes entraran para quedarse a solas con Mathew –no deberías congeniar mucho con la gente de aquí, son peligrosos- le recomendó el chico

-mi hermano me dijo lo mismo pero…- se quedó pensando un momento mientras miraba las letras cursivas que escribían Galia en lo alto del lugar, a diferencia de otras noches, esa vez no brillaban como de costumbre

-pero…- dijo de nuevo el chico, recordaba que le llamaban Islandia

-es raro, cuando vengo a este lugar, nadie me ignora… a veces es agradable saber que para unos cuantos no eres invisible- dijo con la melancolía impregnada en su voz

-si ese es el caso, ten cuidado de sus miradas- y le pasó una mano enguantada por la mejilla, al parecer le había quitado un pequeño copo de nieve –hasta luego- y entró al bar dejando a un confundido Mathew que emprendió el camino a casa una vez más.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, ya todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, incluido a los Nórdicos, entre ellos susurraban y cuchicheaban nadie sabía para que habían ido, excepto algunos cuantos.

-silencio por favor- ordenó la gruesa y profunda voz de Suecia, todos se tensaron y hasta se sentaron con las espaldas muy rectas. Aunque Suecia no era el más antiguo si era el más intimidante, nadie sabía que pasaba por esa cabeza milenaria pero a juzgar por sus facciones nada bueno, o eso pensaban los demás, ya que raras excepciones, como Finlandia, estaban más que consientes de que Suecia era una persona muy amable independientemente de su condición como vampiro.

-bueno, para no perder más nuestro tiempo aquí iré directo al grano- comenzó a decir Noruega, quien estaba en medio del grupo, por ser el líder y él más antiguo vampiro de toda Europa, a pesar de su imagen juvenil tenía más años de los que podía recordar.

-tenemos entendido que algunos de ustedes han tenido un contacto más allá del permitido con humanos de esta zona- los hermanos Italia tragaron saliva sonoramente a la vez que se removían en sus asientos al sentir la mirada acusadora de Dinamarca que había notado su incomodidad ante las palabras del noruego

-así que los culpables que se pongan de pie- hubo un largo silencio en donde nadie se atrevió a decir nada, Noruega, Islandia y Dinamarca repasaron con la mirada a todos los presentes, el único que se puso en pie fue Francia

-bueno, me considero culpable, pero ustedes ya saben mis planes así que no creo merecer alguna penitencia- dijo despreocupado así que Noruega le indicó que podía tomar asiento de nuevo.

-¿y los demás? ¿Quieren que lo hagamos por la fuerza?- preguntó Dinamarca haciendo tronar los huesos de sus dedos y nudillos así que rápidamente y sin espera los hermanos italianos, Inglaterra y Austria se levantaron.

-Como que falta alguien ¿no?- interrumpió entonces Polonia mirando fijamente a Rusia que solo sonreía

-ese asunto lo trataremos después- declaró Noruega regresando su atención a los otros

-Bien… ustedes cuatro- dijo mirándolos con frialdad el peliplateado –si esos humanos no están muertos para hoy antes del amanecer serán encadenados con plata y enterrados un mes entero- dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima mientras recargaba su mejilla en la palma de la mano

-¿hoy tenemos que hacerlo?- preguntó asustado Italia Veneciano

-¿tienes algún problema con eso?- preguntó entonces Islandia recargándose en la mesa y haciendo su cuerpo ligeramente hacía adelante

-¿Por qué no les damos esta semana?- interrumpió entonces Finlandia con una sonrisa nerviosa –será algo sospechoso que aparezcan cuatro cadáveres en las cercanías ¿no creen?- Noruega se quedó pensativo mientras que Dinamarca lo miraba con reproche

-creo que Fin tiene razón, si hacemos eso solo levantaremos más sospechas de las que ya hay- coincidió Suecia a lo que todos los presentes temblaron al solo escucharlo hablar

-está bien, tienen una semana, no más- declaró Noruega

-por mí no se preocupen, ya me encargué de ese asunto- anunció Austria con su típica seriedad. Hungría que también estaba en la reunión lo miró algo inquieta, igual que Italia ya que Austria solía congeniar con Gilbert… el hermano de Ludwig. A los lejos, en una esquina un vampiro rubio de ojos verdes acompañado de una jovencita parecida a él, también miró a Austria con el seño fruncido.

-uno menos entonces, así que solo quedan ustedes tres y tú también Francia- los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron asiento.

-ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que nuestro invitado llegue- dijo consultando un antiguo reloj de bolsillo

Tiritando de frío y quitándose algunos rastros de nieve de la cabeza y los hombros un joven asiático de cabello largo color azabache hizo acto de presencia.

-espero no haber llegado muy tarde aru- Rusia lo miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos ¿Qué hacia Yao ahí?

Aunque en otros lugares la situación no era muy diferente.

Ludwig corría a un lado de la camilla en donde llevaban a su hermano moribundo a la sala de emergencias.

Gilbert estaba mortalmente pálido, toda su ropa llena de sangre, su mano y muñeca se hallaban casi destrozadas; tenía una rasgadura en el cuello, como los dientes de un animal, sin embargo la sangre que encontró en la habitación no era tanta como para que Gilbert estuviera así de grave, si lo hubiese encontrado minutos después seguramente el albino estaría sin vida.

Ludwig sabía que eso no había sido provocado por un hombre ni mucho menos por un animal, quiso borrar la idea de que alguno de los conocidos de Italia pudo haber sido el culpable, pero no podía, era demasiado obvio.

Sentía que él también se iba a morir de la preocupación, su hermano ya estaba en cuidado intensivo y él lo único que podía hacer era caminar de un lado a otro, estaba dispuesto a dar toda la sangre de su cuerpo a cambio de que su hermano sobreviviera, pero para su maldita mala suerte su tipo de sangre no era compatible. Antonio iba en camino tal vez él podría ayudar.

Cada minuto que pasaba era una eternidad, un puñal que se le clavaba en el estomago, todo tipo de ideas se le venían a la cabeza, su hermano no podía morir y menos a manos de un vampiro ¡No Gilbert! se agarró la cabeza con amabas manos intentando amainar la desesperación que lo invadía ¿Dónde mierda estaba Antonio?

Se recargó en la pared y dejó su espalda resbalar hasta sentarse en el piso mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dándose leves golpecitos, preguntándose una y otra vez como pudo permitir que su hermano terminara en esa situación. Confiar en un vampiro… hacer amistad con uno… enamorarse… por todo eso su hermano ahora estaba así, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

El español llegó corriendo casi sin aliento, tal vez Antonio compartía el mismo tipo de sangre que su hermano así que fueron apresurados a llamar a una enfermera que acompañó al castaño a una pequeña habitación. Una vez más tendría que esperar, como si el pasar de las manecillas del reloj le estuviera recordando que por cada minuto desperdiciado su hermano podría dejar de existir en cualquier momento.

Pero regresando a la reunión de los no-muertos, se podría decir que el más sorprendido era Rusia ya que no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica para excusar la presencia de Yao en ese lugar.

-No es tarde, de hecho llegas justo a tiempo- dijo Noruega aun con ese tono de voz desinteresado. Islandia al igual que Dinamarca parecían incómodos con la visita del asiático, Finlandia estaba algo nervioso y Suecia solo se mantenía imperturbable como siempre.

-¿Para qué me han llamado? No creo que sea para recordar viejos tiempos aru- dijo Yao metiendo las manos en las mangas de su traje chino típico.

Una pequeñísima sonrisa se dejó ver en los labios de Noruega.

-solo hay algo que queremos que nos aclares- echó una mirada fugaz a Rusia que estaba algo inquieto mientras que Polonia solo intentaba no reír.

-ha habido rumores de que has estado encontrándote con Rusia otra vez ¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó Noruega viendo con suma atención las reacciones de Yao

-claro que no aru- contestó con toda naturalidad

-¿Cómo te podemos creer?- espetó entonces Dinamarca algo enfadado, Yao solo clavó sus ojos marrón en los azules del vampiro

-Tendrán que confiar en mi aru- volvió a decir como si nada

-como si se pudiera confiar en los de tú tipo- dijo de nuevo Dinamarca, Yao volvió a mirar al rubio mientras su entrecejo se fruncía ligeramente

-cuida tú lenguaje niño- terminó de decir a la vez que las lámparas de todo el lugar explotaban dejando a obscuras el local haciendo que Francia diera un chillido por lo costosas que eran sus lámparas ahora arruinadas

-espero me traten con respeto o sino los accidentes pueden pasar… he escuchado que el fuego es mortal para los vampiros… es una suerte que las lámparas no hayan provocado un incendio aru-

Noruega dejó salir una risita

-pensé que los magos no creían en la suerte, al menos no cuando pueden manipularla- dijo Noruega mirando a Yao divertido, el chino solo sacó su pipa de un bolsillo oculto de su manga ancha

-es verdad, podemos manipular la realidad a nuestro antojo, sin embargo esta nos cobra un precio, así que procuro no hacer grandes desastres, a menos que me provoquen- de una mesa cercana el mantel comenzó a incendiarse. Yao se acercó a la pequeña flama que quemaba la tela blanca y encendió su pipa, después en un parpadeo la llama se consumió lentamente dejando solo un manchón de hollín en la fina mesa. Francia estaba que casi le daba un infarto.

Se comenzaron a escuchar los cuchicheos de algunos vampiros, todos sorprendidos por la revelación.

Wang Yao era uno de los magos más antiguos de oriente, un poco más viejo que los propios Nórdicos. Muy diferente a los mitos populares los magos no usaban hechizos ni pociones, en raras ocasiones hacían rituales pero a lo que de verdad se dedicaban era a transformar la realidad a su gusto, podían hacer casi lo que quisieran con solo desearlo sin embargo para todo había un precio, a veces la misma realidad se cobraba el preció causándoles enfermedades o acortándoles su tiempo de vida, pero solo si hacían cosas grandes o que perjudicaran a un gran número de personas.

-¿y como sabemos que no estás usando alguno de tus trucos para mentirnos?- volvió a molestar Dinamarca

-¿entonces no crees que hubiera hecho eso hace 200 años cuando acusaron a Iván? ¿Por qué usarlos ahora? aru- dijo dando una bocanada a su pipa. Mientras tanto Rusia solo lo miraba con tristeza, Yao actuaba como si él ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

-los magos también tenemos reglas y tabúes- continuó Yao de una manera más sería dejando salir el humo por la nariz –hace 200 años aprendí mi lección así que no pienso cometer el mismo error- Finlandia mientras tanto intercalaba miradas entre el asiático y el ruso, una gran nostalgia lo invadió, se sentía algo culpable al recordar que él mismo había sido parte de las personas que impidieron la relación entre aquellos dos y que además les habían castigado por ello.

-solo te diré que si hace dos siglos no te castigamos es por tú condición pero ni creas que lo dejaremos pasar de nuevo- le amenazó el danés haciendo que Noruega frunciera el seño algo fastidiado

-¿y crees que me voy a dejar castigar por un vampiro? aru- respondió Yao poniendo de nuevo la pipa entre sus labios con una sonrisa vanidosa en sus labios

-somos muchos- dijo Dinamarca con malicia

-sí, ya lo veo, pero no vengo solo… mis aprendices están afuera- y así era, los chicos asiáticos que hacían de meseros en su restaurante de comida china estaban afuera congelándose ya que su maestro los había dejado ahí con el argumento de que soportar el frío les serviría para su aprendizaje.

-no queremos un derramamiento de sangre, te invitamos para conversar y ya que el asunto está aclarado puedes retirarte- le ofreció Noruega dejando a un boquiabierto Dinamarca

-¿Por qué lo dejas ir como si nada?-

-lo que menos quiero es enfrentarme a un mago milenario y sus cuatro alumnos… Dios, que somos inmortales pero no invencibles- dijo empezando a molestarse por la actitud infantil del rubio

-sabias palabras Noruega. Entonces le tomaré la palabra y paso a retirarme, _wa-nan_ (buenas noches*)

Y salió del lugar pasando a un lado de Rusia sin siquiera regalarle una sola mirada, ni un roce… nada…

-los demás también pueden irse- volvió a mirar a Inglaterra y los hermanos Italia –recuerden… tienen una semana- hizo un gesto con la mano para que todos se retiraran, algunos se quedaron y otros salieron.

-Rusia…- llamó Noruega a lo que el ojivioleta solo lo miró inexpresivo –te salvaste de otro castigo gracias al mago, pero si no mantienes a raya a tus subordinados el que pagará las consecuencias no solo serán ellos y si eso pasa no volveremos a ser tan blandos- le amenazó el nórdico, el ruso solo asintió con la cabeza.

Italia Veneciano corrió hasta la salida, intentando alcanzar a alguien.

-disculpa- llamó abriendo la puerta encontrándose con el gélido frío exterior, Yao que ahora iba escoltado por sus aprendices solo volteó a verlo

-¿se te ofrece algo?- preguntó a la vez que los más jóvenes lo miraban curiosos, era la primera vez que veían a un vampiro de cerca

-quería preguntarte una cosa- dijo con timidez, el chino lo miró esperando a que hablara

-¿puedes hacer que alguien vuelva a la vida?-

-claro que si aru- respondió Yao como si nada la cara de Italia se iluminó

-pero hay un precio muy caro a pagar- continuó el mago –si traes a alguien de la muerte la realidad se cobrará con tu propia vida y el alma de esa persona, básicamente estaría en este mundo pero sería como un recipiente vacio, por eso los magos no lo hacemos… bueno tal vez solo alguien que esté realmente desesperado aru-

Italia parecía desilusionado… ¿Cómo podría entonces ayudar a Ludwig si lo que Austria había dicho era verdad?

-¿Qué hay acerca de la reencarnación? ¿Eso existe?- volvió a preguntar, sabía que eso no venía al caso, pero tenía que saberlo… saber si sus sospechas eran reales o solo infundadas por él mismo

-una persona puede reencarnar solo si tiene un fuerte deseo de volver, es raro que suceda pero no imposible- el corazón de Italia dio un vuelco, no sabía cómo reaccionar, entonces… aquella persona había regresado…

-si eso es todo lo que necesitas me voy-

-si… muchas gracias- dijo finalmente Italia distraídamente

-perdón por no ser de mucha ayuda- se disculpó Kiku que se había quedado atrás mientras que los demás caminaban con dificultad por la nieve

-no te preocupes, estaré bien- respondió Italia, el muchacho hizo una reverencia y corrió para alcanzar al grupo.

Veneciano se quedó un momento en el mismo lugar y después decidió que sería mejor buscar a Ludwig.

Aun dentro del bar algunos intentaban consolar a Francia que fingía llorar a los pies de su mesa quemada y sus lámparas rotas. Austria se levantó y sin decir nada se encaminó a la entrada seguido de Hungría que se mantenía en silencio.

-pensé que habías dejado esos malos hábitos- dijo un vampiro rubio de ojos verdes que estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta, el austriaco lo miró con desdén antes de decir algo.

-y así es, solo que esto fue una situación diferente- explicó

-si, claro… eso solían decir ustedes dos cada vez que había una matanza en pueblos pequeños-

-Suiza, te recuerdo que eso fue mucho tiempo atrás- intervino Hungría

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: la gente no cambia- repuso el tal Suiza

-pero las armas si. Dime ¿aun te gusta jugar al "tiro al blanco" antes de comer?- preguntó Austria haciendo que el otro frunciera el seño –como bien dices, la gente no cambia- y el pianista salió del bar aun acompañado por Hungría.

Por otro lado Polonia se mantenía anormalmente serio.

-Polonia ¿estás bien?- era Lituania que se acercaba al rubio

-Podría estar mejor- se sinceró, tenía una expresión aburrida en el rostro –no me explico cómo es que dejaron impune a Rusia, por favor, si se notaba clarísimo que el humano ese mentía… y como si no fuera suficiente que los tipos que están a su cuidado se lleven con humanos como si fueran mejores amigos ¿Qué les pasa?- dio un suspiro y vio de reojo a Rusia que se mantenía en su lugar con la mirada perdida y una mueca triste –aunque aún me queda una satisfacción- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios provocando que las filosas puntas de sus colmillos sobresalieran.

-si estar lejos de su querido Yao le duele más que un castigo físico entonces no pediré más por ahora-

-no seas tan cruel- le reprendió Lituania a lo que Polonia solo lo miró con reproche

-¿Cruel? Mejor date cuenta quien es el malo de la historia- le dedicó una última mirada a Rusia antes de irse. Definitivamente jamás le perdonaría el hecho de tener el corazón de Lituania y solo usarlo para amainar su soledad y algunas veces para restregárselo en la cara a él.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer un drama por tonterías?- dijo Inglaterra viendo a Francia que aun se lamentaba

-tienes razón, él que debería estar así en este momento eres tú _mon ami_- dijo recuperándose en un instante

-lo mismo digo, pareces más preocupado por la decoración de este lugar que por tu propia seguridad- Inglaterra empezaba a sospechar del ya de por sí irritante desinterés de Francia

-ahhhhh _Angleterre, _toda una vida conociéndome y aun haces comentarios como esos- se guardó el pañuelo con el que estuvo enjugándose sus falsas lagrimas –tengo todo fríamente calculado-

-tomaré eso como un "voy a matar al chico y buscar al siguiente"-

-tómalo como quieras, pero en vez de estar cuestionándome busca una forma de arreglar tú problema. Te lo digo por experiencia, nunca es bueno mezclar la comida y los sentimientos- y se fue con pasos elegantes a su oficina. Inglaterra lo vio alejarse, despeinó sus desordenados cabellos y dejó sus pensamientos volar, todos ellos incluían a Alfred…

¿Convertirlo en un vampiro sería una opción? Desechó la idea al instante, no podía tomar una decisión tan seria a la ligera, lo mejor sería enfrentar su responsabilidad, no arrebataría la vida de nadie más y tampoco la cambiaría de un modo tan grotesco… si su castigo por tener sentimientos era la muerte definitiva entonces lo aceptaría sin chistar… aunque no sabía cómo Alfred tomaría la situación, era un chico tan impredecible… sonrió ante el recuerdo de la sonrisa hiperactiva del muchacho, no podía imaginárselo con una cara triste, mejor dicho, no quería imaginarlo y mucho menos verlo.

En el hospital Ludwig al fin podía respirar con calma, su hermano había salido de peligro, pero aun se mantenía inconsciente y en observación, Antonio también estaba en un cuarto, había donado demasiada sangre.

El rubio miraba desde la enorme ventana a su hermano que yacía inconsciente en la cama, aun estaba pálido y tenía unas marcadas ojeras, la mano al igual que su cuello estaban llenas de vendas.

-Ludwig- escuchó que le llamaban, volteó y se encontró con Italia que parecía preocupado

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el alemán sin mucha delicadeza, Italia miró sobre el hombro del más alto, vio a Gilbert así que dejó salir un suspiro de alivio

-me alegro de que este bien- dijo el italiano poniéndose una mano en el pecho

-vete de aquí por favor- dijo el ojiazul con firmeza

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Veneciano notando la frialdad en las palabras de Ludwig

-uno de los tuyos le hizo esto a mi hermano, no quiero ponerlo en peligro de nuevo, así que por favor vete…-

-¿uno de los míos?- la manera en que se había referido a los vampiros… nunca los había llamado así –Austria no lo hizo a propósito, estoy seguro de que no fue su intención hacerle daño…-

-¡no intentes justificarlo, casi matan a mi hermano como si fuera un animal y tú vienes como si nada! ¡fuera de aquí!- le ordenó alzando un poco la voz

-Veneciano… haz lo que te dice- dijo una persona más. Romano apareció cruzando la esquina de un pasillo, obviamente había estado siguiendo a su hermano así que por ende escuchó la conversación

-hermano…- dijo Italia en un susurro, Romano lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que el castaño hiciera caso y se alejara con pasos lentos

Romano y Ludwig se quedaron solos, el mayor de los hermanos miró desinteresado a Gilbert

-no diré nada, sobre su secreto…- dijo Ludwig clavando sus ojos azules en los de Romano que lo miraban con el seño fruncido

-me importa una mierda lo que hagas o dejes de hacer y también lo que te pase a ti… pero si a mi hermano le hacen algo por tu culpa será mejor que estés preparado para las consecuencias- le amenazó

El alemán parecía confundido

-¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo a Italia?- se reprendió a sí mismo por haber preguntado, se suponía ya no quería tener ningún contacto con los vampiros

-eso no te importa- y se alejó de ahí. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con su hermano.

Finalmente Finlandia llegó a la discreta casa que compartía con los otros cuatro nórdicos, fue a su habitación y caminó hasta la ventana mirando la luna llena que se posaba en lo alto del cielo.

-Fin…- escuchó la grave voz de Suecia llamándole desde la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Finlandia intentando sonar normal, la verdad es que no se sentía de ánimos… otro viaje, otra amenaza y seguramente otro castigo ¿Por qué había aceptado ese trabajo? ¿Por ser uno de los más antiguos? ¿Para no quedarse solo? No lo sabía, solo estaba seguro de que tendría que seguir así hasta que alguien lo matara o decidiera entregarse al sol como habían hecho Roma y Germania**

-Estos días te he notado algo decaído- dijo Suecia cerrando la puerta detrás de él y acercándose al rubio que sonrió con tristeza

-no es nada… solo estoy cansado, creo que los años ya se están acumulando- forzó una risita. Suecia arrugó el seño preocupado

-no estarás pensando en cosas extrañas ¿verdad?- preguntó, lo que menos quería era que Fin abandonara ese mundo, no podría soportar una eternidad sin él

-por supuesto que no- respondió el de ojos chocolate sintiendo como la mirada seria de su querido Su-san lo perforaba, como si estuviera intentando leer sus pensamientos. Siempre hacía eso y a veces le daba miedo, otras veces como aquella, no decía nada y se dejaba perder en el mar azul del sueco.

Suecia se acercó lentamente a Finlandia y puso ambas manos en la pared acorralando al más pequeño

-Su… san… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nervioso Finlandia sintiendo la cercanía del otro, casi podía sentir su nariz rozando con la de su amigo

-Fin… yo…- aquella era su oportunidad, decirle a Fin todo lo que había sentido por él durante todo un maldito milenio. Abrió la boca esperando que las palabras salieran pero ni un mísero sonido se escuchó –Fin… la verdad es que yo…- dijo en voz quebrada tras recuperar su habilidad de habla

-yo a ti- las piernas le temblaban al solo ver la carita de duda que Finlandia tenía en ese momento. ¿Y si mejor no decía nada? ¿Y si se lo demostraba? Después de todo ya estaba invadiendo el espacio personal del muchacho así que solo bastaría acercarse unos milímetros.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dándose valor a si mismo acercó su rostro al del finlandés hasta que sus labios chocaron con lo que obviamente era piel… pero no unos labios. Abrió un ojo y pudo ver qué Fin había volteado la cara justo en el momento en que él se había acercado, al parecer una palomilla que se había colado por la ventana había llamado la atención de Finlandia haciéndolo voltear.

Ahora Suecia estaba en la situación más vergonzosa de toda su vida y no-vida; por obra del destino en ese momento en vez de estarse fundiendo en un tierno beso con Finlandia tenía la boca pegada a la mejilla del rubio que lo miraba extrañado.

El sueco se separó rápidamente aun con esa expresión seria que le caracterizaba aunque en realidad estaba rezando para que la tierra se lo tragara

-Su-san… acaso tú… ¿ibas a besarme?- preguntó el finlandés a lo que un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Suecia obligándolo a correr lejos de ahí, lo más rápido posible dando un portazo al salir.

Finlandia mientras tanto puso su mano en el lugar besado y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo en su rostro.

/

*No sé si así se escriba realmente "buenas noches" en Chino, si me equivoqué échenle la culpa al traductor de Google

** ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué el abuelo Roma y Germania no aparecerían? Claro que sí, pero eso ya se verá más adelante dentro de la historia de Italia que también próximamente se contará

**Yaaaaay capitulo 8 y el secreto de Yao se ha revelado, de hecho pensé en que Yao fuera un humano normal y bien corriente pero dije: China no tiene cara de ser "normal" así que lo hice un mago. **

**No se emocionen, Suiza solo fue el invitado de este capítulo, en realidad su presencia no tiene relevancia en el fic solo lo puse porque me gusta XD y finalmente Fin y Su-san son adorables así que no me pude resistir a ponerlos en una situación así, digo, después de tanto drama algo un poquitín gracioso. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ! Y continuaré, de nuevo gracias. Una última cosa, perdón por no saber cómo escribir el raro acento de Su-san… en serio es tan raro que mejor escribo sus diálogos normal ja ja ja**


	9. Chapter 9

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Italia Veneciano estaba en la iglesia que quedaba a pocas cuadras del hospital. Estaba en una de las bancas de hasta enfrente, arrodillado con un rosario de cristal cortado enredado entre sus dedos, las manos entrelazadas mientras murmuraba algunas oraciones, cuando terminó se persignó y se levantó.

-Veneciano- le llamó su hermano mayor, el aludido volteó, tenía las mejillas rojas por la sangre que le había estado escurriendo de los ojos. Su hermano mayor se acercó con pasos lentos pero firmes, una vez estando frente a él le dio una bofetada haciendo que le menor volteara la cara por el impacto del golpe.

Italia no alzó la cara tampoco al sentir como su hermano lo volvía a golpear en la otra mejilla.

-¿Acaso eres imbécil o qué carajos te sucede?- le gritó colérico sin importarle que estuviera en una iglesia, ya habría otro momento para pedirle perdón a Dios por decir malas palabras en su casa.

-¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota como para decirle al estúpido alemán que somos vampiros?- Italia aun cabizbajo sintió el fuerte jalón de su hermano cuando este lo tomó por la camisa acercándolo violentamente

-¿Sabes lo que te pueden hacer si alguien se entera? ¡Te van a matar y no será de una manera rápida! ¡Te torturarán y… después te matarán!- Veneciano por fin alzó la cara para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de su hermano y unas gruesas lagrimas de sangre que corrían por su cara

-_fratello…_-

-Veneciano, idiota…- dijo ahora abrazando al menor escondiendo su cara en el cuello de este -_sono tutto quello che ho _(eres lo único que tengo)- abrazó más fuerte a su hermano aferrándose a él como si pensara que quisiese escapar –cumple tú promesa, _stiamo insieme per sempre _(estemos juntos por siempre)- su llanto se hizo más fuerte Veneciano solo acarició la cabeza del mayor.

¿Por qué ahora esa promesa parecía tan difícil de cumplir?...

En otras calles igualmente frías y nevadas, cierto grupo conformado por asiáticos entraba al restaurante, todos dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero evitando mojar el piso gracias a la nieve. Yao solo deseó buenas noches a todos y subió a su habitación, sus aprendices solo lo miraron subir las escaleras.

-el señor Yao ha estado muy callado desde que salió del bar- dijo Mei mirando la espalda de su maestro desaparecer en la sombra del pasillo. Cuando terminó de decir esto escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta del restaurante.

Xiang, el chico de Hong Kong, abrió y con su estoica cara le dijo al visitante

-lo siento, pero cerraremos por hoy, regrese mañana- dijo en un tono de voz neutral pero educado

-disculpa, pero en realidad vengo a ver a Yao- dijo el curioso personaje. Mirándolo mejor aquella persona no era humana

-un vampiro…- dijo Xiang frunciendo el seño ligeramente ante su descubrimiento llamando la atención de sus amigos que se acercaron.

-no voy a hacer nada malo, solo quiero hablar con Yao un momento- intentó convencerlo el intruso con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro

-¿Por qué un vampiro querría entablar una conversación pacifica con nuestro maestro?- le recriminó Yong Soo

-porque tú maestro y yo somos viejos conocidos- respondió el tipo que llevaba un largo abrigo y una bufanda que cubría parte de su rostro

-déjenlo pasar- ordenó Kiku, el alumno más veterano de la casa

-pero…- intentó protestar Yong Soo

-si dice que es un conocido del señor Yao no tenemos porque dudar de su palabra, así que no sean maleducados y déjenlo pasar- de mala gana los menores dejaron la entrada libre al ruso que les agradeció con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la habitación de Yao.

Rusia recorrió el estrecho pasillo, un conocido olor a incienso le indicó cual era la habitación del mago así que abrió la puerta corrediza y entró con sigilo encontrándose con Yao sentado en flor de loto con su pipa entre los labios

-buenas noches- saludó Rusia aun sonriente, Yao giró la cabeza con una cara que mostraba su sorpresa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó atropelladamente

-vine a verte, creo que eso es obvio-

-¡estás loco! Vete antes de que algún vampiro te vea aquí o sino…- pero fue interrumpido por Rusia que lo tomó de las muñecas

-no importa- dijo recargando su frente sobre la del asiático

-¿Qué dices?-

-ya no me importa-

-pero…- Yao no se explicaba aquello, Rusia llegaba como si nada sabiendo que corría un enorme peligro si lo encontraban ahí y mas estando los Nórdicos en la misma zona

-ya me canse de estar huyendo- acercó al chino hacia él y le besó en los labios.

Yao sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza, como su boca comenzaba a moverse por sí misma siguiendo el ritmo de los labios de Rusia, sus ojos pesaban y se cerraron mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a aflorar a la vez que la pipa caía en el tatami, transportando las mentes de los dos a un tiempo muy lejano, más no inolvidable…

Corría el año de 1668, un pequeño Iván de apenas nueve años caminaba entre las calles de Rusia, casi llegando a la frontera con China. Hacía frío como de costumbre, el jovencito acompañaba a su hermana mayor, Yakaterina, y a la menor, Natasha, tenían que ir al mercado local para comprar los ingredientes de la cena. Yakaterina tomaba de la mano a Iván que a pesar de ser más pequeño ya la superaba en estatura. Iván mientras tanto tomaba la mano de Natasha que se aferraba a él con su pequeña mano.

De pronto un olor peculiar y desconocido lo hizo voltear a todos lados buscando el origen del aroma.

-hermana, las alcanzo en casa, olvidé comprar algo- dijo Iván soltando a sus hermanas y corriendo calle abajo a pesar de las protestas de las chicas.

El chiquillo anduvo un buen rato mientras que el aroma se hacía más penetrante hasta que encontró una casa. Miró por un pequeño hueco que había en la pared. El olor a especias e incienso hizo que se alejará repentinamente hasta que su nariz se acostumbró a los aromas, de nuevo asomó sus ojitos violetas. Una sonrisa de emoción se dibujó en su rostro al ver todos los colores que había dentro de la casa: había telas de intensos rojos, amarillos, naranjas y negros brillantes, también habían unas extrañas figuras que colgaban en el techo, parecían serpientes rojas con bigotes. En una esquina sentado frente a una mesita estaba una persona, usaba un traje raro color rojo, tenía el cabello negro y largo, y tenía los ojos de un color obscuro, fumaba de una larga pipa mientras mojaba un pincel en lo que parecía tinta negra.

Iván se quedó prendido de los movimientos que hacía aquella persona al escribir sobre el papel, sus manos finas se movían con gracia a la vez que paseaba la delgada brocha por el papel. En un instante el individuó volteó hacía el pequeño orificio en su pared, aun así Iván no despegó la vista. El tipo se levantó y caminó, el niño buscó por la habitación o al menos miró por el reducido espacio que le permitía el hueco.

-¿Qué haces ahí? aru- escuchó que le preguntaba una persona con un acento extraño, el pequeño se sobresaltó y no dijo nada algo avergonzado

-¿no tienes frío? aru- preguntó de nuevo el moreno a lo que Iván solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿quieres pasar? Te daré algo caliente para beber aru- el rubio dudó un momento pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa persona no era mala así que entró y una vez más su sonrisa apareció ya que estar dentro de aquella casa era como entrar a otro mundo.

Murales de pinturas que mostraban paisajes lejanos, estatuas doradas de leones y dioses que jamás había visto en su vida, armaduras, armas, pergaminos, hasta un hermoso juego de té. El niño no cabía en su asombro

-aquí tienes aru- le ofreció el extraño

Iván tomó entre sus manitas una pequeña taza blanca con decoraciones de colores, dentro tenía un liquido verde que miró con desconfianza

-es té verde, sabe algo amargo pero te acostumbrarás al sabor aru- le dijo sonriendo y dándole un sorbo al que él tenía en la mano. El chico obedeció y no pudo evitar hacer alguno que otro gesto por el sabor de la infusión, sin embargo era agradable el calor que se sentía por dentro una vez que se había tragado el té.

Iván se mantuvo en silencio admirando todo el lugar con detenida atención adormeciéndose por la calidez de la habitación sumado al aroma dulzón que se desprendía de las varitas que sacaban humo.

-creo que deberías irte antes de que te quedes dormido aru- le dijo divertido el dueño, Iván solo asintió con la cabeza, el adulto acompañó al chico hasta la entrada cuando el muchachito se despertó por el frío del exterior se atrevió a hablar

-¿puedo regresar?- preguntó apenado

-por supuesto que si aru- y así fue, el chiquillo iba todas las tardes, aunque nunca le dijo a sus hermanas a donde iba, era como su secreto.

Pronto las visitas se hicieron rutina, Yao estaba encantado de tener al muchachito en su casa, le había tomado cariño así que en agradecimiento de su compañía siempre le contaba algunas historias y leyendas de su añorada China, algunas de héroes y otras de espíritus y demonios.

Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta habían forjado una fuerte amistad. Iván, como se esperaba creció hasta convertirse en un adolescente pero a pesar de la edad su fascinación por Yao y su casa no se había extinguido ni un poco… aunque un sentimiento más allá de la admiración comenzó a aflorar…

-Yao ¿Por qué te fuiste de China?- preguntó Iván que a sus 17 años de edad desenrollaba un viejo pergamino, en realidad no entendía que decía pero el gustaban los kanjis que parecían tan complicados

-ya te dije que fui maldecido por un mago, además de que me desterraron por esa misma razón aru- respondió el asiático que jugaba a hacer origami

-ya no soy un niño, puedes contarme la verdad- replicó Iván haciendo berrinche. Yao solo rió divertido aunque por dentro le hubiera gustado que todo en verdad fuera un cuento de hadas

-mejor ya vete que tus hermanas deben estar preocupadas por ti aru- se levantó del piso pero no contaba con que una de sus piernas se le hubiera adormecido así que tropezó torpemente siendo atrapado por el joven que se apresuró a atraparlo

Iván pensó en ese momento que Yao tenía un cuerpo muy pequeño y delgado, sentía como si lo fuese a romper en cualquier momento.

-gracias- murmuró Yao apenado sin embargo el chico no lo soltaba pues se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos y en los ojos obscuros de Yao. El ruso salió del trance y soltó al chino rápidamente

-bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana- y salió de la casa, en el camino el recuerdo del cuerpo de Yao en sus brazos hizo que se sonrojara a la vez que se preguntaba cómo sería tocar la piel del chino.

Tres años habían pasado como agua, los sentimientos de Iván hacia Yao ya no eran un secreto pues a cada oportunidad que tenía se lo decía y hasta algunas veces le robaba pequeños besos, pero aquella felicidad y diversión se vio interrumpida por un suceso que nadie esperaba…

Una tarde después de varios días de ausencia Iván llegó a casa de Yao, el ahora adulto parecía triste y desganado.

-¿Qué te pasa? aru- preguntó el asiático que seguía igual que cuando el ruso era un niño; a veces Iván se preguntaba cómo es que se conservaba idéntico, pero aquel día esa pregunta no importaba

-creo que mi hermana está enferma- respondió abatido el rubio –nunca la veo comer, está muy pálida, su piel está helada, duerme todo el día, en la noche se mantiene despierta, a veces sale en la madrugaba y regresa con la ropa sucia, casi parece sangre, cuando le pregunto si tiene algo solo me cambia el tema y se encierra en su habitación- Yao frunció el seño

-¿Crees que pueda ir a verla?- Iván solo lo miró algo sorprendido, ya que el chino nunca se había interesado por conocer en persona a sus hermanas, pero parecía preocupado así que aceptó.

Esa misma noche fueron a casa de Iván, una muy modesta, su hermana menor Natasha vio con desconfianza, casi con odio a Yao, después de una charla trivial entre los tres Iván llamó a su hermana mayor la cual parecía apenada y angustiada.

-podrías abrir la boca un momento por favor- le pidió amable el asiático a lo que la chica con algo de vergüenza aceptó. El mago pudo ver los colmillos largos de la chica

-eres un vampiro- declaró Yao con una mirada seria la chica pareció aterrorizarse ante aquella palabra

-¿un qué?- preguntó Natasha

-un vampiro… al parecer a tú hermana la asesinó un vampiro para después convertirla en uno de ellos. Ahora ella está condenada a vivir eternamente lejos del sol alimentándose de la sangre de otros humanos…- un silencio se hizo presente

-perdón por no habérselos dicho- se disculpó Yakaterina -¡pero no quería que pensaran que soy un monstruo!- Iván solo acarició su cabeza con ternura

-seas lo que seas aun eres nuestra hermana mayor- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la chica se soltó a llorar como una Magdalena. Yao salió de la casa y se recargó en la pared mirando la luna llena que se asomaba imponente en el cielo

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- escuchó que Iván le preguntaba también saliendo de la casa

-los magos sabemos muchas cosas, los vampiros son cosa de todos los días- contestó

-¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso de que eres un mago?- dijo algo enfadado Iván. Yao sonrió y supuso que era hora de darle una pequeña demostración al muchacho así que con pereza empezó a acariciar con su pie la nieve que estaba bajo sus pies, poco a poco esta comenzó a derretirse, de un momento a otro un montón de pasto verde creció acompañado de algunas flores de hermosos colores. Iván no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, se agachó para tomar una de las flores, era real, tan real como él

-entonces… aquello de que habías sido maldecido y desterrado…-

-es verdad- metió las manos en las mangas de su traje –cuando era casi de tu edad robé un pergamino muy importante a un viejo mago, yo aun era un chiquillo y creí que podría escapar, pero en cuestión de minutos el anciano me atrapó, estaba furioso así que como castigo me maldijo… "vivirás con la misma forma hasta que la tierra presencie su ultimo amanecer" eso fue lo que dijo, en pocas palabras soy inmortal, algo parecido a tu hermana… nunca envejeceré, nunca moriré… o al menos lo haré cuando el mundo se acabe. A pesar de que soy un mago intenté varias formas de librarme de la maldición… pero ninguna ha funcionado… supongo que es mi destino- sonrió de manera triste

Iván se quedó pensando, mientras que Yao se mantendría joven el envejecería para finalmente morir… no quería eso, quería estar con Yao, quería vivir eternamente con él.

Los días pasaron y una noche Iván llegó a casa del asiático. El chino lo miró detenidamente, con una mano temblorosa acarició el rostro del más alto

-¿Qué hiciste?- le preguntó al sentir el cubo de hielo en el que se había convertido su piel

-esta era la única manera- le dijo abrazándolo. Yao no podía sentir el corazón de Iván, ya no latía. Su cuerpo parecía más pesado.

Iván le había pedido a su hermana que lo convirtiera, ella obviamente se negó pero él insistió así que la mayor tuvo que acceder. Natasha se enteró, al igual que su hermano ella quería seguir a su gran amor hasta el fin de los días por tanto los tres terminaron convertidos.

Iván y Yao continuaron viéndose, a pesar de que uno era un vampiro y el otro un mago eso no pareció importarle a ninguno de los dos. El tiempo pasaba como si nada para ambos y el pasar de los días solo hacía más fuerte su relación.

Iván pronto ganó fama entre los vampiros junto con sus hermanas así que entre los tres decidieron invitar a otros vampiros para vivir juntos y no tener que andar vagando de un lugar a otro. Se hicieron de una mansión en las afueras de un bosque… eran días tranquilos… hasta que una temida carta llegó

-un juicio…- dijo Iván a sus hermanas las chicas lo miraron preocupadas –también tiene que ir Yao- siguió leyendo, cuando le dio la noticia al mago este no parecía extrañado

El día del juicio llegó, Noruega, Dinamarca, Islandia, Finlandia y Suecia estaban ahí, mirando a los acusados. Iván llevaba unos grilletes de plata que le quemaban las muñecas y los tobillos, todos los que vivían con él estaban presentes.

-mantener una relación amorosa con un mago…- dijo Noruega mientras veía a Iván que rechinaba los dientes por el dolor que las cadenas le provocaban –bueno, tienes la fortuna de que no sea un humano normal porque el castigo sería mucho peor, así que ¿Por qué no mejor solo te arrancamos los colmillos? Así tal vez aprendas que los vampiros solo nos mezclamos con más vampiros- terminó de decir con un gesto aburrido

-¡no pueden hacerle eso!- salió Yao a su defensa, Dinamarca lo fulminó con la mirada

-claro que podemos y será mejor que te mantengas al margen porque sino también te puede ir mal a ti también-

-está bien…- le tranquilizó el vampiro que intentaba sonar normal –creo que es parte de nuestro destino- el mago se apresuró a ayudarlo pero entre Finlandia y Suecia lo detuvieron

-perdónanos- se disculpó en un susurro Finlandia.

Dinamarca se acercó a Iván con un par de pinzas mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su rostro. De pronto los eslabones de las cadenas cayeron uno a uno al igual que los grilletes

-te recomiendo que no hagas eso- dijo Islandia mirando a Yao pues era obvio que él había sido el culpable de aquello

-si vuelves a interrumpir lo matamos- amenazó la voz fría de Noruega, el chino los vio con odio para después mirar a Iván que le sonreía de manera infantil, de la misma forma que cuando era tan solo un niño.

Dinamarca le obligó a abrir la boca. Todos los vampiros se mantuvieron en silencio mientras que Dinamarca ponía las pinzas en uno de los colmillos, se relamió el labio superior y dio un fuerte tirón. Un chorro de sangre salió de la boca de Iván junto con un ahogado grito de dolor y algunos gemidos, las rodillas se le doblaban y de su boca escurría un pequeño río de sangre. Yakaterina que estaba presente se tapó los ojos, Natasha solo agarraba los pliegues de su falda para resistir lo que estaba viendo

El danés tomó por el cabello a Iván que estaba cabizbajo e hizo que levantara la cara. Volvió a poner las pinzas en su boca y con la misma fuerza le sacó el otro colmillo. Más sangre apareció, el vampiro se dejó caer por el insoportable dolor. Yao temblaba aun en el agarre de Finlandia y Suecia.

-toma, que te sirvan de recordatorio- Dinamarca le arrojó los colmillos recién extraídos a los pies y se fue a un lado de Noruega que no mostraba reacción alguna.

Los dos quedaron advertidos, así que como segunda sentencia su separación fue inevitable. Yao se fue mientras que Iván se quedó adoptando así el sobrenombre de Rusia. Los días felices y tranquilos se extinguieron poco a poco pero la sonrisa infantil se mantuvo esperando al dueño de aquella olvidada felicidad.

Rusia se mantenía solo en su habitación, a veces salía a comer con sus hermanas; no muy lejos de su mansión había una pequeña casa en la que habitaban tres hermanos. Solía visitarlos y en raras ocasiones hasta entablaba conversaciones con uno de ellos: Toris era como se llamaba aquel muchacho.

El muchacho ese no tenía nada de parecido con Yao, aunque por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a cuando estaba en compañía del chino… pero también le daba tanto coraje por lo mismo: tener la sensación de estar con su persona especial sin que estuviera ahí.

Así que tomó una decisión, si no podía tener a Yao de nuevo junto a él, por lo menos podía tener un vago recuerdo de él. Una noche fue a casa de los hermanos, se quedarían con él, por siempre, sin castigos, sin reproches, siempre con él… nunca solo… y así fue.

Toris, Edward y Raivis terminaron siendo sus creaciones. Como lo había predicho siempre estaban con él, haciendo un poco más soportable su soledad sobre todo por Toris que se mantenía a su lado incondicionalmente era al único al que podía mostrarle su debilidad y su rabia, el único que estaría a su lado lo quisiese o no.

Sin embargo ahora estaba de nuevo con Yao, lo estaba besando lo estaba tocando acariciando, sin importarle la muerte definitiva o las torturas, solo quería hundirse en ese aroma a incienso y especias que desde hacía siglos lo habían vuelto loco. Enredaba sus dedos en el mar negro que eran los cabellos de Yao, escuchando en su oído los tenues jadeos del chino fundiéndose con su piel que a pesar de los siglos se mantenía tibia. Definitivamente no había pecado más delicioso que amar a Wang Yao.

En otros lados de la ciudad Inglaterra regresaba a casa, en su puerta de entrada pudo notar a una persona que estaba sentada en el piso con la espalda recargada en la puerta

-Alfred ¿Qué haces?- dijo moviéndolo un poco al ver que el muchacho estaba dormido. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos azules y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-vine a verte otra vez- una sensación de vacío se formó en el estomago de Inglaterra al recordar las palabras que Noruega le había dicho aquella noche. Invitó al americano a pasar a su casa, tomaron asiento en el sofá.

-Alfred… yo…- comenzó a decir Inglaterra pero fue interrumpido por Alfred

-Mathew- dijo sin ver a ningún lugar en especial –el error que cometí… tiene que ver con él- el británico tardó un poco en reaccionar ante las palabras del muchacho

-Cuando acabábamos de nacer nuestros padres se divorciaron, por eso tenemos apellidos diferentes. Mi madre se quedó con Matty así que se mudaron a Canadá mientras que yo me quedé con mi padre en Washington, siempre supe que tenía una madre y un hermano en algún lugar pero nunca fueron una parte importante de mi vida, solo me importaba mi padre y todos los mimos, atenciones y regalos que me daba solo a mí… un día me dijeron que Matty vendría a vivir con nosotros pues mamá se había encontrado un nuevo esposo y no lo quería en su nueva vida, a decir verdad yo tampoco lo quería a él en la mía… así que cuando apenas llegó a vivir con nosotros yo lo ignoraba, cuando hablaba hacía como que no escuchaba nada, también en la escuela y convencí a mis compañeros de clase que hicieran lo mismo… poco a poco Mathew se volvió invisible para todos, también para los maestros incluso para mi padre… sin que nos diéramos cuenta Matty había dejado de hablar, nadie se daba cuenta cuando estaba en la misma habitación. Pero hubo un día en especial, yo iba hacia la escuela así que por curiosidad entré al cuarto de mi hermano, lo encontré tirado, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, cuando le dije a mi padre él no hizo nada solo se fue a trabajar, yo me quedé con Mathew, me di cuenta de lo idiota y caprichoso que había sido… así que cambie totalmente mi actitud con él- hizo un larga pausa –sin embargo… Mathew no cambió y se mantuvo invisible para todos, aun ahora lo hace… creo que le arruiné la vida a mi hermanito- dijo con unas sonrisa triste

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas?- preguntó entonces Inglaterra, no como un reproche sino con verdadera curiosidad

-porque tú me contaste de tu vida, así que pensé que sería justo- Inglaterra sonrió y le dio un ligero golpe en la frente al muchacho con la mano

-eres un gran tonto- Alfred solo rió, aquella historia también le había servido de desahogo, nunca se lo había contado a nadie pues se sentía avergonzado y algunas veces hasta dolido con su hermano, tener que verlo todos los días siendo ignorado por la gente…

-oye Alfred- llamó Inglaterra, tenía que ponerle solución a cierto problema.

-dime- respondió el joven acomodándose los lentes

-¿te gustaría convertirte en un vampiro?- preguntó Inglaterra algo inseguro de su propia propuesta.

Alfred lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, realmente no esperaba esa pregunta; miró al techo recargando su nuca en el respaldo del sofá, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y miró de nuevo al ingles que esperaba impaciente porque el americano dijera algo.

-no. Bueno, no te ofendas, pero no me gustaría ser un vampiro… creo que si tuviera la posibilidad de vivir eternamente no podría disfrutarlo sabiendo que jamás moriré, me gusta vivir cada día como el ultimo pues se que tendré que morir así puedo saborear cada cosa que se me pone enfrente y valorar todo lo que tengo- explicó con la enorme sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Inglaterra respiró entonces aliviado, aunque a decir verdad estaba algo desilusionado

-está bien, entonces creo que todo está decidido-

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó confundido Alfred, pero su respuesta fue un beso en los labios

Inglaterra lo tomó por la cara desprevenido y juntó su boca en un juguetón beso, algo demasiado inusual en él, pero si ponía sus verdaderos sentimientos en aquel gesto estaba seguro de que Alfred se daría cuenta de sus planes.

-será mejor que te vayas, ya es muy tarde- dijo separándose solo unos centímetros, el otro con las mejillas encendidas solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza

Inglaterra encaminó al rubio hasta la salida, se despidieron y apenas el vampiro cerró la puerta dijo

-hasta la próxima- recargó su frente en la madera de la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos. No iba dejar alguien lastimara a Alfred, además él ya había vivido mucho tiempo, la muerte definitiva solo sería una aventura más en su larga lista… que lastima que no pudo pasar más tiempo con el americano, seguro hubiera sido muy divertido... sin embargo el hubiera no existe.

/

**Al fin la triste historia de Rusia y Yao, snif snif ja ja ja, me encantó escribir sobre estos dos y también la escena de los hermanos Italia, siempre he pensado que Italia y Romano se verían geniales en una iglesia… seeeee… bueno. Muchas gracias por estar leyendo hasta este capítulo soy taaaaaaan feliz de que les guste ja ja ja de nuevo gracias.**

**Oh y no se preocupes que ese asuntillo de Francia, Mattew y Joan o Juana, también será aclarado no se me ha olvidado ja ja ja (risita nerviosa n_nU) ja ja ja **


	10. Chapter 10

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el "incidente" de Gilbert y aun no despertaba. Como era de esperarse Ludwig se había quedado a su lado en todo momento a pesar de sus telarañas mentales las cuales involucraban a Italia.

Era la mañana del tercer día unos awesome ojos rojos se abrían lentamente mientras intentaban acostumbrarse a la luz matutina que venía de las ventanas.

-¡hermano!- llamó el menor de los alemanes acercándose a la cama

-diablos West, parece como si te hubieran dicho que estas embarazado- se burló Gilbert con la voz ronca intentando mover el cuello en vano ya que un intenso dolor se lo impidió

Ludwig sonrió agradecido de que su hermano estuviera bien, incluso con todo y su mal sentido del humor

-hermano ¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta, obviamente ya sabía que se trataba de ese tal Austria, pero quería escucharlo de los labios de su hermano.

Gilbert rodó los ojos evitando los de su consanguíneo

-ah… no lo sé, todo pasó muy rápido… no presiones a esta awesome victima- mintió, recordaba perfectamente todo lo sucedido.

-¿Fue ese tipo al que llamas Austria?- presionó, conocía demasiado bien al albino como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Qué sabes de él?- preguntó entonces Gilbert, quería conocer toda la verdad acerca de Roderich

Ludwig miró dudoso a su hermano, ¿Sería correcto revelarle el secreto? Pero si lo hacía ¿Qué consecuencias tendría? No solo para Gilbert o para él mismo… según palabras de Romano, también le pasaría algo a Italia

-yo… no sé nada pero pensé que tal vez él tendría algo que ver. Tengo la impresión que los tipos como él son peligrosos-

Gilbert no dijo nada solo miró el techo blanco de su habitación.

-_pero él pidió perdón… tengo la sensación de que él no quería hacerlo-_ pensaba en silencio recordando la suave voz de austriaco cerca de su oído. Cuando el castaño lo pensó muerto este se había disculpado.

-West hazle un awesome favor a tu increíble hermano- dijo con una media sonrisa maliciosa, Ludwig le escuchó atento

-Busca a Austria y dile que quiero verlo-

-pero es peligroso que tal si te vuelve a lastimar…- Ludwig dejó de hablar al notar que se había delatado a si mismo

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que fue él? West, si hay algo que no me has dicho este el momento. ¿Qué tanto sabes de Austria?- hablaba muy en serio

-ya te dije que no sé nada y si eso es lo que quieres entonces lo haré- salió del cuarto algo enojado por lo testarudo que podía ser su hermano ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? No iba a arriesgar a Gilbert de esa manera tan imprudente, pero tampoco podía faltar a su palabra

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe?- se dijo a si mismo… solo había una manera de contactar a Austria y esa era contactando con otro vampiro… después de todo olvidarse de Italia no sería tan fácil.

En la sala de espera del hospital Antonio abría y cerraba su celular hasta que una cara exageradamente triste se dibujó en su rostro

-¡soy un completo idiota!- gritó entonces provocando que las enfermeras le reprendieran con la mirada por el escándalo, el castaño solo sonrió avergonzado

-soy un tonto… ¿Por qué nunca le pedí su número de teléfono a Romano?- se dijo a si mismo dejando caer su cabeza entre sus rodillas

-Romano… ¿Dónde estarás?- preguntó en voz alta sin recibir respuesta. Por alguna extraña razón la última vez que se habían visto el italiano se había despedido de él de una manera muy extraña… se sentía inútil por no poder entender al muchacho… quería verlo, tenía un desesperado deseo de verlo.

Mientras el alemán y el español pensaban cada quien en sus propios problemas el día se les fue como el agua entre los dedos dando lugar a la noche.

En la enorme mansión de Rusia, Austria estaba en su habitación, hojeaba con pereza el libro ahora manchado de sangre que Gilbert le había mostrado el día en que bueno… aquello sucedió.

Miró con melancolía la pintura en donde aparecían Hungría y él, aun recordaba cuando tuvo que pasar horas en la misma posición, además de que el pintor siempre preguntaba porque tenía que ir a pintar de noche teniendo todo el día.

Escuchó como alguien llamaba a su puerta así que cerró el libro e indicó a la persona que podía pasar. Se trataba precisamente de su ex esposa que se acercaba con una de sus típicas sonrisas amables.

Austria no le dio importancia y solo se acomodó en la silla en la que estaba sentado, Hungría lo abrazó por la espalda cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho del pianista.

-¿estás triste?- preguntó al oído con voz suave. Austria frunció el seño ante la pregunta

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

-por ese chico Gilbert…- Austria no dijo nada, pues sabía que intentar mentirle a Hungría no serviría de nada, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie en todo el mundo, si de algo podía jactarse la vampiresa era de ser la única que podía leer los pensamientos de Austria.

La ojiverde se sentó en el piso a un lado del castaño y recargó su cabeza en el regazo de este, inconscientemente Austria acarició el largo cabello de la chica haciéndola sonreír por el cariñoso mimo; algunas costumbres nunca se olvidaban.

-Roderich… fuimos muy felices ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica, disfrutó llamar al austriaco por su verdadero nombre

-claro que lo fuimos Elizabetha- y él se sintió bien al llamar a la muchacha por su nombre de pila –pero no podemos recuperar ni reemplazar la felicidad- dijo con una voz un poco melancólica. Hungría levantó la vista clavando sus ojos oliva en los del vampiro que seguía inmutable como siempre

-pero siempre podemos crear nuevos momentos felices- dijo sonriendo

-ya te dije que tú y yo…-

-yo nunca hablé de nosotros- interrumpió Elizabetha a lo que Austria la miró con curiosidad a la vez que la joven se levantaba con delicadeza. Tomó la cara del ojivioleta y le regaló un suave beso en los labios.

-acepto mi derrota, pero solo porque me encanta ver a dos hombres juntos y si ese tal Gilbert no te cuida como se debe ten por seguro de que será mi cena de navidad- soltó una risita mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

-Gilbert está muerto- dijo entonces Austria cabizbajo provocando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos

-no lo creo… ¿Sabes? A veces Ita-chan habla más de lo que debería y nunca dice mentiras- la húngara cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó en silenció hasta el final del casi kilométrico pasillo. Cuando topó con la pared se recargo en ella dejándose caer junto con algunas lágrimas rojas que se desbordaron silenciosamente.

Lo había perdido por completo y era tan horriblemente doloroso. Parecía que apenas el día anterior habían contraído matrimonio y ahora… estaba dejándole la puerta abierta para irse con alguien más; sus días felices con su gran amor habían terminado... o tal vez ya habían terminado mucho tiempo atrás…

Regresando en sus memorias pudo verse a ella misma y a Austria en una noche de hace mucho tiempo, recordaba el hambre feroz que los embriagaba desesperadamente… él y ella estaban en un pequeño pueblo, no iba a ser el primero en ser arrasado por la pareja que había contraído nupcias ya siendo ambos vampiros.

La sangre resbalaba viscosa por sus manos al igual que su ropa, también sobre Austria, los cadáveres se amontonaban a su alrededor provocando un desagradable olor a muerte, pero a ellos no les importaba, solo querían seguir comiendo, más y más, hasta saciar esa maldita sed que no les dejaba en paz.

Por fin el amanecer se aproximaba, regresaban a casa, para ese entonces Italia Veneciano e Italia Romano ya vivían con ellos.

-Ahhhh, pero que buen festín nos hemos dado- comentó Hungría dando vueltas para dejarse caer en la enorme cama con dosel que compartía con su esposo el cual solo la veía de manera fría

-¿Era necesario matar a tanta gente?- preguntó cambiándose las ropas entintadas de rojo

-¿Qué quieres decir? si estabas comiendo como si estuvieras poseído o algo así- le criticó al castaña

-por supuesto que no, solo te estaba siguiendo el juego-

-¡no me quieras echar la culpa a mí de tus propios asesinatos!-

-pues si no estuvieras obsesionada solo con chupar sangre no tendría que hacerlo- le recriminó el pianista

-¡pero si tú fuiste el de la idea!-

-pues porque si no te llevaba a comer te ibas a poner como la desquiciada que eres-

-¡no me llames loca! ¡Asesino!-

-¡no me digas así!- gritó entonces Austria empujándola con fuerza contra la pared

-yo te llamo como quiera- y le dio una patada en el estomago, comenzando así una horrible pelea… no era la primera y tampoco sería la última hasta que un día Austria tomó sus cosas y se fue acompañado de ambos Italia… la dejó sola.

Otra vez se quedaría sola, pero en esta ocasión ella seguiría adelante, nada la haría caer de nuevo.

En otros lados un grupo de Nórdicos estaban reunidos en su propia casa, Noruega, Dinamarca, Islandia y Finlandia estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa circular que estaba en el descuidado jardín.

Noruega leía bajo la luz de la luna al igual que Islandia a la vez que Dinamarca intentaba llamar la atención del noruego, Finlandia solo jugaba divertido con una perrita que se había infiltrado al jardín.

Todos estaban en completa tranquilidad… bueno excepto por Dinamarca que solo le estaba picando las costillas a Noruega para que este al menos volteara a verlo. Fue entonces que el más alto del los cinco hizo acto de presencia, Suecia salió al jardín con su típica inexpresiva cara, en ese momento la perrita a la que Finlandia acababa de nombrar Hanatamago corrió hasta los pies del Sueco y comenzó a morderle ligeramente el pantalón, Fin corrió hasta el animal y la quitó con delicadeza

-eso no se hace, perrita mala- le regañó el rubio para después mirar a Suecia –disculpa- dijo con una sonrisa, Suecia solo lo miró y retrocedió un poco hasta que finalmente se echó a correr al interior de la casa lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Islandia desviando su atención unos momentos de su lectura

Finlandia aun seguía en el mismo lugar con Hanatamago en brazos

-¿Será por lo que pasó la otra noche?- preguntó en susurros recibiendo en respuesta un ladrido de la perrita así que sin perder el tiempo corrió también para alcanzar al sueco.

-¡Su-san! ¿Por qué me estas evitando?- preguntó cuando logró acorralar a Suecia en la cocina

-no te estoy evitando- contestó el rubio desviando la mirada de los grandes ojos marrones del finlandés

-claro que si… desde que pasó _eso_ apenas si me hablas- la perrita ladraba como apoyando a su nuevo amo -¿será que estas enojado conmigo? Si hice algo para ofenderte perdóname… no fue mi intención- se disculpó muy apenado. Suecia ahora sí que se sentía como la peor persona del mundo

-claro que no… lo que pasa es que… ¡quiero que seas mi esposa!- dijo alzando ligeramente el tono de su voz. Un silencio completamente incomodo se formó en la cocina

-Su-san… no puedo ser tu esposa- comenzó a decir Finlandia. Suecia sintió como su corazón que tantas décadas atrás había dejado de latir se rompía lentamente mientras salía de la cocina sin decir nada

Finlandia se quedó en su sitio alzó a Hanatamago a su altura

-no puedo ser su esposa… porque soy hombre- le dijo al animal, dándose cuenta de que Suecia lo había malinterpretado todo, aunque fuera de eso… le hacía muy feliz su confesión.

-esos dos solo se hacen tontos- dijo Islandia que sin querer había terminado espiando a la parejita desde la puerta

-¡suéltame idiota!- le espetó entonces Noruega a Dinamarca haciendo que el más joven del grupo volteara y pudiera ver que Dinamarca sostenía de las muñecas a Noruega y le mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja

-ya van a empezar- se quejó Islandia mientras entraba con enfado a su casa y dejaba sola a la curiosa pareja.

-¡te digo que me sueltes!- demandaba Noruega

-no quiero, no quiero soltarte nunca- dijo Dinamarca dando ligeros mordiscos en el cuello del noruego haciendo que este dejara de poner tanta resistencia

-te odio- le dijo en voz baja dejándose ahora besar por el más alto que no dijo nada.

-te odio, te odio, te odio- repitió mientras que el otro recorría con su lengua su garganta con más saña

Era la verdad, Noruega le odiaba, odiaba como lo miraba, como lo acariciaba, como lo cuidaba, odiaba sus tontas palabras tiernas, sus estúpidos halagos, su maldita preocupación, odiaba todo en Dinamarca, odiaba su valor, su egocentrismo, odiaba la manera en que lo hacía sentir, aborrecía saberse querido, repudiaba sentirse vivo cuando estaba con él… pero lo que más odiaba de Dinamarca era la loca manera en que hacía amarlo

-te odio- dijo una última vez antes de que sus labios fueran aprisionados por los del danés que sentía cada frase como una puñalada de hielo frío en el pecho.

En el hospital cerca de la ciudad la nieve se acumulaba en la azotea y afuera de las ventanas. Desde el pasillo interior Ludwig veía los blancos copos caer lentamente mientras que él seguía con su camino… no quería ver a Italia, pero tenía que hacerlo pues le había dado su palabra a su hermano así que no le quedaba de otra.

Pasó a un lado de la pequeña capilla en donde alcanzó a ver un curioso rulito que sobresalía entre el religioso decorado de cristal cortado y figuras de santos y vírgenes; entró en silencio observando como Italia estaba absorto en sus propias plegarias con un rosario pegado a su pecho.

-Italia- le interrumpió, el castaño volteó algo sobresaltado

-Ludwig, perdón sé que me dijiste que no viniera pero no podía dejar de pensar en Gilbert y por eso vine… pero ya me voy…- dijo dando unos pasos hacia la salida sin embargo el rubio le impidió el paso, miró hacía el pasillo cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca para así poder cerrar las puertas

-necesito pedirte un favor- dijo algo incomodo, después de todo le había dicho que no quería verlo y ahora le andaba pidiendo favores

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó Italia algo aliviado por saber que podía ser de alguna ayuda

-quisiera saber si podrías hacer venir a Austria… mi hermano insiste en verlo- Ludwig dedujo que su petición no podría ser aceptada por la cara que puso el italiano, ya que primero agachó la cabeza y miró a todos lados como buscando una excusa para dar.

-no puedo hacer eso- respondió apenado

-ya veo, aun así gracias- dijo el rubio dándose media vuelta

-¡espera!- le detuvo Italia –no es que Austria no esté preocupado, lo que pasa es que… bueno… por ahora eso es imposible- fijó sus ojos ambarinos en los celestes del alemán –nos están vigilando y las personas que lo hacen piensan que Gilbert ha muerto por lo tanto si descubren que sobrevivió puede que lo maten y también castigarán a Austria. Por eso creo que será mejor esperar a que todo se calme- explicó forzando una sonrisa

-¿También te vigilan a ti?- preguntó Ludwig, Italia borró su mueca feliz dando paso a una triste

-así es… pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-no me mientas- le exigió el rubio –la última vez dijiste que Austria no quiso lastimar a mi hermano, eso quiere decir que las personas que los vigilan lo obligaron a hacerlo… ¿tú también tienes que matarme a mí?- preguntó con un tono de voz autoritario pero que no lograba esconder su miedo

-si- contestó secamente el vampiro acercándose a Ludwig que no se movió y tomó sus manos –sin embargo no lo haré- otra sonrisa boba se posó en sus labios –he vivido mucho tiempo, hace tres siglos debí haber dejado este mundo así que…- pero fue interrumpido por el repentino abrazo de Ludwig

-¡no quiero! No quiero que mueras- le dijo al oído con su voz grave –encontraremos una solución, ¡no dejaré que te maten!- Italia correspondió el abrazo

-no hay nada que podamos hacer-

-claro que si, ¡puedes convertirme! Así no tendrían porque castigarte- lo tomó por los hombros mientras lo sacudía sin mucha fuerza

-no haré algo así…- acarició su mejilla con ternura –como ya te había dicho antes, yo debí haber muerto mucho tiempo atrás…- pegó su frente en la barbilla del alemán –pero quiero que tú vivas de una manera plena, normal y muy feliz- le dijo sintiendo como el cuerpo grande del joven temblaba ligeramente. Ludwig inclinó un poco su cabeza para quedar a la altura del castaño y rozó sus labios para después profundizar el beso con un poco más de confianza…

Entonces el tacto de su boca hizo que la vista se le nublara, sintió como si alguien estuviera invadiendo su propia mente, abriéndose paso casi a la fuerza…

-Feliciano- dijo al separarse lentamente del muchacho, aunque quien había hablado ya no era Ludwig…

El vampiro se quedó petrificado al escuchar la mención de su verdadero nombre, miró a Ludwig a los ojos notando que estos habían cambiado, ya no eran de ese azul claro… ahora tenían el color de la noche con un brillo que había pensado olvidado con el paso de los años y las generaciones

-…que…- balbuceó Italia perdido en esa mirada que había añorado por tanto tiempo

-perdón por haber tardado…- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa que a pesar de estar en el rostro de Ludwig se veía tan ajena a él

-tú… no… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Italia sin entender nada con unas lagrimas rojas saliendo contra su voluntad las cuales el desconocido con el cuerpo de Ludwig limpió con gentileza –regresé, tal como prometí- Veneciano estaba boquiabierto, y de un manotazo se deshizo del tacto de aquella persona

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó de nuevo aun en shock

-que estoy de vuelta- contestó el otro con tranquilidad

-¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo con tanta tranquilidad?- explotó entonces el castaño dejando escurrir con más fuerza la sangre que salía de sus ojos -¡¿Cómo te apareces así después de tres siglos!- le gritó con la sangre escurriéndole por la barbilla

-Feliciano ¿estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo la voz ahora nerviosa de quien usurpaba el cuerpo de Ludwig

-¡por supuesto que no estoy bien!- respondió Italia –te largas un día a la guerra prometiéndome que regresarás… te dan por muerto y ahora regresas como si nada ¡¿Cómo quieres que este bien entonces?- gritó entre gimoteos, sollozos y mucho llanto -¡te esperé, te esperé muchísimos años! y ahora… y ahora…- dejó salir alguno que otro berreo antes de continuar –y ahora esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos ¡tonto! ¡Eres un gran tonto si piensas que te voy a perdonar todas las noches que pasé en vela, todas las cartas que nunca me respondiste, la preocupación que me hiciste pasar o el dolor que tuve que aguantar cuando me dijeron que habías muerto!- más lagrimas siguieron cayendo mientras que los gemidos de dolor las acompañaban, no le importaba el escándalo que estaba haciendo, ni tampoco que estuviera en la capilla de un hospital

-Feliciano… discúlpame… yo quería volver lo más pronto posible, pero los franceses nos emboscaron, todo pasó tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba moribundo y en lo único que pensaba era en cumplir mi promesa- dijo intentando consolar al italiano que solo respiraba de manera entrecortada mientras dejaba salir sus lamentos. Italia le soltó una cachetada tras otra al sentirlo tan cerca de él hasta dejarle las mejillas amoratadas

-¿¡Porque tardaste tanto?- le recriminó mientras lo golpeaba –si no hubieras llegado tan tarde… yo… ¡yo no me hubiera enamorado de alguien más!- dijo dándole una última bofetada cubriéndose inmediatamente después la cara llenándose las manos de sangre

-¿se trata de este chico Ludwig?- preguntó, Italia asintió con la cabeza aun escondiendo su rostro

El chico acarició con ternura la cabeza del italiano atrayéndolo a su cuerpo envolviéndolo en un agradable abrazo

-gracias por haberme esperado todos estos años- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, el italiano solo pego su mejilla en el pecho fuerte de este sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo que parecía un arrullo –espero seas muy feliz con Ludwig porque él también te quiere mucho, tanto como yo a ti- le dijo ahora tocando la helada mejilla de Feliciano que estaba manchada de sangre

-entonces… ¿esta es un despedida definitiva?- preguntó el italiano sin atreverse a ver a su antiguo amor

-así es-

Italia estrechó en sus brazos al otro intentando absorber todo su calor y esencia

-gracias por cumplir tu promesa- se dieron un último beso, no era uno amargo, al contrario uno muy dulce, como él primero, tan lleno de emociones que se habían guardado especialmente para ese momento. Cuando rompieron el contacto, Ludwig o por lo menos su cuerpo cayó inconsciente, Italia logró atraparlo justo a tiempo así que lo recostó en su regazo, no quería levantar sospechas entre las enfermeras.

Entre tanto, cierto polaco estaba de caza…

El rubio succionaba el ultimo rastro de vida de la joven desafortunada que se le había ocurrido tomar un atajo por el bosque camino a casa. Polonia lamio con deleite las últimas gotas que resbalaban por el cuello de la chica, la dejó caer en la tierra como si se tratara de un lata vacía de refresco mientras que con su dedo quitaba todo rastro de sangre de sus labios y los lamía para no desperdiciar nada.

Miro a la chica en el suelo ahora llena de nieve sucia por la tierra, con su pie movió un mechón de cabello que le tapaba la cara, la miró por unos segundos con indiferencia.

-no sé porque Lit esta tan obsesionado con defender a los humanos- le comentó a su soledad mientras daba una patada al cuerpo inerte cambiándolo de posición, ahora estaba boca arriba. Se puso en cuclillas a la altura del ahora cadáver, tomó el rostro de la victima entre sus manos y la inspeccionó con una mueca aburrida en su cara

-solo saben matarse a sí mismos, al menos los vampiros lo hacemos por necesidad- soltó otra vez a la joven y restregó sus manos contra la tela del pantalón, en realidad se las estaba limpiando.

-tan desagradable como siempre Polonia- dijo una voz desde las sombras, una voz con un irritante tono infantil

-ósea y tú no te quedas atrás Rusia- comentó el ojiverde sonriendo con sorna y regresando a su personalidad de siempre

-¿debería sentirme alagado por esas palabras?- preguntó el más alto recargándose en el tronco de un árbol, cruzando los brazos

-viniendo de mí claro que deberías- contestó el polaco poniéndose una mano en la cadera –pero a que debo el horrible castigo de verte- preguntó aun sonriendo

-solo vine a informarte algo que te hará feliz- Rusia clavó sus ojos violetas en los jade del rubio –voy a liberar a Lituania- bien, Polonia no se esperaba eso, abrió la boca unos segundos pero la volvió a cerrar buscando en la cara de Rusia alguna señal de que estaba bromeando o haciéndole la vida imposible, pero parecía estar hablando muy en serio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el placo

-¿Eh? por fin voy a hacer lo que tantos años me has exigido y lo único que se te ocurre decir es ¿Por qué?, esperaría un "gracias" a cambio-

-¿Por qué habrías de liberarlo ahora?- hubo un silencio mientras que la mente de Polonia trabajaba a mil por hora hasta que llegó una conclusión –ya no lo necesitas…- dijo finalmente a lo cual el ruso solo sonrió como de costumbre

-parece que no eres tan idiota como pareces. Mañana mismo Lituania será un vampiro libre junto con sus hermanos, así que espero que con eso dejes de molestarme- caminó dejando sus huellas en la capa de nieve para después desparecer entre el follaje.

Polonia dio una vueltecita sobre su propio pie mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo -¡al fin Lit y yo podremos estar juntos!- se detuvo en seco mirando hacia donde se había ido Rusia –pero ni creas que voy a dejar este asunto zanjado mi despreciable Rusia- una sonrisa extraña se posó en sus labios junto con una risita traviesa –vas a tener que pagar por todo el daño que le hiciste a Lit y a mí- se alejó del lugar dando saltitos y risas, dejando el cadáver de la chica abandonado

-ósea si no necesitas a Lit más es porque volviste con tú maguito… como que sería una desgracia que alguien se fuera a enterar- rió más fuerte ante su propio comentario y continuó con su camino.

No muy lejos de ahí Lituania miraba embelesado a la luna sin saber las cosas que pasaban a sus espaldas, ignorante de que su persona especial pronto se desharía de él…

/

**Waaaaaa capitulo 10 me "sosprendo" a mí misma, pero todo ha sido gracias a sus comentarios y apoyo si no este fic hubiera muerto ya, pero bueno, cambiando el tema, me encantó escribir este capítulo pero por sobre todo la parte de Italia porque digo: si alguien te hace esperar 300 años no vas y lo recibes como si nada ja ja ja y ya muchs me han dicho que ¿Qué tranza con Polonia? ¿Por qué tan cruel? Bueno, eso ya se verá más adelante, solo denme chance de pensar en algo genial ja ja ja, ¡millones de gracias por seguir este fic! En serio me siento mucho muy feliz nos vemos en el siguiente capi. **


	11. Chapter 11

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Era un idiota… el idiota más grande de todo el mundo, mejor dicho del universo, deberían darle un premio por su gran idiotez… y él que pensaba que era un poco más inteligente que su tonto mellizo. Esto se recriminaba Romano mientras esperaba en la cama de cierto español al dueño de la habitación. El castaño gruñó enfadado mientras tomaba una almohada y la arrojaba con fuerza hacía la pared

-¿¡Qué no piensas llegar a dormir maldito imbécil!- le gritó a la nada enojado y cansado de esperar a Antonio, se tiró boca abajo en la cama abrazando otra de las almohadas, cerró los ojos.

De verdad era tan idiota, esperando a un humano al que se suponía tenía que matar en menos de tres días…

-¿Romano?- preguntó entonces Antonio que estaba en la puerta dejando sus cosas en el perchero

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- preguntó molesto el italiano sin moverse de su posición

-Romano… Romano- dijo el español abalanzándosele al vampiro y estrechándolo en sus brazos –pensé que no te volvería a ver- le dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño

-suéltame- se quejó el castaño empujando a Antonio lejos de él -Dios no puedo creer que seas tan insoportable- el ojiverde por fin se separó del italiano, lo miró por un momento con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Me preocupé mucho- le dijo acariciando su cabeza con ternura

-tenía cosas que hacer- contestó de manera seca Romano cruzándose de brazos examinado las facciones de Antonio, frunció el seño molesto, y después un gruñido de enfado para finalizar con un grito de frustración

-¡aaaahhhhh eres un idiota!- gritó tan fuerte como su garganta se lo permitió

-¿qu… que… fue lo que hice?- preguntó temeroso el español sin saber a qué venía el repentino insulto

-¡tú no hiciste nada! Eso es lo peor del caso…- se quejó el italiano aun enojado, después de todo Antonio no tenía la culpa, el único estúpido en esa situación era Romano. Volteó a ver al moreno que aun lo miraba con algo de curiosidad y miedo.

-no cabe duda de que soy un gran idiota- dijo Romano tomando por los hombros a Antonio y acercándolo a él para besarlo

El español primero miró a Romano que lo estaba besando aun con el seño fruncido, entonces sonrió en medio del beso correspondiéndolo.

Poco a poco el inocente roce de labios fue tomando una intensión más pasional, las manos que momentos atrás habían permanecido en un solo lugar ahora se paseaban rebeldes por debajo de la ropa de ambos, sintiéndose, memorizando con su tacto cada uno de sus rincones y puntos específicos. Pronto la ropa pasó a segundo plano así que se deshicieron de ella tan pronto como fueron a dar la cama.

El cuerpo de Antonio brillaba a la luz de la luna por el sudor, mientras que el de Romano se mantenía frío y pálido, sin embargo sus respiraciones aceleradas le indicaban al español que el vampiro estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Los dos entrelazaban sus manos de vez en cuando y enredaban las piernas sus cinturas queriéndose sentir tan cerca como fuese posible, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco las suplicas por más.

Romano, que estaba sentado en el regazo de Antonio enterraba las uñas en sus hombros al punto de hacerlo sangrar mientras el español entraba en él, Romano lamía y bebía de la herida recién hecha, sintiendo al español dentro de su cuerpo, no resistió la tentación de encajar sus colmillos en la piel bronceada del hispano así que lo siguiente que escuchó fue un leve quejido y después los entrecortados jadeos del ojiverde cerca de su oído. Minutos después el italiano sintió la esencia de Antonio escurrir por sus piernas así que ambos se tumbaron en la cama. Algo adormilado Antonio sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y cayó profundamente dormido… mientras que Romano se mantuvo despierto boca arriba mirando a la ventana… aun era temprano, aun podía hacer lo que le habían ordenado… aun podía fingir que Antonio era solo un insignificante humano al que podía matar con un solo movimiento de su mano.

Se puso el antebrazo sobre los ojos… y miró de reojo al español que murmuraba incoherencias entre sueños… ¿A quien quería engañar? No podía matarlo, al menos no después de que tuvieron sexo apasionado, ya sería mañana… si, mañana sin falta lo haría.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar al joven que ahora babeaba sobre la almohada murmurando cosas sobre tomates, se vistió e intentó arreglarse el cabello, después salió de la habitación… pero no todo era tan sencillo como pensaba pues apenas cerró la puerta Antonio abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se vistió tan rápido como pudo decidido a conocer el mundo secreto que Romano habitaba y al cual no lo dejaba entrar, así que tomó su abrigo y siguió al italiano.

Mientras tanto su no tan malvado mellizo aun se encontraba en la capilla del hospital, estaba sentado en una de las bancas y en sus piernas reposaba la cabeza de Ludwig que se mantenía inconsciente.

Italia miraba al enorme crucifijo que se posaba en el centro del altar, el silencio lo inundaba todo menos sus pensamientos, el reencuentro con aquella persona había provocado que tantos recuerdos regresaran tan vividos…

Aun podía verse a sí mismo siendo apenas un chiquillo, recordaba que estaba saliendo de misa con su hermano el cual lo estaba empujando porque no quería que se le acercara tanto.

-suéltame tonto- le regañó el que en aquel entonces respondía al nombre de Lovino

-pero hermano, hay mucha gente, no me quiero perder- lloriqueó Feliciano intentando tomar la mano de su hermano mayor que solo la quitaba cuando sentía el contacto del otro

-pues esa será tu culpa por ser tan inútil- y siguió con su camino unos pasos más adelante que el menor que corría detrás apresurado por alcanzar a su hermano

El par de hermanos habían perdido a sus padres algunos meses atrás así que como no había quien se ocupara de ellos terminaron trabajando como sirvientes en la mansión de un extraño matrimonio, y decían extraño porque solo veían a los dueños de la casa por la noche, la mujer venía de Hungría y el esposo de Austria, al parecer el hombre era un famoso músico que había decidido instalarse en Italia por algún tiempo.

Lovino y Feliciano llegaron a casa, mientras que Lovino preparaba la cena, Feliciano haría la limpieza ya que en ese aspecto era mejor que su mellizo. Casi todos los días eran así, todo se iba en quehaceres del hogar y por las noches atender a los señores.

La señora Elizabetha o Hungría como a veces escuchaban que la llamaban era una mujer muy dulce y amable… aunque solo tenía un defecto y ese era que le encantaba vestir a sus jóvenes sirvientes con ropa de niña y eso incluía sus uniformes de sirvienta que tenían que usar obligatoriamente, a Feliciano en realidad no le disgustaba mucho, pero Lovino lo odiaba aunque era usar esa vergonzosa cosa o morirse de hambre, así que se mordía la lengua cada vez que le decían lo lindo que se veía.

Por su parte, el señor Roderich o Austria era todo lo contrarío, un hombre serio, ordenado y en algunas ocasiones hasta frío, pero cuando tocaba el piano era como si se convirtiera en una persona totalmente diferente, incluso Feliciano pudo jurar que una vez lo vio sonreír mientras tocaba el piano. A veces tocaba para todos, incluso para la servidumbre… como le gustaban esos días a Feliciano, el señor Roderich en el piano con la señora Elizabetha sentada a su lado recargando su cabeza en su hombro, con su hermano refunfuñando y él solo disfrutando de la paz que se sentía…

Algunas veces antes de terminar con todas las obligaciones e irse a dormir llegaban visitas.

-buenas noches- saludó un día un hombre muy alto, tenía la piel clara, los ojos azul cielo, el cabello rubio, largo con una delgada trenza adornándolo

-buenas noches- saludó temeroso Feliciano escondiéndose detrás de la puerta

-vengo a ver a Austria ¿podrías dejarme pasar?- preguntó más como una orden haciendo que el pequeño italiano temblara un poco, pero entonces otra persona apareció detrás del hombre

-Hey Germania estas asustando al niño, con esa cara de susto que te cargas- bromeó la otra persona, este tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado, con algo de barba en su mentón, sonreía de manera amable y despreocupada mientras le daba palmaditas al otro que solo rodó los ojos enfadado.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeñín?- preguntó el hombre poniéndose a la altura del niño que con más confianza contestó

-Feliciano-

-hola Feliciano, yo me llamo Roma, pero puedes decirme abuelito Roma, ¿te gusta la pasta?-

-¡sí!- dijo emocionado el chiquillo

-a mi también, entonces ¿Por qué no mejor en vez de tenernos aquí afuera vas a prepararnos un plato de pasta mientras que mi amigo amargado y yo platicamos con Austria y Hungria?-

-claro, pasen- les abrió la puerta completamente, pero apenas dieron unos pasos Lovino llegó con cara de enfado

-¡Feliciano! ¿Por qué dejas pasar a extraños a la casa? Está prohibido- le regañó el mayor viendo con sospecha al rubio y al moreno

-no somos extraños- contradijo Germania con voz gélida haciendo que Lovino temblara de miedo

-claro que si…- les rectificó el moreno intentando disimular su miedo

-¿a ti también te gusta la pasta?- interrumpió entonces el "abuelito" Roma

-sí, ¿Qué con eso?-

-Feliciano estaba a punto de prepararnos un poco, así que si tú también quieres puedes ayudarle-

-muérete bastardo, ¡a mí no me vas a sobornar con comida como a mi hermano!-

-Lovino, Feliciano, vayan a la cocina yo atenderé a los invitados- era Austria que se acercaba con su cara seria

Lovino maldijo entre dientes mientras que Feliciano solo se despidió con una sonrisa de Roma que le correspondió el gesto.

-¿Cómo pretendes comer pasta si eres un vampiro idiota?- escuchó Feliciano como Germania le regañaba a Roma el cual solo siguió sonriendo

-hermano ¿Qué es un vampiro?- preguntó entonces el más pequeño

-no lo sé, deja de hacer preguntas extrañas-

Después de aquello Germania y el abuelo Roma los visitaban de vez en cuando; Feliciano y Lovino, aunque lo negara, se habían encariñado con Roma pues era como el padre al que habían perdido. En algunas ocasiones Roma llegaba acompañado de otras dos personas aparte de Germania como lo eran Francia el cual se había auto nombrado "hermanito Francia" e Inglaterra que nunca parecía estar muy contento, al final parecían una gran familia… bueno, una familia a la que solo veían de noche.

Pero un día toda esa felicidad se vino abajo…

-Lovino tendrás que irte a vivir a otro lado- anunció Austria

-pero Feliciano vendrá conmigo ¿verdad?- dijo nervioso sintiendo como su hermano le apretaba el brazo ante la noticia

-lo siento, pero Feliciano se queda aquí, tú iras a trabajar al sur de Italia con una familia española- su voz parecía inexpresiva pero a Austria le incomodaba tener que separar a los hermanos

-no puedo irme así como si nada y dejar a Feliciano aquí, no me iré- declaró el mayor

-no te lo estoy preguntando, de hecho, ya llegaron por ti- en la entrada había un par de hombres que solo miraban

-¡no! ¡yo no quiero irme!- gritó, Austria al notar que el muchachito no cedería hizo una seña para que los hombres se lo llevaran

En ese mismo instante Feliciano se abrazo a su hermano, Lovino lo rodeó con sus brazos, después sintió como alguien lo tomaba por el cuello de la ropa y lo alzaba

-¡suéltame imbécil!- gritó Lovino agarrando con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano pequeño que se aferraba a él

-hermano- gritó y lloró el menor sintiendo como sus manos se alejaban poco a poco de Lovino -¡hermano, no dejes que te lleven!- suplicó el más pequeño a la vez que el mayor forcejeaba con el tipo que lo jaloneaba para separarlo de Feliciano.

Austria tomó a Feliciano para que se mantuviera en paz

-¡Feliciano!- también gritó Lovino mientras pataleaba intentando no soltar la mano de su mellizo que tenía las mejillas rojas y mojadas por el llanto

-¡no me toques! ¡Feliciano! ¡Suéltenme!- gritaba Lovino sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse y sus ojos humedecidos y nublados

-¡hermano!- gritó una última vez el menor al sentir como sus dedos rozaban con los de su hermano antes de ser separados…

Austria caminó lejos de ahí

-Feliciano, ¡Feliciano!- siguió gritando Lovino escuchando el llanto descontrolado del menor

-Feliciano prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase, volveré y estaremos siempre juntos ¡promételo!- le obligó aun peleando con el adulto

-¡te lo juro!- escuchó como contestaba su hermano, después de eso, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo volviera a ver…

Los días rutinarios continuaron, sintiendo siempre la ausencia de su hermano, que a pesar de mandarle cartas seguido no era lo mismo, el abuelito Roma de vez en cuando intentaba animarlo pero en momentos así Feliciano se obligaba a sí mismo a sonreír para no preocupar a nadie… aunque no todo era tan fácil.

Una tarde tras terminar los deberes del jardín decidió ir al arroyo que estaba cerca, se sentó mirando el agua cristalina que corría y de la nada comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, captando la atención de alguien más.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó un niño rubio de ojos azul obscuro, el pequeño vestía de negro y parecía ser de su edad

Feliciano lo miró por unos momentos y después siguió llorando

-¿te lastimaste?- preguntó alarmado el pequeño sin saber muy bien qué hacer

-¡no llores! si quieres puedo llamar a alguien- pero cuando se disponía a ir a buscar a algún adulto notó como la niña (porque pensó que era niña) lo tomaba de su capa negra

-no te vayas… por favor- el niño no pudo más que sonrojarse, a pesar de que la pequeña estaba llorando, no podía evitar darse cuenta de que se veía muy linda, así que se quedó con ella hasta que se calmó.

Los pequeños platicaron un rato, al parecer el niño venía de uno de los pequeños países del Sacro Imperio Romano y estaba en Italia por asuntos de negocios de su padre, para sorpresa de Feliciano el pequeño era casi su vecino, así que quedaron para jugar al día siguiente… al siguiente y al siguiente, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran los mejores amigos.

-O… oye… Feliciano…- preguntó un día el niño mientras terminaban de pintar

-dime-

-¿hay alguna persona que te guste?- preguntó con la cara roja y brillante, (ya había descubierto que era hombre)

-mmmmmmmm… pues no, ve~-

-¿En serio?- dijo emocionado su amigo

-en serio-

-entonces… si… yo te dijera que a tú a mi…- pero fue interrumpido por el llamado de su padre que le gritaba desde el jardín de su casa

-creo que tienes que irte, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Feliciano con un beso en la mejilla del rubio y corrió hacia la casa de Austria, pues tenía que hacer la cena… aunque solo fuera para él

El muchachito se quedó en el mismo lugar tocando el lugar besado

-si te dijera que me gustas ¿Qué harías?- le preguntó a la nada sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Desde hacía un tiempo había guardado ese sentimiento por Feliciano solo que nunca sabía cómo decírselo y le sorprendía que el italiano no se diera cuenta de sus obvios sentimientos, pues siempre que estaban juntos se ponía nervioso, cuando lo llegaba a tocar su cara se ponía tremendamente roja y simplemente no podía evitar suspirar cuando no estaba con él.

Entonces los años empezaron a correr, y ese sentimiento de amor se hizo tan grande que casi no le cabía en el pecho pero era demasiado torpe como para decírselo a Feliciano que siempre parecía ajeno a la situación.

-Feliciano… tengo algo que decirte- dijo un día cuando ambos tenían 15 años

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el castaño que había dejado de usar esos trajes de niña

El que se había convertido en su más grande amigo dio una honda respiración y clavó sus ojos del color de la noche en los almendrados de su amor.

-voy a ir a la guerra- declaró

La cubeta de agua que Feliciano traía en las manos cayó al piso derramando todo en el césped

-¿de qué hablas? No estamos en guerra ni nada…-

-aquí en Italia no, pero en mi casa si, los franceses nos están invadiendo así que tengo que unirme- los ojos del castaño comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-no vayas, aquí estarás bien y a salvo- dijo tomando las manos del rubio que desvió dolorido la mirada

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, es mi deber-

-no, ¡no te vayas! Tú no me dejes solo por favor- lloró abrazando al que ahora era más alto

-no te dejaré solo, ya verás que regresaré sano y salvo- puso dos dedos bajo el mentón del italiano obligándolo a alzar su cara llorosa y depositándole un temeroso beso en los labios. Cuanto tiempo había esperado por ese precioso momento, aunque nunca se imaginó que se trataría de una despedida, pero aun así, sentir la boca del que había sido su amor platónico por tantos años, la emoción era indescriptible.

-te prometo que volveré- Feliciano forzó una sonrisa intentando creer en aquellas palabras

-entonces te esperare con muchos dulces…- no pudo evitar soltar una cristalina lagrima que se paseó rebelde por su mejilla y la cual el chico limpió con delicadeza.

Dos días después lo vio marchar

-volveré pronto- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano, bajo el brazo cargaba un cuadro, una sonrisa triste y un enorme deseo de regresar lo más rápido a casa a un lado de su persona especial.

Los días y las noches pasaron, las cartas fueron enviadas pero nunca había una respuesta, las noticias de la guerra seguían llegando de algunos viajeros, todas decían lo mismo: estaban perdiendo la guerra. Feliciano seguía esperando, porque se lo había prometido, y una promesa no se podía romper… pero el pasar de los años se estaba volviendo insoportable hasta que la tristeza se volvió una tortuosa rutina y las sonrisas falsas un deber que tenía que cumplir para no levantar sospechas pues aun quería creer que volvería, que lo vería llegar con su cara tímida y sus gestos torpes, que lo escucharía decir su nombre y entonces sonreiría para después ofrecerle los dulces que había preparado con tanta dedicación… sin embargo… eso jamás sucedió.

Incluso Lovino regresó, su hermano si había cumplido su promesa aunque eso le costó la vida...

Fue en una noche cuando se reencontraron, Lovino extrañamente iba acompañado de Roma, se veía diferente no solo por el hecho de que había crecido sino todo en él: su piel era más pálida, estaba frío, parecía como si ya no fuera un humano.

Como era de esperarse, Feliciano se desvivió en lagrimas, abrazos y besos hacia su hermano mayor que solo los recibía enfadado aunque en realidad estaba tan emocionado como su mellizo o hasta más, pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas así que era hora de revelarle la verdad.

-Feliciano, yo ya no soy una persona normal- el menor solo lo miró dudoso, sin entender que es lo que quería decir

-cuando estuve viviendo lejos una noche unos tipos se metieron a la casa en donde trabajaba para robar, yo quise interponerme pero entonces me hirieron, ya casi estaba muerto… sin embargo- hubo una pausa, aquello era difícil de decir –cuando estaba agonizando apareció el abuelo Roma, y me transformo en un vampiro- concluyó Lovino

-no entiendo ¿Qué te pasó entonces?- preguntó Feliciano intercalando miradas entre Roma y Lovino

-quiere decir que tu hermano ya no está vivo, por lo menos no como un ser humano, ahora es un ser que solo puede salir de noche y alimentarse de la sangre de otras personas, si se expone al sol morirá de verdad- explicó Roma con una cara tan seria que casi no parecía ser él

-hermano ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en algo así?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar

-porque te lo prometí idiota… te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos- un hueco se formó en el estomago de Feliciano junto con un nudo en su garganta ¿Por qué su hermano sí había cumplido? ¿Porque esa otra persona no? ¿Por qué su mellizo había hecho hasta lo impensable por mantenerse a su lado y ese muchacho solo se había ido así sin más? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto darse cuenta de que ese joven ya jamás volvería? Pero aun tenía a Lovino, él mismo aun tenía una promesa que cumplir

-entonces yo también seré uno, quiero ser un vampiro también- dijo con firmeza Feliciano

-no seas imbécil ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas pidiendo?- preguntó exaltado Lovino

-claro que sí, pero lo dijimos mucho tiempo atrás… siempre estaremos juntos-

-idiota…- solo alcanzó a decir Lovino, entonces tras haber tomado la decisión Roma se acercó a Feliciano inclinó ligeramente la cabeza de italiano para tener mejor acceso a su cuello y encajó sus colmillos.

Feliciano sintió como si con toda su sangre también se estuviera yendo toda su tristeza, todos esos años que había pasado esperando junto con todas las noches de insomnio y las lagrimas saladas que le quemaban la piel, sintió los débiles latidos de su corazón que sabía pronto se detendría, entonces abrió los ojos otra vez y el mundo era completamente diferente, la luna se acababa de convertir en un nuevo sol, lo esperaba la vida eterna…

Ludwig abrió los ojos poco a poco, tardó un poco en identificar en donde estaba y con quien.

-estuviste llorando- dijo con la voz algo ronca viendo hacía arriba pues aun estaba recostado en las piernas de Italia

-me asustaste mucho, te desmayaste, debe ser porque no has dormido bien estos últimos días- Ludwig se incorporó y dio un suspiro

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó mirando a ningún lado

-solo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso- contestó Italia

-intentar no nos cuesta nada- una ligera sonrisa se posó en los labios del germano, esta vez sí era una sonrisa de Ludwig.

Mientras tanto casi llegando al bar Galia Antonio seguía sigilosamente a Romano unos metros detrás.

-¿Antonio?- escuchó que le llamaban, volteó a todos lados encontrándose con Alfred

-Alfred ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en voz baja Antonio intentando no ser atrapado

-estoy esperando a Inglaterra ¿y tú?-

-siguiendo a…-

-Vaya, vaya, pero si eres el amigo de Italia Romano- dijo una tercera voz interrumpiendo al español, se trataba de Polonia

-eh… si, soy yo- contestó el ojiverde con algo de desconfianza

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-vine a ver a Romano-

-ósea, como que si quieres yo puedo acompañarte- bajó un poco la voz –no te preocupes, como que nadie nos va a descubrir- agregó al notar que Antonio estaba espiando al italiano

-está bien- aceptó algo dudoso el español, no se fiaba mucho de ese tipo, pero era la única oportunidad que tenía para descubrir los secretos del vampiro

-¿tú no vienes?- preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a Alfred que solo sonrió de manera nerviosa

-no gracias, yo esperaré aquí-

-de lo que te pierdes- y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios, tomó de la mano a Antonio comenzando a caminar. Sería un pequeño entretenimiento antes de jugar con Rusia.

Humanos, como si alguien se preocupara por ellos… por lo menos no en el mundo de los vampiros ¿o si?

/

**Waaaaaaaaaa que emoción, ja ja ja, bueno al fin la historia de Ita-chan y un poco de Romano porque me gusta ja ja ja, también un poco del abuelito Roma y Germania que más adelante escribiré su desenlace y que fue lo que les pasó a estos dos. ¡No me golpeen! Sé que dije que en la historia de Italia contaría la de Roma y Germania pero cuando me di cuenta no había escrito nada así que ahora les juro y les perjuro que escribiré su desenlace así tenga que desvelarme escuchando los regaños de madre ja ja ja **

**¡Que gusto que estén leyendo hasta aquí! No quepo en emoción XD pero espero continúen para ve que pasa con Toño que también es tan lindo. En serio que tooooodos y cada uno de sus comentarios me hacen sonreír muchísimo**

**De nuevo mil gracias por los reviews y todo, ¡nos vemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Lituania se encontraba en su habitación, estaba terminando de doblar la ropa, había sido una noche muy pacifica y no esperaba grandes sorpresas… tan solo un día normal. Escuchó unos pasos que venían del pasillo, eran las pisadas de Rusia, eran fuertes y calmadas.

Se abrió la puerta, Lituania no pudo evitar temblar al encontrarse con el enorme vampiro que le sonreía de manera infantil.

-vine a darte una buena noticia- dijo al fin con su buen humor, a Lituania aquellas palabras no le daban confianza ya que Rusia jamás daba buenas noticias.

El ruso se acercó al castaño y le acarició la cabeza.

-desde hoy eres libre, también tus hermanos- los ojos del lituano se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sintiendo su voz quebrándose

-¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? Ah, eso deberías preguntárselo a tú amigo Polonia, él fue quien me lo estuvo exigiendo y para serte sincero ya me tenía un poco arto, así que debes agradecérselo- explicó como si nada

Lituania busco donde recargarse… ¿Por qué Polonia haría algo así? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en separarlo de la persona que él quería?

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Polonia?- preguntó sintiendo su sangre hervir

-y yo que sé, es tu amigo no mío- respondió ligeramente ofendido por la pregunta, aunque rectificó su respuesta al ver la expresión enfadada de Lituania –pensándolo bien, debe estar en el Galia, ya sabes que a él le encanta ese lugar, si quieres yo te puedo acompañar y de una vez por todas arreglar este asunto- Lituania asintió con la cabeza decidido así que escoltado por Rusia se dirigieron al tan afamado bar.

Sin embargo en lugares más tranquilos como por ejemplo un hospital, Gilbert veía aburrido la televisión. Por desgracia aun no lo daban de alta así que tenía que pasar los días postrado en una cama. Pero aquella noche sería diferente pues una visita inesperada se presentó.

Gilbert tenía la vista perdida en la televisión, en realidad ni le estaba poniendo atención cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, después una amable enfermera se asomó

-Señor, tiene una visita- abrió la puerta por completo para dejar pasar a un joven de cabello castaño, ojos color violeta, lentes y un lunar bajo el labio. Gilbert sonrió con sorna al ver la cara inexpresiva de Austria, la enfermera se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Te ves bien- dijo el moreno rompiendo el silencio

-siempre me veo bien- contestó Gilbert, parecía feliz

-ni siquiera estando moribundo dejas de ser un narcisista- le regañó Austria cruzándose de brazos

-sabes que eso te excita- bromeó el albino

-no digas tonterías- el alemán soltó una risita y se volvieron a quedar callados

-dime ¿hasta cuándo seguirás actuando así?- preguntó entonces Austria

-lo siento pero así es mi personalidad-

-no me refiero a eso, quiero decir que ¿hasta cuándo seguirás actuando como si nada hubiera pasado?- Gilbert sonrió ante la pregunta

-¿eso va a cambiar el pasado? Si te corro de aquí, si llamo a la policía, si le cuento a medio mundo lo que se de ti no va a cambiar nada de lo que pasó-

-entonces hacemos como si nada y seremos amigos por siempre ¿o qué?-

-Eso suena bien- Austria frunció el seño

-¿es que acaso la pérdida de sangre te dejó idiota o qué? ¡Te quise matar! ¡Me bebí más de la mitad de tu sangre y quieres que vayamos a comer helado todas las noches tomados de la mano!- lo tomó del cuelo de la bata acercándolo a él –soy un maldito vampiro, solo salgo de noche, asesino gente, me ordenaron matarte, y tú… y tú ¡solo sonríes de esa manera estúpida!- alzó la voz desesperado

Gilbert tomó las muñecas de Austria y las quitó de su bata

-¿Quién es el tonto aquí? Yo no te he preguntado nada y ya me dijiste todo- Austria no entendió

-así que eres un vampiro, lo que explica el porqué de que tengas 400 años de vida, solo te vea por las noches y haya terminado desangrado…- su expresión cambio a una más seria –por ultimo acabas de reafirmar mi teoría de que no quisiste matarme a propósito, te obligaron… lo que me lleva a preguntarte la razón-

Austria sonrió algo apenado pues se dio cuenta de que había terminado cayendo en el juego de Gilbert el cual había estado actuando de manera desinteresada para así desesperarlo y él contara la verdad pues sabía que no se la diría por las buenas

-y bien… estoy esperando tu respuesta- dijo el albino sacando al pianista de su ensimismamiento

-Veras, nosotros los vampiros solo podemos ver a los humanos como un simple alimento y nada más, si llegamos a relacionarnos más de lo debido con ellos el secreto de nuestra existencia podría estar en peligro. Es por ello que hemos inventado mitos acerca de nosotros mismos, para que la gente los crea y así podamos vivir tranquilamente sin que nadie sospeche nada y poder llevar una vida tranquila-

-¿y cómo carajos explicas a Dracula entonces?- Austria rodó los ojos por la tonta pregunta

-es verdad que el Conde fue un famoso vampiro, aunque no tuve la fortuna de conocerlo, pero como sea, él cometió el grave error de forjar una amistad con ese escritor Bram Stoker el cual después sacó un libro, obviamente el conde no fue tan idiota como para revelarle todos nuestros secretos, al contrario solo los exageró haciendo que los verdaderos vampiros pasáramos desapercibidos entre los mortales, ahora si me permites continuar con lo que estaba diciéndote-

-lo siento, tenía esa duda kesesese-

-cuando nosotros rompemos la regla de no intimar con humanos somos castigados por los vampiros más antiguos de nuestro continente, en este caso Europa, los que son los encargados son los Nórdicos… ellos hace poco descubrieron que algunos hemos estado interactuando con humanos más de lo debido y nos ordenaron matarlos… si no ellos lo harán y de paso nos castigarán-

-entonces creo que no hay remedio más que enfrentarlos- dijo Gilbert quitándose las cobijas de encima

-no digas tantas tonterías, ellos son vampiros de más de mil años y tú eres solo un mocoso a su lado- dijo mirándolo enfadado por su actitud tan infantil

-pero es peor quedarse con los brazos cruzados, además…- tomó del brazo a Austria obligándolo a acercase –yo se que tú me deseas Roderich- y lo besó en los labios sintiendo el helado contacto de la boca del vampiro que titubeó unos segundos para después dejarse llevar.

Y en la nada modesta mansión de Francia las cosas no eran muy diferentes…

El francés le abrió la puerta caballerosamente a Mathew que agradeció en un susurro y algo inseguro entró a la casa, el rubio tomó de la mano al más joven y lo aceró ahora pasando su brazo por la cintura acercando su boca al oído del chico

-como te prometí, esta será una noche inolvidable- dijo suavemente rozando sus labios en el oído del chico para después hacerlo cerca de su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

Entonces maldijo mentalmente a Mathew, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo de esa manera? Con esos ojos azules aniñados, con esa mirada inocentona que era idéntica a la de ella… a la de su amada Joan… ¿Por qué tenía ese horrible sentimiento de amor impregnado en sus orbes azules, el mismo amor que siempre vio reflejado en los de su querida Juana?...

-_Je ne vois pas bien _(no me veas así)**- **pidió mentalmente sintiendo la cálida respiración de Mathew sobre su boca para después besarlo lentamente, moviendo sus labios con paciencia y delicadeza dejando que el muchacho se acostumbrara a él… justo como había hecho la primera vez que la besó a ella.

Maldición, maldición, maldición que hasta el temblor de su cuerpo era idéntico, su inseguridad al besar, el sabor de sus labios era el mismo, pero Matt no era Juana, no lo era porque ella ya había muerto, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirla a pesar de estar bien consciente de que a quien estaba ahora acariciando era a Mathew.

Paseó su lengua por el cuello y garganta del joven, escuchó como este lo llamaba entre gemidos

-Fra… Francia…- escuchó, fue entonces que cayó por completo en la realidad… si fuera Juana entonces ella lo hubiese llamado por su nombre real, si fuera ella a quien estaba ultrajando entonces sentiría su vana resistencia porque en ese momento estarían en el campamento del ejercito que la chica dirigía con las agallas que cualquier hombre envidiaría, ella intentaría luchar contra sus besos y sus caricias… en cambio Mathew las aceptaba sin chistar, sin siquiera una réplica.

¡Pero qué cruel era! Compararla, incluso confundirla con Mathew, él no era ella y jamás lo sería… nunca podría traerla a la vida, nunca podría volver a besarla… nunca más podría intentar ocupar su corazón de nuevo porque siempre supo que este le pertenecía a Dios y a su país… solo una mínima parte a él.

Pero el destino era doblemente cruel, le habían traído a una persona que lo hacía sentir igual que su joven guerrera, le habían puesto en bandeja de plata a quien pudo hacerlo sentir de nuevo como un ser viviente y otra vez el destino se lo arrebata porque esa misma noche tenía que matarlo. Aunque tenía una última satisfacción y esa era que Matt moriría por su causa, no gracias a un incompetente rey, ni a una estúpida guerra ni siquiera a manos del endemoniado fuego que se tragaba todo a su paso como fue con Juana… no, Mathew moriría de la manera más plena, él tendría la más placentera de las muertes y de eso él se encargaría.

Pronto llegaron a su cama de sabanas blancas de seda, los besos que habían comenzado dulces y acompasados habían tomado un ritmo más acelerado, Mathew casi arrancaba la ropa de Francia que ahora se le hacía tan estorbosa, mientras que Francia había hecho a un lado la melancolía y el recuerdo de viejos amores y se deleitaba con la cara sonrojada y necesitada del chico.

Mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del muchacho mientras que su mano traviesa ya estaba ocupada acariciándolo de arriba abajo arrancándole uno que otro gemido a Matt que solo buscaba la boca del otro para ahogar sus gritos.

Francia sonreía orgulloso de su propio trabajo, besando ahora el cuello, pecho estomago, pubis del rubio hasta llegar a su entrepierna la cual besó delicadamente para después ponerla sobre su hombro acariciando el pie del joven.

-¿sabes que es lo que tenemos aquí?- preguntó de pronto lamiendo la entrepierna del chico sin dejar de masturbarlo, Matt solo negó con la cabeza

-tenemos la vena femoral, una arteria muy importante, si alguien llegase a desgarrar esta especifica parte de tu cuerpo morirías desangrado en segundos- dijo volviendo a besar el lugar. Mathew ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que le estaba diciendo pues estaba más concentrado en las sensaciones que el galo el hacía sentir

El vampiro se acomodó entre las caderas de Matt, le dio un corto beso en la punta de la nariz para penetrarlo repentinamente provocando que el ojiazul diera un ligero gemido de dolor.

-ahora te hare otra pregunta _mon petit_- dijo mientras embestía, Matt solo enterraba sus uñas en la helada espalda de Francia que aun tenía su pierna sobre su hombro

-¿Qué es lo máximo que darías por mi?- preguntó aun penetrándolo

-lo que sea- respondió entre jadeos Matt pegando a más a Francia a su cuerpo, quería sentirlo tan cerca como fuera posible, sentirlo invadiéndolo, entrando en él con desenfreno

-¿incluso tú vida?- preguntó una vez más mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

-¡si!- contestó casi en un grito sintiendo como Francia entraba aun más profundo

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Francia saliendo lentamente de Mathew y ahora bajando su boca hasta la ingle del chico, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que sus dedos tomaran el lugar que minutos antes pertenecía a su miembro sin dejar que Matt dejara de gozar.

Lamió de arriba abajo la entrepierna del joven, dejó escapar una risa extraña y sin más que esperar encajó sus colmillos en la suave y delicada piel de Matt que dejó salir un grito al sentir los filosos dientes desgarrándolo, pronto unos hilos de sangre corrían por su pierna al mismo tiempo que los dedos de Francia seguían con su tarea dentro de él.

La sangre chorreaba por la barbilla del francés y por su muslo cayendo finalmente en las sabanas blancas sin embargo Mathew no hacía nada, solo observaba como los finos labios del vampiro succionaban y como su lengua intentaba rescatar las gotas de sangre que resbalaban.

Era una grotesca delicia ver a Francia beber desesperado y al mismo tiempo sentir sus dedos entrando y saliendo. El color escarlata de su sangre llenaba todo incluso el cabello dorado del francés, la sensación de estar siendo devorado en todos los sentidos posibles solo lograba que se excitara más, sin darse cuenta estaba alentando al vampiro a que siguiera con ambas tareas y Francia no se hacía del rogar; pronto una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, no sabía si el orgasmo o la muerte se acercaban tal vez ambos, así que dejó escapar un último gemido junto con el penúltimo latido de su corazón.

Aunque no todos se divertían tanto como en la cama de Francia.

Polonia caminaba alegre tomando de la mano a Antonio que en ese momento se arrepentía de haber confiado en ese tipo.

Polonia abrió la puerta del bar al mismo tiempo que tomaba con más fuerza la mano del español

-_dobranoc wszystkim!_ (buenas noches a todos)- gritó el rubio muy animado haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan

-oye dijiste que nadie se daría cuenta- le regañó Antonio sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre él junto con la mano del polaco apretando la suya

-ósea ¿Qué tu mami nunca te dijo que no confiaras en extraños?- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios jalándolo y pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello del moreno y poniendo su brazo en su espalda inmovilizándolo

-muy bien ¿Quién quiere darle la primera mordida?-

-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciéndolo? suéltalo en este mismo momento- ordenó entonces Romano apareciendo de entre el tumulto de gente. Polonia dio un paso atrás junto con Antonio, chasqueó con la lengua

-Romano baby, como que todos queremos beber un poco de este chico guapo, no seas envidioso- dijo Polonia mirando divertido al italiano

-¡nadie le va a hacer nada! así que quítale tus raritas manos de encima-

-¿Por qué te pones así? de todos modos tienes que matarlo, déjanos ayudarte- dijo entonces Polonia

-¿matarme? ¿Romano que quiere decir con eso?- preguntó entonces Antonio aun estando aprensado por el rubio, Romano solo frunció el seño

-¿Eh? ¿Ósea como? ¿No te dijo algo tan importante?- preguntó fingidamente sorprendido el polaco –que malo eres Romano, no decirle a tu querido humano que lo tienes que asesinar- acercó su boca al oído del español y en un susurro le dijo

-¿aun puedes querer a alguien que te quiere ver muerto?- dejó escapar una risita traviesa

-¡ya cállate!- gritó entonces el italiano arrojándose contra Polonia con todas sus fuerza obligando a este a que soltara al español que cayó a un lado de los dos vampiros.

Romano tomó por los hombros a Polonia y lo arrojó brutalmente al otro extremo del bar. Todos los presentes vieron el cuerpo del polaco volar rompiendo a su paso varias mesas y sillas hasta chocar en la pared dejando algunas cuarteaduras.

-creo que alguien debe aprender modales- escuchó que decía Polonia aun desde el piso, el rubio tomó un pedazo de madrea de una de las mesas rotas, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el italiano, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba frente al castaño con la improvisada estaca enterrada en el vientre de este.

-no es mi estilo lastimar a los míos, pero creo que tú serás mi primera excepción- dijo enterrando con más saña el pedazo de madera. La camisa de Romano comenzó a mancharse de sangre a la vez que escurría por la rudimentaria arma manchando la mano del ojiverde

-¡Romano!- gritó alterado Antonio al ver como la sangre se expandía por la ropa del vampiro

-¿Quién coño te crees que soy? Necesitas vivir unos cuantos siglos más para poder hacerme daño- dijo Romano con el seño fruncido y una media sonrisa en sus labios tomando con fuerza la muñeca del rubio que no parecía asustado y obligándolo a sacar la estaba de su interior.

-¿Estacas? Y yo que pensé que ya habían pasado de moda- escucharon que decía una ruidosa voz.

En el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa ególatra y los brazos cruzados estaba Dinamarca

-_merda-_ masculló el italiano sin soltar a Polonia

-¿se puede saber porque están peleando como vulgares humanos?- preguntó entonces Noruega que entraba al local

-Creo que porque hemos tenido mucha influencia de ellos, miren hay uno aquí ahora mismo- respondió entonces Polonia señalando con la mirada a Antonio que veía confundido a todos lados. Romano soltó al polaco y corrió hacia donde estaba Antonio poniéndose frente a él de forma protectora.

-este tipo vino aquí porque Polonia lo engañó- declaró sin siquiera esperar que le pidieran una explicación

-¿yo? Como que te estás confundiendo, el estaba siguiéndote, yo solo le ofrecí mi compañía- respondió el rubio lamiendo sus dedos aun manchados con la sangre del castaño

-no me importa la razón, el punto es que hay un humano aquí- dijo el noruego fríamente –muévete- le ordenó a Romano que a pesar del miedo no hizo caso

-no haces caso… - dijo de nuevo Noruega –Dinamarca- llamó al más alto que con un simple movimiento de su mano quitó de enfrente a Romano y en el proceso le dislocó el hombro.

-así que tú eres uno de los humanos que está haciendo tanto alboroto- dijo dirigiéndose al español

-creo que eso no importa ahora, hay gente lastimada, hay que llevarlo al hospital- dijo desafiante, no le interesaba quien diablos era ese chiquillo rubio solo quería ayudar al italiano

-¿herida? ¿Quién de aquí está herido?- preguntó entonces de manera burlona Dinamarca alzando la camisa de Romano que a pesar de estar lleno de sangre no tenía ninguna herida.

-pero… yo lo vi, vi como ese tipo le enterraba…-

-así es, viste muchas cosas así que no podrás salir vivo de está- se agregó otra persona, Islandia que se acercaba a la escena tranquilamente

-entonces hoy cenamos comida española- dijo emocionado Polonia dando palmaditas alegre

-lo siento pero no puedo morir hoy- dijo Antonio decidido

-¿en serio?- preguntó Islandia alzando una ceja

-así es, porque aun quiero pasar más tiempo con Romano- agregó ahora con su típica sonrisa amable, Romano no sabía si ese tipo era un imbécil o de verdad lo quería tanto como decía

-¡cállate!- gritó entonces Polonia rodeando el cuello del moreno con ambas manos -¡cállate! ¡cállate! ¡cállate! Eres un humano solo sabes decir mentiras, solo sabes lastimar a los tuyos, todos son iguales, ¡todos los humanos son unos malditos monstruos!- decía apretando el frágil cuello de Antonio. Noruega, Dinamarca e Islandia no hacían nada al respecto mientras que Romano intentó intervenir pero fue detenido por Dinamarca.

-cl… claro que no… yo quiero a Romano…- dijo con la voz cortada Antonio que a pesar de estar siendo asfixiado aun intentaba sonreír

-¡no es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un sucio mentiroso! Tú no lo quieres, solo quieres lastimarlo, solo quieres verlo sufrir como todos los de tú maldita raza-

-¿y tú acaso no fuiste antes un humano?- preguntó la voz de Lituania que sacó de su trance a Polonia soltando de inmediato al español

-Lit…- dijo mirando a su amigo que lo miraba de manera fría, detrás de él estaba Rusia con una extraña sonrisa en los labios

-¿Qué te ha pasado Feliks?- le preguntó de nuevo usando el nombre humano de Polonia

-no me llames así- dijo entonces el rubio tapándose los oídos con las manos

-te llamaré así porque ese es tu nombre-

-no es cierto- dijo cerrando sus ojos negándose a esa verdad

-dime… ¿en qué momento te convertiste en esto?- preguntó entonces Lituania tomando el rostro del ojiverde entre sus manos

-¿de qué hablas Lit? si todo lo he hecho por ti… yo te quiero, eres lo más importante para mí, tú me salvaste, me diste otra oportunidad- dijo abrazándose al castaño enterrando su cara en el pecho de su creador…

-pero yo no te convertí en un vampiro para que mataras humanos indiscriminadamente, ni tampoco para que tomes decisiones por mí…- dijo sin responder el abrazo

-se lo merecen… todos y cada uno de ellos… es su castigo- dijo aun escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Lituania. Recuerdos dolorosos de una segunda guerra mundial llegaban a su mente, una vez más se vio a si mismo escondido entre los escombros de un edificio que acababa de ser bombardeado, rezaba a su Dios porque los alemanes no lo encontraran sino lo llevarían a los campos de concentración… si tenía suerte tal vez solo le darían un disparo en la cabeza como habían hecho con su familia.

Estaba hambriento, tenía frío pero el miedo era lo peor, sentirse presa de miles de cazadores que buscaban a quien asesinar, sangre fresca que derramar.

Escuchó pasos, tembló y se tapó la boca intentando hacer inaudibles los sollozos que el pánico le obligaba a soltar, cerró los ojos con fuerza para ver si así despertaba de la pesadilla pero no funcionaba… los pasos se habían detenido, estaban a un lado de él, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. Pedir misericordia no funcionaria, ya había visto a cientos hacerlo y solo era una patética broma para los soldados alemanes.

-¿estás bien?- escuchó que una voz suave le preguntaba. No, seguro que era una trampa, una mano se posó en su hombro, el temblor se hizo más fuerte

-no tengas miedo- le volvió a decir la voz, se escuchaba tan convincente que abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos azules que lo miraban preocupado.

Intentó hablar pero en su lugar solo salieron gruesas lágrimas y alguno que otro quejido, tenía tanto miedo y sentía tanto alivio al mismo tiempo que no podía hablar. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó del desconocido dejando salir toda su angustia, el extraño personaje solo respondió el gesto y acariciaba su espalda intentando tranquilizarlo

-ya basta…- balbuceó sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar por toda su cara, quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas, ya no quería estar en medio de la guerra ni de cadáveres, tampoco quería seguir corriendo solo quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas.

-¿te gustaría empezar de nuevo?- escuchó como la persona que aun lo abrazaba le preguntaba, Feliks levantó el rostro y pudo notar la seriedad en las palabras del chico castaño así que asintió con la cabeza decidido no le importaba el precio mientras pudiera escapar de ese infierno.

El otro mucho sonrió con una dulzura casi indescriptible, le limpió las mejillas empapadas con delicadeza, movió un poco su cabello sucio y despeinado y acercó su boca a su cuello. De pronto hacia más frío de lo normal y su cuerpo se sentía más pesado pero a pesar de todo eso se sentía tan bien…

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y enfocaron el cielo nocturno sabía que desde ese momento tendría otra oportunidad junto a esa persona que sin ser humano había mostrado más misericordia que una persona viva, una extraña criatura que se alimentaba de sangre había sido piadoso, amable y dulce así que se prometió que estaría con él para toda la vida, con su querido Lituania al que con el pasar de los años no pudo evitar amar con todo lo que restaba de su frío y muerto corazón.

-pero que patético te vez así Polonia- dijo entonces la voz de Rusia sacándolo de sus recuerdos

-¿patético?- dijo entonces Polonia soltando suavemente a Lituania – Lit… tú dices que yo tomo decisiones en tú lugar pero ¿sabes porque Rusia te liberó en realidad? No fue porque yo se lo pidiera, lo he hecho por casi cincuenta años y ni siquiera lo había considerado… Rusia te liberó porque ya no te necesita, en pocas palabras, porque una vez más está con su querido mago- el rubio miró al ojivioleta que tenía el entrecejo fruncido -¿lo vas a negar Rusia-chan? Dijo usando el sufijo de manera burlona

-¿eh? ¿Otra vez portándote mal?- preguntó entonces Dinamarca tras escuchar la declaración de Polonia

-no… no lo negaré- respondió con firmeza el ruso. Lituania sintió como algo se rompía en su interior y como los pedazos de eso se le encajaban en todos lados… era verdad… Rusia había vuelto con él mago sin importarle el castigo, por eso se estaba deshaciendo de él… porque al único que había amado incondicionalmente era a otro…

-te lo advertimos…- comenzó a decir Noruega cuando un estruendo los interrumpió

-¡no teman más que ya llegó el _hero!-_ gritó entonces Alfred entrando al bar dando un sonoro portazo

-¿y este imbécil que hace aquí?- preguntó entonces Romano a lo cual todos miraron fijamente y en silencio a Alfred que no notaba el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado

-ah… es que… bueno, hace un rato escuché un gran alboroto y después todo en silencio así que pensé que algo malo había pasado, pero si todo está bien entonces me retiro- pero fue detenido por Islandia

-¿Por qué no mejor te quedas ya que estas aquí… humano?- preguntó tomando de la muñeca al rubio que sintió como hacia presión lastimándolo

-¿Alfred?- preguntó entonces Inglaterra que acababa de llegar tan solo unos segundos después, viendo como Islandia tenía a Alfred y como este parecía feliz de verlo llegar

-vaya parece que mataremos tres pájaros de un tiro: al humano de Romano, a Rusia y al humano de Inglaterra, a eso le llamo tener suerte- comentó Dinamarca divertido con la curiosa coincidencia –solo falta el humano de Italia Veneciano; es bueno saber que Austria si cumple con su tarea-

-pues temo decirles que no es tan responsable como parece- agregó la awesome voz de Gilbert que también entraba acompañado de Austria

-¡hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te escapaste del hospital?- y si, detrás de la pareja estaba otra…

-West, no me escapé solo me salí sin avisarle a nadie- respondió olvidando que estaban en presencia de los cinco vampiros más peligrosos de toda Europa

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó inocentemente Italia viendo a todo el mundo que los miraba a ellos preguntándose exactamente lo mismo

-¿de dónde diablos salen? Parecen cucarachas- preguntó Islandia viendo a todos los que acababan de entrar, aunque aún faltaba una última pero no menos importante persona

-Hay fiesta en mi propio bar y yo sin enterarme… que malos son- dijo un conocido acento francés.

-Francia ¿Tú también vienes a presumirnos a tú humano?- preguntó fastidiado Dinamarca viendo las caras confundidas de todos los presentes

-lo siento _mon ami_ pero mi humano, como tú lo llamas, ya está ligeramente muerto- dijo soltando una risita.

Dinamarca suspiró aliviado, aunque el alivio no duró por mucho tiempo

-oh perdonen mi descortesía, he de decirles que no vengo solo- agregó el francés aclarándose la garganta abriendo por completo la puerta de su propio bar –les presento a Canadá- de las sombras apareció un chico de cabello rubio con un curioso rulito, ojos azules, lentes, con una sonrisa nerviosa… piel pálida, filosos y largos colmillos…

-¿Ma… Matty?- tartamudeó Alfred

/

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa oh que emoción, que emoción, me fascinó escribir este capítulo, de principio a fin sobre todo la parte de Francia y Canadá, he de decir que mi teclado quedó lleno de sangre por toda la que salió de mi nariz mientras escribía, también al fin la triste historia de Polonia, chan chan chan (música de suspenso) ja ja ja.**

**Creo que lo más divertido fue poner cuando todos llegan al bar, uno detrás del otro ¿Qué acaso no se vieron en la entrada? Bueno, digamos que no, ja ja ja, ahora me tengo que dar a la tarea de escribir lo que sigue estoy muy emocionada espero ustedes también.**

**¡Un billón de gracias por todos sus comentarios! Son todos muy especiales y algunos hacen que mi día se alegre y sea perfecto, espero sigan leyendo y sigan disfrutando gracias por todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**


	13. Chapter 13

VAMPIRE HETALIA

-¿Ma… Matty?- tartamudeó Alfred al ver a su hermano gemelo ser presentado con el sobrenombre de Canadá, también al notar su piel más blanca de lo normal. Se acercó lentamente a él soltándose del agarre de Islandia que a decir verdad también estaba sorprendido, tomó la cara de su hermano entre sus manos sintiendo como estaba helada

-Matty- volvió a decir viendo fijamente los ojos azules de su hermano, sintiendo como su presencia era un poco más imponente que antes

-maldito _blood freak _¿qué diablos le hiciste?- preguntó iracundo Inglaterra, Francia solo se encogió de hombros

-pues lo que me ordenaron, lo maté- contestó con sencillez

-¿y porque mierda lo convertiste?- preguntó Noruega intentando mantener la calma sin lograrlo

-porque jamás especificaste, solo dijiste que lo querías ver muerto, y ahí está: sin pulso ni nada-

-deja de hacerte el imbécil sabes perfectamente bien que para convertir a alguien necesitas de nuestro permiso- le espetó el nórdico perforándolo con la mirada

-creo que lo olvidé- contestó cínicamente el francés.

-¿Dónde está Suecia?- preguntó Noruega sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Francia

-está afuera con Finlandia- contestó Islandia

-llámalo y dile que no permita que nadie salga de este lugar hasta que yo diga lo contrario- el paliplateado asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar al sueco mientras que Noruega caminó hasta la oficina de Francia, cerró la puerta y cuando supo que nadie lo estaba mirando se recargó en la pared dejando su espalda resbalar hasta quedar sentado en la pared

-ya estoy harto- dijo dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos

Islandia caminó rápidamente hasta la salida de emergencia en donde se encontró con Fin y Suecia que parecían estar en medio de una discusión.

-Suecia, necesitamos que vengas adentro- dijo Islandia inexpresivo como siempre

-irá en un momento- respondió Finlandia

-tiene que ser ahora- contradijo el peliplateado

-no tardará- dijo con la voz firme, raro en él, pero sin más remedio el islandés tuvo que obedecer, después de todo era el más joven del grupo, así que regresó al bar.

-ya oíste, tengo que irme hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión- dijo Suecia pero Finlandia le cortó el paso poniéndose frente a él

-no, lo arreglaremos aquí y ahora-

-no hay nada que decir ya me diste tú respuesta así que no puedo hacer nada- continuó Suecia evitando ver los ojos marrones del más bajo que dio un gruñido de fastidio

-¡Su-san no entiendes nada!- chilló exasperado Finlandia cerrando los puños –esa vez solo te fuiste como victima de telenovela sin dejarme explicarte -

-¡no quiero escuchar tus pretextos acerca de porque no quieres estar conmigo!- Suecia alzó la voz haciendo que esta retumbara por todos lados, sin embargo Finlandia no se inmutó en lo más mínimo como hubiera pasado con cualquier otra persona que escuchara la grave y profunda voz del sueco.

-no son pretextos porque es obvio que no puedo ser tu esposa por el simple hecho de que yo también soy hombre… sin embargo…- se puso de puntillas rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Suecia, se acercó a él cerrando los ojos pero…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Suecia nervioso viendo como Fin solo estaba frente a él con los ojos cerrados. El finlandés abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que Suecia era más alto de lo que había calculado

-Su-san…- dijo apenado aun en su misma posición, el otro solo lo miró –pues agacharte un poco… por favor…- pidió completamente avergonzado por su error de cálculo, aunque gracias a Dios Su-san no hizo preguntas y solo obedeció, inclinando su cabeza ahora estando a la altura del finlandés permitiendo a este ultimo por fin juntar sus labios con los del ojiazul.

Fin pudo sentir como Su-san temblaba un poco haciéndolo sonreír en medio del beso pues no importaba que tan atemorizante fuera seguía siendo irremediablemente tímido.

-no puedo ser tu esposa peor si puedo estar contigo todo lo que quieras- dijo Finlandia separándose y sonriéndole de manera dulce. Suecia intentó decir algo pero la felicidad que lo embargaba no se lo permitía.

-vamos a ver que quiere Noruega- dijo de nuevo Fin tomando de la mano al más alto entrando al lugar en donde se encontraron con toda una convención de humanos y vampiros

-Romano ¿estás bien?- preguntó por quinceava vez Antonio

-¡¿Cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirte que si?- gritó exasperado el italiano a lo que el español solo sonrió

-lo siento pero es que fue muy impactante ver cómo te atravesaban una estaca en el estomago, además aun estoy intentando asimilar que eres un vampiro- Romano miró a otro lado

-seguro ahora me odias por ser un monstruo- dijo el castaño sin poder evitar el tono melancólico en su voz. Antonio sonrió algo enternecido por la actitud de Romano así que lo rodeó con sus brazos

-no me importa si estás muerto o si estás vivo, me gustas tal como eres- dijo dándole un corto beso en la mejilla

-Entonces ya te enteraste… perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes- se disculpó mientras tanto Ludwig con su hermano

-no te preocupes West, el problema ahora es salir de este lio, tengo la sospecha de que no será nada fácil ¿ya viste las caras de todos aquí? Parece que están esperando el mismísimo apocalipsis- murmuró Gilbert viendo a todos lados

-espero esto no termine en tragedia- dijo mirando de reojo a Italia que parecía preocupado al ver como llegaban Suecia y Finlandia

-Alfred ¿estás bien?- preguntó Inglaterra acercándose al americano que veía a su gemelo intentando consolar a Francia que lloraba a lagrima viva por sus mesas desechas y su pared destrozada

-eso creo- contestó el rubio con una forzada sonrisa

-no puedo creer que ese maldito _frog face _le haya hecho eso a tu hermano-

-no te enojes, acabo de hablar con Matty y me dijo que fue su decisión… aunque siento raro de saber que mi hermano es un vampiro pero si él es feliz no tengo porque recriminarle nada- dijo intentando sonar normal

-ya veo…- Alfred miró a Inglaterra como parecía algo triste

-por cierto, no te he regresado lo de la ultima vez- agregó el rubio captando la atención del ingles

-¿Qué co…- pero el más joven no lo dejó terminar ya que tenía su boca pegada a la de él

-como el héroe que soy no puedo permitir que alguien me robe un beso, yo los tengo que robar-

-¡muérete idiota!- gritó apenado Inglaterra recordando el beso que el mismo le había arrebatado a Alfred la última vez que se vieron

-Iggy, eres tan gracioso cuando te pones así- se burló Alfred.

-así que ahora eres uno de los nuestros- comentó Islandia a Mathew que había decidido darse por vencido en su intento de tranquilizar a Francia

-supongo que si- respondió algo avergonzado Matt

-déjame decirte que no es tan divertido como parece, estar muerto no es fácil ni agradable, esto no es como lo pintan en las películas- le advirtió de manera fría

-vivir tampoco es fácil ni agradable… - contestó el canadiense –nada en este mundo lo es- Islandia dejó salir una microscópica sonrisa

-qué bueno que lo entiendas- y se lajeó de ahí

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Francia, Noruega se mantenía sentado en el piso con los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo, escuchó como la puerta a su lado se abría.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sabiendo que la persona que acababa de entrar era Dinamarca

-quería saber si estás bien-

-pues no lo estoy. Tengo que encargarme de no se cuentos humanos junto con los estúpidos vampiros que no saben seguir una maldita regla, también tengo que volver a castigar a otro vampiro al que se le ocurrió enamorarse de un mago más viejo que yo y por ultimo tengo que ver qué hacer con un vampiro recién creado- enumeró sin siquiera voltear a ver al rubio que se sentó en el piso frente a él

-no te deprimas Noru solo tienes que matarlos a todos- dijo como la fresca mañana

-si fuera así de fácil ya lo hubiera hecho… no puedo matar a tantos humanos ni a tantos vampiros, si me meto con el mago estoy seguro que sus compañeros querrán una explicación si no es que hasta venganza… ya estoy harto de este maldito trabajo, todo sería más sencillo si pudiera dejarlos ir y que arruinen sus vidas como les plazca-

-pues entonces hazlo, yo se que cualquiera que sea tu decisión será la más acertada- Noruega levantó la cara encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de Dinamarca, pasó una mano helada por las mejilla del despeinado chico.

-aun eres un niño- Dinamarca tomó la mano de Noruega aun en su mejilla

-claro que no, he estado contigo por más de mil años así que sé que todo estará bien y ten por seguro que yo estaré ahí para decirte "te lo dije"- una expresión risueña se dibujó en su rostro.

Noruega sintió que el odio hacia Dinamarca volvía a crecer un poco más ante tal expresión… después de tanto tiempo aun no podía entender como ese chiquillo podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas con tan solo un gesto, definitivamente odiaba amarlo.

-¿sabes? A veces quisiera poder escaparme como lo hicieron Germania y Roma- comentó intentado desviar la mirada de los ojos azules de Dinamarca, pero este lo tomó de los hombros abrazándolo

-no digas tonterías, todo tiene solución… solo no te des por vencido como esos idiotas- Noruega cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por el aroma de Dinamarca, olía a nieve, a bosque, a naturaleza… era relajante estar así.

La tranquilidad comenzó a invadirlo igual que la nostalgia y los recuerdos…

Estaba en una acalorada discusión con dos vampiros: Roma y Germania, ellos dos unos años más jóvenes que el mismo Noruega, recordaba que estaban en un jardín, en Italia del siglo XVIII.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- espetó Roma a Noruega que lo miraba con frialdad

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Te lo diré: el hecho de que hayas creado a cuatro vampiros y los hayas escondido por más de cinco siglos, ¡eso tiene de malo! ¿Qué te crees? Que podemos andar convirtiendo gente a nuestro antojo ¿Crees que estar muerto y caminar por el mundo es lo que todo humano desea?-

-Francis lo deseaba, le di el regalo de la vida eterna, Arthur quería venganza contra los franceses y también le di esa oportunidad cuando estaba tirado en un campo de batalla moribundo… y por último, Feli y Lovino querían estar juntos por siempre… también les he dado esa posibilidad…- declaró sintiendo su sangre muerta hervir

-¿¡pero a cambio de qué? De una maldición, de no ver jamás la luz del sol, de ser cadáveres que caminan de noche matando para poder vivir ¿esa es la clase de vida que buscas para ellos? ¡Claro que no! Nunca pensaste en ellos, ni un solo momento te paraste a pensar que sería de su futuro siendo vampiros; marginados de la sociedad sin oportunidad de relacionarse con alguien más que no sean otros monstruos chupa-sangre… ¡tú y tu maldito egoísmo!- volteó a ver a Germania que se había mantenido en silencio

-me decepcionas Germania… siguiendo los pasos de este imbécil ególatra… también fuiste a arruinarle la existencia a otros dos, seguro imaginaste que nadie lo notaría… ¿Cómo no íbamos a notar a un vampiro que es un famoso músico o a otro que es un solicitado mercenario? Dime… ¿me vas a dar una excusa tonta como lo acaba de hacer Roma?- preguntó

-No, yo lo hice porque quise, transformé a Roderich por propio capricho y lo mismo hice con Vash… pero era la única manera-

-¿la única manera para qué?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba al rubio

-para dejar una prueba de nuestra existencia- contestó secamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Noruega intercalando miradas entre el germano y el latino

-que dejaremos este mundo- declaró Roma. Noruega comenzó a reír… si, Noruega rió, rió tanto que se le salieron las lágrimas

-ja ja ja ¡pero que estupidez!- dijo abrazando su estomago

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Roma acercándose al vampiro para darle un puñetazo directo en la cara, pero fue detenido al instante por Noruega que rodeó el puño con su pequeña mano

-que no se te olvide con quien estas tratando- dijo regresando a su estado normal haciendo presión en la mano del más alto -en pocas palabras se van a suicidar… ¿y esas seis personas que carajos tenían que ver con sus planes?-

-sigues sin entender Noruega… a pesar de que has vivido mucho más tiempo que nosotros- dijo Germania

-entonces explícame- y soltó a Roma que tomó su mano adolorida

-¿de qué sirve vivir tantos siglos, haber peleado en tantas batallas, ver pasar las generaciones si cuando decides morir definitivamente nadie te recordará? A veces el olvido es peor que la misma muerte… morir junto con viejas historias, sin siquiera un atisbo de que estuviste en este mundo… ni una sola prueba…- comenzó a explicar Germania

-por eso los creamos, no queremos ser solo el par de vampiros longevos que vivieron en los tiempos del imperio Romano y las invasiones germanas que se aburrieron de vivir. Queremos dar fe de que estuvimos aquí, y esa prueba son nuestras creaciones, a ellos a los que les dimos un poco de nuestra historia y nuestros dones o maldición como tú la llamas-continuó Roma

-sigue pareciéndome algo egoísta y estúpido. Si quieren ser recordados sigan viviendo-

-no, ya hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo, ahora solo queremos descansar tranquilos sabiendo que nuestras creaciones… Roderich, Vash, Francis, Arthur, Feliciano y Lovino tienen una parte de nosotros en ellos, ahora es su turno de decidir cuándo dejar este mundo y que es lo que harán para dejar huella- concluyó Germania

-que idiotez solo un par de narcisistas podría hacer tal cosa… pero ya que han decidido morir supongo que ya no tengo trabajo que hacer, solo apresúrense en hacerlo- caminó alejándose del lugar.

Una semana después le llegó la noticia de uno de sus informantes: Roma y Germania habían muerto definitivamente, según los rumores habían esperado el amanecer en Roma, nada se encontró de ellos más que a sus respetivas creaciones que daban el ultimo adiós bajo la luna muchas horas después de que sus creadores se hubieran entregado a la luz del sol.

¿Les habría dolido? Se preguntó a si mismo Noruega mirando el cielo estrellado desde su habitación, la nieve se acumulaba en el exterior, recordó las palabras de ambos vampiros:

-ser olvidado es peor que morir- se repitió… ¿sería verdad? Intentó imaginarse cómo sería que muriera y nadie supiera si quiera su nombre o su rostro, las personas a las que había conocido, los cuatro vampiros que se habían convertido en su familia… que ninguno de ellos pudiera recordarlo…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, era Dinamarca

-me acabo de enterar acerca de lo de Roma y Germania- dijo algo sorprendido –aun no me lo puedo cre…- pero se detuvo al notar como un par de gotas rojas corrían silenciosas por las mejillas pálidas del nórdico

-o… oye ¡no te pongas así! no sabía que fueras tan cercano a ellos- dijo Dinamarca entrando en pánico, ¡no sabía qué hacer! Jamás en toda su vida había visto a Noruega expresando sentimientos y ahora de repente lo veía llorando.

Se acercó al más bajo sin saber qué hacer, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente: lo abrazó. Bueno siempre que Suecia hacía algo mal Finlandia lo abrazaba para consolarlo, parecía funcionar.

Noruega no hizo nada, pero Dinamarca sentía como su cuerpo pequeño temblaba bajo sus brazos, el vampiro milenario y fuerte que conocía no estaba, ahora solo veía a un chiquillo asustado

-¿me olvidarás?- preguntó Noruega con la voz cortada

-¿perdón?- preguntó el danés sin saber a qué se refería el otro

-si llego a morir definitivamente ¿me olvidarás?- volvió a preguntar gimoteando

-por supuesto que no… siempre estrás conmigo- contestó con la voz suave acariciando su cabeza acercándolo más a su pecho, Noruega lo rodeó con sus brazos.

No sabía que estaba haciendo, se maldijo por ser tan débil, por sentirse tan vulnerable, por dejarse consolar por un idiota como Dinamarca, se maldijo y maldijo al más alto por hacer ese momento tan reconfortante… por sentir ese extraño sentimiento aflorar desde su pecho sin vida. Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado de saber que no sería olvidado, de saber que Dinamarca siempre estaría ahí.

Salió de sus recuerdos al sentir la humedad escapando de sus ojos, empujó con brusquedad a Dinamarca y limpió rápidamente la lágrima roja que escapaba por la esquina de su ojo.

-suficiente, tenemos que terminar con esto- dijo levantándose intentando sonar normal, Dinamarca sonrió al ver que la muralla de Noruega se podía quebrantar aunque fuera un poco.

El noruego dio una bocanada profunda de aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, no era vital respirar pero así se tranquilizaría más fácilmente.

Abrió la puerta, enfrentando las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes.

-antes que nada, todos los que no tienen nada que hacer aquí lárguense- dijo sin mucha delicadeza así que todos los clientes se fueron uno a uno maldiciendo y murmurando cosas.

-vamos Lit- dijo Polonia tomando de la mano a Lituania

-hey ¿ustedes a donde creen que van?- preguntó entonces Islandia

-pues que yo sepa Lit y yo no hemos nada malo- dijo Polonia altivo

-tú empezaste todo este embrollo así que te quedas- le contradijo Dinamarca, después de todo Polonia fue quien los había llamado, así que el rubio solo rodó los ojos fastidiado.

Esperaron a que todos salieran para finalmente quedar solamente los cinco Nórdicos, Italia, Romano, Inglaterra, Francia, Austria, Rusia, Polonia, Lituania, Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred, Mathew ahora Canadá, y Ludwig.

-aun falta una personita. Finlandia- llamó Noruega al chico que dio un saltito al escuchar su nombre

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó

-ve a la casa del mago y tráelo, también a sus aprendices por favor- pidió amable

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Yao? El no hizo nada, él que rompió las reglas fui yo- salió a su defensa Rusia rápidamente destrozando con eso lo poco que quedaba del corazón de Lituania por lo cual Polonia solo entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño que intentó sonreír sin lograrlo

-te equivocas; los dos rompieron las reglas, tú maguito hizo un trato con nosotros: si se alejaba de ti no haríamos nada en su contra, pero dado que les gusta rebelarse tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto…- explicó Islandia

-si es así ¿para qué quieren a sus aprendices?- preguntó Rusia intentando mantener la calma

-ya lo verás…- respondió Noruega cruzándose de brazos. Finlandia salió del bar a toda prisa.

-oigan, aquí se siente un ambiente muy tenso ¿Por qué no tomamos algo antes de empezar con los castigos?- propuso Francia

-que buena idea, trae algunas botellas- coincidió Dinamarca, Francia llamó a su fiel sirviente Pierre para que tomara la orden

-¡heeeeyyyy!- gritó entonces exasperado Gilbert -¿Qué mierda es esto? No estamos en un convivio de secundaria así que antes que nada les quiero advertir a ustedes- gritó señalando a los cuatro nórdicos que quedaban -¡no van a poder contra el awesome yo y tampoco dejaré que le hagan nada al señorito! ¿Me entendieron montón de cadáveres?- gritó de manera retadora

-si, no tienes porque gritar- contestó Noruega indiferente

-muérete mocoso sin vergüenza- mascullaba Dinamarca que era detenido por Suecia que lo tomaba desde atrás por los brazos

-hermano compórtate- le regañó Ludwig golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Oye Veneciano- llamó entonces Romano a su mellizo, el menor lo miró

-ese idiota alemán parece muy calmado- dijo examinando el semblante del rubio que solo regañaba a su hermano

-¿tú crees? A mí me parece que está muy nervioso- dijo Italia mirando a Ludwig, tal vez el ojiazul sabía controlarse mejor que los demás, pero el italiano sabía que tenía miedo, tanto como él.

-Iggy, tranquilízate- dijo entonces Alfred que estaba un poco más alejado del grupo mientras rodeaba la mano de Inglaterra con la suya.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice _bloody hell_? Eres un despreocupado, no sabes lo que estos tipos son capaces de hacer- le regañó el ingles sin soltarse

-_don´t worry, the hero is here!-_ intentó consolarle el Americano logrando solo un bufido de enojo por parte de Inglaterra que temía más por el humano que por si mismo.

Canadá también era un manojo de nervios, retorcía los pliegues de su chaqueta frenéticamente, casi parecía que la quería romper

-_mon amour_ si sigues haciendo eso te desvestiré aquí mismo para que dejes en paz tú ropa- le advirtió lujuriosamente Francia

-no… no es necesario- contestó Mathew moviendo sus manos frente a él en forma de negación sabiendo que el francés era capaz de cumplir su amenaza –es solo que estoy preocupado- confesó mirando al piso y de vez en cuando a los nórdicos que tomaban una copa de sangre cada quien.

-ah… no es necesario, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo llenando su propia copa –lo peor que puede pasar es que nos entierren un mes encadenados con plata, o que nos dejen en letargo unos cuantos siglos, que nos arranquen los colmillos o que nos dejen quemarnos con el sol un rato- contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, provocando que el pequeño canadiense sintiera que volvía a morir por segunda vez

-ahhh pero _mon petit_ eso no es nada, puedo soportarlo mientras tú estés bien- dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro abrazándolo protectoramente, haciendo que Matt se sintiera más tranquilo tan solo un poco.

-¿Estas feliz?- preguntó Rusia acercándose a Polonia que lo miró con desdén

-Lit… ¿Por qué no vas a sentarte mientras yo platico con Rusia?- pidió el rubio, a decir verdad Lituania no tenía nada de fuerzas para poder mirar a Rusia a la cara así que hizo caso a su amigo.

-sí, estoy muy feliz- dijo sonriendo sin vergüenza, el ruso también sonrió como de costumbre

-pero le acabas de destrozar el alma a tú mejor amigo- comentó, sin embargo el polaco no dejó de sonreír

-yo no lo hice, fuiste tú, además yo haré lo que sea para sanarlo… en cambio tú…- su sonrisa tierna cambió radicalmente a una maliciosa –tendrás que separarte de tú querido humano otra vez- el ojiverde se puso en puntillas para quedar a la altura del rubio, lo tomó por la bufanda delicadamente –ahora sentirás todo lo que yo he sentido- le susurró con su boca cerca de la del ruso.

Rusia lo empujó sin mucha fuerza quitándoselo de encima, sonreía de manera infantil como siempre

-he de admitir que fuiste un buen oponente Polonia, pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente inclusive frente a los Nórdicos- le advirtió, el polaco rió mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda

-no esperaba menos de ti Rusia- y caminó hasta donde estaba Lituania y se sentó a su lado rodeando su brazo.

-ya llegamos- anunció Finlandia desde la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Yao, seguido de Kiku, Yong Soo, Mei y finalmente Xiang.

-Buenas noches Yao- saludó cortésmente Noruega

-buenas noches aru- respondió el chino.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?- preguntó el peliplateado dejando en una mesa cercana su copa vacía

-eso creo- contestó calmadamente Yao –supongo que es porque Iván y yo nos volvimos a ver-

-exactamente, pero te propongo un trato- dijo el nórdico sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y al mismo Rusia. –como puedes ver hay varios desobedientes que siguen tus pasos y los de Rusia, a diferencia de ti ellos no son magos, solo son humanos comunes y corrientes, pero sería un tremendo dolor de cabeza castigar a todos ellos más aparte matar a los mortales, es ahí en donde entras tú- explicó

-¿quieres que los maté a todos o qué? aru- preguntó frunciendo el seño

-claro que no, no somos tan bárbaros, solo quiero que borres la memoria de los humanos- un silencio incomodo inundó el bar

-¿solo eso?-preguntó entonces Gilbert con una ceja alzada incrédulo -¿Dónde quedaron las torturas y toda esa fama que se cargan?- los demás coincidían con su opinión, excepto que no lo expresaban en voz alta

-¿no te das cuenta?- preguntó entonces Austria –el castigo no es para ustedes sino para nosotros- Gilbert lo miró con duda – si les quitan sus recuerdos…-

-ustedes no nos reconocerán- terminó de decir Italia con las lagrimas comenzando a salir por sus ojos –si nos llegásemos a encontrar, o si le hablamos no sabrán quienes somos… se olvidarán de todo, como si jamás nos hubieran conocido-

-pero podemos conocernos de nuevo- incluyó esperanzado Antonio

-por supuesto que no- le contradijo Noruega -si a alguno se le ocurre cometer la misma estupidez no nos dejarán otro remedio que la muerte definitiva-

-así que tendrán que soportar esa carga. Vivirán con el recuerdo de sus amados humanos… pero ellos seguirán con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado pues solo borraremos las memorias que tienen sobre ustedes, incluso perderán los sentimientos que llegaron a tener, así de fácil- concluyó

-perder hasta los sentimientos, junto con los recuerdos- repitió Ludwig, por alguna razón esas palabras le pesaban, era como si ya hubiera vivido una situación así antes.

-si me niego a hacerlo ¿Qué pasaría?- preguntó Yao

-pues tendrías frente a ti una masacre… incluyendo a Rusia por supuesto, pero si aceptas solo tienes que hacer uso de tus habilidades, además también tendrías que borrar la memoria de Rusia, bueno, solo los recuerdos que te incluyan a ti- Yao frunció el seño, parecía angustiado, todos los presentes compartían ese sentimiento…

Romano miró a Antonio, imaginando como sería no volver a tener sus ojos verdes sobre él, viéndolo con ternura, tal vez después lo verían con indiferencia o con una fría cortesía… nunca más con un amor solo para él

Inglaterra tomó fuerte la mano de Alfred, no quería que el rubio lo olvidara pero eso era mejor que matarlo, tendría una vida feliz, normal, sin tener que soportar todos los problemas que un vampiro acarreaba, parecía una solución excelente pero entonces ¿A qué se debía el dolor punzante en su pecho? ¿Por qué pensar que de pronto Alfred ya no lo llamaría con su enorme sonrisa lo ponía así? una parte de su cuerpo pedía a gritos que nada de eso sucediera, no quería ser olvidado…

Gilbert solo se quedó en el mismo sitio sin atreverse a ver a ningún lado, Austria a su lado se mantenía igual, su mente era un misterio en cambio el alemán se negaba a tal sentencia… era como si le fueran a arrebatar algo muy preciado y se lo escondieran sin que él estuviera consiente… pero lo peor era la impotencia que sentía, se aferraba a la imagen de Austria, se aferraba a la melodía de piano que siempre le escuchaba tocar por las noches, se aferraba a eso porque si modificaban su memoria tenía la esperanza de conservar algo de esos recuerdos para después recuperarlos poco a poco, eso quería creer…

Ludwig sentía el cuerpo tembloroso de Italia pegado a su pecho, un nudo en su garganta no le permitía reconfortar al italiano que lloraba desconsolado. Veneciano no podría soportar otra vez que algo así pasara, ser separado de las personas a las que amaba, siempre se repetía la historia ¿Cuántas veces más pasaría por eso? Pero ahora sería doblemente cruel, lo tendría casi frente a él… pero Ludwig solo lo pasaría de largo, tal vez solo le dedicaría un gesto amable pero nada más… volvería a irse…

Rusia escrudiñaba con sus ojos violetas la cara indecisa de Yao… ¡en verdad lo estaba considerando! ¡Pero él estaba dispuesto a morir antes que olvidarlo! ¿Por qué Yao no lo entendía?

-Está bien… lo haré- contestó finalmente el mago, sus aprendices lo miraron con preocupación al ver el gesto de dolor en su rostro

-¡no!- gritó entonces Rusia

-¡no estoy pidiendo tú opinión! Es mi decisión- le regañó el asiático con las lagrimas cristalinas escurriendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas

-muy bien, pero hay algo más- comenzó a decir Noruega – a él- y señaló a Alfred –él es hermano del vampiro recién creado, necesito que se olvide de él también- Mathew miró asustado a su hermano y corrió hasta él

-no te preocupes Matty- dijo forzando una de sus sonrisas de héroe –estaremos bien recuerda que soy un héroe- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que le menor se abrazara a su gemelo

-perdóname por todo Matty, sé un buen chico- dijo estrechando con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermanito.

-ya puedes comenzar- le indicó Noruega a Yao que se limpió la cara con las anchas mangas de su traje

-antes necesito pedir algo de ayuda-

-ahí tienes a tus aprendices- le indicó Islandia

-si dejo que ellos me ayuden les provocarán un daño cerebral- se dirigió a los chicos, especialmente a Kiku

-¿Aun sabes cómo localizar a esos dos?- le preguntó al asiático que hizo una expresión de aflicción mientras asentía con la cabeza

-llámalos y diles que vengan en este mismo instante, estoy seguro que si tú se los pides lo harán- Kiku dio un suspiro, pidió pluma y papel.

En una hoja escribió una nota, también lo hizo con la otra, las dos las dobló hasta hacer dos pequeñas grullas de origami, las puso sobre la palma de su mano, dio un ligero soplido y ambas grullas salieron volando hasta perderse en el manto nocturno.

Cinco minutos después un alboroto se escuchó desde la puerta, como si fueran dos personas peleando.

-quítate mocoso, me llamó primero a mi- espetó una voz masculina

-claro que no, fue conmigo primero- contradijo otra voz adormilada

-muévete idiota- dijo la primera voz

-muévete tú anciano- siguió la segunda voz

De un golpe la puerta se abrió, dos tipos entraron con señales de pelea ya que estaban arañados, despeinados y con la ropa revuelta

-¡Kiku, ya llegué!- anunciaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Uno de los hombres era moreno, usaba una sudadera verde con la capucha puesta y un extraño antifaz blanco que cubría la mitad de su cara, el otro tenía el cabello largo con dos rulitos en la coronilla, traía una playera blanca con una chamarra marrón, sus ojos eran verdes oliva y parecía tener sueño…

/

**Wiiiiiiii ¡OH DIOS! Ja ja ja lloré haciendo este capítulo, espero ustedes hayan llorado también, ya ven me gusta la mala vida ja ja ja**

**Ahora saben que pasó con Roma y Germania cortito pero les juro que escribí y reescribí esa parte como cinco veces hasta que la sexta fue la vencida y la mejor. Y yo y mi súper plagio de una escena de Harry Potter, no sé si recuerdan que en la tercer película hay una escena donde Draco le manda una nota a Harry con una grulla hecha de origami, bueno, si no la han visto finjan que no leyeron esto y que esa escena de Japón haciendo origami es original ja ja ja**

**¡UN TRILLÓN DE GRACIAS! A todos y cada uno de sus comentarios que siempre hacen que me súper emocione cuando los leo y me sienta agradecida de que lean esta humilde historia. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**


	14. Chapter 14

VAMPIRE HETALIA

Los dos individuos respiraban dificultosamente, mientras veían a todos a su alrededor

-¡vampiros!- dijo con un tono enfadado el hombre del antifaz

-y supongo ustedes son magos- contestó Noruega viéndolos con aburrimiento

-¿Qué si lo somos? Estamos aquí porque uno de nuestros amigos nos ha llamado- contestó el otro hombre de cabello largo con la voz monótona pero frunciendo el seño

-Heracles, Sadiq… yo le pedí a Kiku que los llamara- interrumpió entonces Yao

-¿para qué? ¿Los chicos pálidos les están causando problemas?- preguntó el que respondía al nombre de Sadiq con una media sonrisa

-eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros- se incluyó Dinamarca mirándolos con desdén –su amigo nos tiene que ayudar para salvar su pellejo-

-¿porque no mejor arreglamos esto de otra manera?- dijo Sadiq haciendo tronar sus nudillos

-Vamos Kiku, esto podría ponerse peligroso, te llevaré a un lugar seguro- escuchó como Heracles le decía a Kiku mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-¡quieto mocoso! ¡No dejare que te lleves a Kiku a ninguna parte!- le espetó Sadiq ahora ignorando por completo a los vampiros

-tú sigue en tu asunto, yo llevare a Kiku a otro lugar donde haya menos idiotas queriendo pelear con vampiros- dijo sin ningún intereses sin soltar la mano del asiático.

-como si fuera a dejarte hacer eso- le espetó el del antifaz tomando al japonés de la otra mano y jalándolo. Heracles también lo jaló empezando así una infantil pelea en donde el único perjudicado era el pelinegro que solo estaba comenzando a hartarse

-¡suéltenme de una buena vez!- demandó alzando un poco la voz, tanto Sadiq como Heracles se quedaron pasmados

-hey idiota, ¿traes tú cámara?- preguntó Heracles a Sadiq en un susurro

-no, pero traigo mi celular- dijo sacando el aparato y poniendo la opción de tomar fotografías

-no se te olvide pasarme las fotos después- esto lo decían pues ver a Kiku enojado era algo que solo pasaba cada mil años

-entonces van a ayudar a Yao-san ¿sí o no?- preguntó el asiático regresando a su seriedad de costumbre.

Sadiq carraspeó guardando su teléfono, se cruzó de brazos enfrentando una vez más a los cinco vampiros que comenzaban a exasperarse

-primero necesitamos que nos expliquen la situación, como bien saben no es normal que un vampiro le pida favores a un mago-

-ja ja ja que gracioso sonó eso, no les estamos pidiendo un favor, mejor dicho nosotros les estamos haciendo uno- respondió Dinamarca

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Heracles que bostezaba de vez en cuando

Tras una no muy extensa explicación, pues Heracles amenazaba con quedarse dormido, Noruega explicó el porqué de haberlos llamado

-entonces creo que no tenemos otro remedio… después de todo es difícil para un mago borrar las memorias de tantas personas, la realidad puede que te cobre un precio muy alto- dijo Sadiq

-muy bien… pueden comenzar…- dictaminó Noruega repasando con la mirada todos los presentes que sintieron esas palabras calarles en lo más hondo de su ser.

-¿Quién será el primero?- preguntó Yao, nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron en su mismo sitio

-que sea el albino altanero- propuso Dinamarca con malicia

-¡no voy a dejar que nadie me toque desgraciados!- gritó Gilbert pero cuando intentó siquiera moverse sintió como alguien lo tomaba por los brazos desde la espalda

-no hagas esto más difícil- le dijo Islandia que era quién lo sostenía

-cállate idiota, mejor lárgate a que te dé un poco el sol- decía intentando soltarse sin lograrlo, Yao se acercó. Austria solo miraba cerrando sus puños con fuerza, viendo como Gilbert luchaba a pesar de todo.

El asiático puso la palma de su mano sobre los ojos del chico

-hey señorito no pensaras que esto me va a vencer ¿o sí? Soy demasiado awesome así que quita esa cara de tristeza…- decía con sus ojos siendo cubiertos por la mano del mago, de la cual salió un pequeño destello blanco –no te queda bien…- dijo finalmente Gilbert cayendo al suelo inconsciente

-¡Gilbert!- llamó entonces Austria acercándose al cuerpo del ojirrojo que parecía estar profundamente dormido

-no te preocupes… no sintió nada- le intentó consolar Yao, Islandia se apartó mientras que Austria se arrodillaba a un lado poniendo la cabeza del alemán sobre sus piernas, sintiendo como el pecho de este subía y bajaba en una apacible respiración

-no cabe duda de que eres un narcisista sin importar la situación- dijo en un murmullo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-sigues tú- dijo Islandia tomando a Antonio del brazo separándolo unos pasos de Romano

-antes… ¿puedo despedirme?- pidió amablemente el español, Islandia dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Antonio se acercó a Romano y le acarició la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño pequeño

-todo estará bien, no te pongas triste- le decía al italiano que se mantenía cabizbajo

-pues claro que para ti todo va a estar bien… vas a olvidarme…- dijo Romano alzando la cabeza viendo la sonrisa tierna de Antonio, pero pudo notar un par de pequeñas lagrimas que se comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

-si es así, asegúrate de no olvidarme a mí- le levantó el flequillo depositándole un amoroso beso en la frente. Heracles se acercó, se puso detrás del español e hizo lo mismo que Yao: cubrió los ojos verdes del castaño que aun se mantenía sonriente para después dejar salir un resplandor, y al igual que Gilbert, Antonio cayó al suelo dormido.

Romano se acuclilló a su lado notando como una lágrima se resbalaba por la cara de Antonio desviándose hacia su nariz cayendo por la punta de esta

-¿Cómo pretendes que te olvide idiota?- le preguntó alcanzando a atrapar la pequeña gota de agua salada con su dedo y llevándosela a la boca.

-creo que es mi turno- dijo entonces Alfred notando como Sadiq se acercaba a él, volteó a ver a Matt y le revolvió el cabello

-vete con Francia, parece que está preocupado- le dijo sonriéndole como de costumbre, pero en realidad con aquel gesto estaba despidiéndose de él, Mathew no dijo nada y se abrazó fuerte a su hermano mayor

-cuídate mucho Al- le dijo al oído dándole un último apretón con sus brazos y corriendo hacia donde estaba el francés que también lo abrazó

-bueno Iggy, tengo que cumplir con mi deber de héroe- le dijo aun con esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

-Arthur- dijo entonces Inglaterra, a lo que Alfred puso cara de duda –no me llames Iggy, mi verdadero nombre es Arthur- le dijo con cara de molestia

-te queda perfecto- le dijo clavándole sus zafiros en los esmeraldas del ingles.

Sadiq al igual que Heracles y Yao hizo olvidar a Alfred el cual antes de caer al suelo fue atrapado por Inglaterra.

El rubio sintió la cabeza del americano descansando en su hombro, su cuerpo no le pesaba, lo abrazó fuerte, tan fuerte como si con eso Alfred fuera a despertar para después sonreírle y decirle un "buenos días" o algo así, pero seguía dormido, con su corazón retumbando contra su pecho, su cuerpo inmóvil sumido en un profundo sueño en donde Inglaterra no aparecía.

-Italia, llegó la hora- le avisó Ludwig a Veneciano que seguía aferrado a él

-no quiero- respondió el italiano sin soltarse

-yo tampoco, pero debemos hacerlo- dijo intentando separarlo

-entonces es mi turno de prometértelo- Ludwig miró a Italia que tenía la cara llena de lagrimas rojas –te prometo, que nos volveremos a encontrar-

-entonces estaré esperando- contestó Ludwig entrelazando sus dedos con los de Italia.

Heracles se puso a un lado del alemán y cubrió sus ojos con su mano, el destelló apareció y el rubio cayó directo a los brazos de Italia que no pudo seguir conteniendo las lagrimas.

El último era Rusia, Yao se acercó a él, Polonia los miraba atento, su cara se mantenía seria pues sabía que Rusia estaba sufriendo todo lo que él sufrió con la única diferencia de que Rusia estaba sintiendo todo el dolor de cinco décadas en unos minutos…

Yao pasó su mano por el cabello del rubio y la bajó hasta llegar a su mejilla

-no tienes que hacerlo- le dijo Rusia sintiendo la mano tibia de Yao rozar su piel

-claro que si… por eso perdóname- Rusia lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó a la vez que Yao cubría sus ojos con su mano. Aun sintiendo los labios helados de Iván sobre su boca se obligó a sí mismo a hacer lo que le habían ordenado: borrar de la mente del vampiro todo rastro de su existencia… algo tan sencillo podía llegar a ser tan doloroso.

Finalmente el rubio cayó al suelo a los pies del asiático que sentía como las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro.

Por un momento lo único que se escuchaban era algunos sollozos y murmuros, Finlandia que había visto todo tomó la mano de Suecia con fuerza, el sueco volteó a verlo y notó como el finlandés intentaba retener las lagrimas, así que tomó su mano con más fuerza apretándola haciéndole ver que él seguía ahí con él.

-llévenselos de aquí y espero jamás tener que volver a verles las caras- dijo Noruega saliendo del lugar –vámonos- le ordenó a sus otro cuatro compañeros.

Poco a poco el bar se fue quedando vacío…

Habiendo llegado a casa Noruega fue directo al jardín, se recargó sobre la destartalada mesa que había ahí, intentó respirar con normalidad sin lograrlo, le pesaba tanto…

-Noru…- escuchó que le llamaba Dinamarca

-cállate- le obligó el más viejo antes de que siquiera el danés dijera algo más –solo por esta vez cállate… y abrázame…- le pidió sintiendo como su voz se quebraba con aquella orden. Dinamarca se aceró y lo abrazó por la espalda, sin decir nada tal y como se lo habían ordenado.

En otra habitación de la casa Suecia y Finlandia estaban acostados en una enorme cama, aun con sus ropas Fin apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de Suecia mientras que este se mantenía boca arriba mirando el techo.

-Su-san… si yo me llegase a olvidar de ti ¿qué harías?- preguntó el rubio sintiendo la mano grande del ojiazul rodeándolo por los hombros

-haría que me conocieras de nuevo- respondió Su-san, Finlandia se acercó más al Sueco acurrucándose a su lado, cerrando sus ojos, feliz por la respuesta.

Islandia mientras tanto miraba un viejo álbum de fotografías en la biblioteca, todas ellas de tiempos pasados, mejor dicho, desde que las cámaras fotográficas se habían inventado, en todas aparecía con Noruega, Dinamarca, Finlandia y Suecia.

Sonrió mientras pasaba las hojas del álbum, al ver todos los recuerdos impresos que tenía de su querida familia… se sintió afortunado de que en todo ese tiempo no había estado solo como siempre quería aparentar.

Pero en otras partes no todos eran tan felices…

En la mansión de Rusia Austria estaba en su habitación, tocaba el piano de manera desenfrenada haciendo sonar por toda la casa una violenta melodía. Hungría que estaba frente al piano caminó hasta donde estaba el músico y puso sus manos sobre las de él obligándolo así a que dejara de tocar, y lo abrazó poniendo la cabeza de Austria contra su estomago pues él aun estaba sentado en el banquillo frente a las teclas, Roderich rodeó la cintura de la chica como si en eso se le fuera la vida, solo quería desaparecer, ser tan efímero como los sonidos del piano, como la música…

En el Galia Francia estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero, frente a él Inglaterra, Mathew había dicho que quería estar solo así que no lo contradijo y lo dejó en paz.

-¿te vas a burlar de mí o qué?- preguntó Inglaterra bruscamente, Francia solo sonrió con elegancia

-por supuesto que no _mon bon ami_ solo estoy aquí- dijo llenado una copa con sangre

-pues entonces lárgate- le espetó el ingles

-no lo haré- le contradijo Francia

-entonces yo me voy- dijo el ojiverde levantándose

-si es así te acompaño-

-¡no te quiero cerca de mí!- le gritó Inglaterra

-no estoy cerca de ti, solo estoy aquí-Inglaterra comenzaba a desesperarse –fueron las mismas palabras que me dijiste cuando Juana murió- dijo el ojiazul meneando su copa con líquido rojo

Inglaterra cayó en la cuenta de lo que el francés quería decir: "estoy aquí" también significaba "estoy contigo"… dejó de discutir y se sirvió una copa, la chocó ligeramente contra la de Francia

-por los buenos enemigos- dijo

-por los buenos enemigos- repitió Francis, ambos dijeron "salud" y bebieron hasta el fondo.

En un parque no muy lejos de ahí Polonia paseaba con Lituania

-tengo que regresar a la mansión- dijo entonces Lituania, Polonia caminó unos pasos más hasta que se detuvo quedando de espaldas al castaño

-no regreses- le dijo

-Polonia, ya has hecho suficiente, no solo lograste que Rusia olvidará al mago, también que los demás perdieran sus recuerdos-

-ya lo sé… por eso… déjame ser egoísta por última vez- le pidió sin voltear a verlo

-¿tanto lo deseas?- preguntó Lituania, el rubio volteó, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo unas lagrimas rojas caían por su cara

-si- contestó, Lituania sonrió en respuesta caminando hasta donde estaba Polonia, lo tomó de la mano y continuaron caminando tranquilamente bajo las estrellas.

Mientras tanto en casa de Yao sus aprendices no sabían qué hacer, así que solo dejaron que su maestro se encerrara en su habitación, Sadiq y Heracles seguían ahí obviamente se peleaban por Kiku cuando este no los veía.

El chino estaba en su futón cobijado hasta la cabeza, no quería ver a nadie ni saber nada del mundo, solo quería quedarse bajo las mantas hasta que el dolor amainara…

Una vez más en casa de Rusia Italia Veneciano e Italia Romano estaban en la azotea recostados viendo las estrellas, no se decían nada pues no había necesidad de hacerlo

-hermano- escuchó entonces como Veneciano llamaba a Romano que no dijo nada esperando las palabras de su mellizo

-tengo sueño…- le dijo tomando la mano del castaño que volteó a verlo, miró el rostro de su hermano menor descifrando aquella frase y su verdadero significado

-¿puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó, Romano sonrió como solo raras veces hacía

-claro que si hermanito tonto… yo también tengo sueño- dijo poniéndose de lado, Italia hizo lo mismo mirándose fijamente aun con las manos entrelazadas cerraron sus ojos… para siempre…

Los días comenzaron a pasar y la rutina volvió a tomar su lugar en la vida de todos.

Gilbert estaba en la habitación que compartía con su hermano, en el tocadiscos se escuchaba una melodía de piano, el albino se mantenía recostado en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hermano ya llegué- anunció entonces Ludwig entrando con su mochila colgada al hombro, el mayor no contestó. Ludwig se acercó al tocadiscos en donde encontró la funda del disco

-¿Chopin? No sabía que te gustara la música clásica- dijo el rubio dejando sus cosas en su cama y sacando su computadora portátil

-solo me agrada esa canción- dijo sin abrir los ojos escuchando las notas que salían del piano invisible, por alguna extraña razón cuando cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por la música en su mente siempre aparecía una silueta de alguien sentado frente al piano tocando apaciblemente, nunca podía ver su rostro, solo sus manos moviéndose ágilmente sobre las teclas de marfil.

La melodía llegó a su final, así que Gilbert quitó el disco guardándolo para después acercarse a su hermano que estaba muy concentrado en su computadora

-¿Qué tanto haces West? Apenas es viernes y ya estas pegado haciendo tarea- le reclamó viendo el monitor

-no es tarea, es solo que hace poco unos arqueólogos hallaron una pintura en Alemania, cerca de nuestra casa- explicó tecleando y seleccionando una imagen –mira, es esta- dijo señalando la fotografía de un desgastado cuadro que mostraba a una niña vestida de sirvienta durmiendo tranquilamente hecha un ovillo sobre una silla.

-no le veo nada de especial- dijo el albino frunciendo el seño mientras que su hermano menor no hacía caso a su comentario y se perdía en la pintura.

-yo creo que es muy hermosa…- dijo en un susurro pasando su dedo sobre el monitor como queriendo tocar a la niña del cuadro, pero fue interrumpido por un portazo en la entrada

-¡Hey chicos me voy a Italia!- anunció entonces Antonio que llegaba muy alegre presumiendo un boleto de avión

-¿y porque tan repentinamente?- preguntó Gilbert

-ah, no lo sé, solo me entraron ganas, voy a ir a Roma- dijo emocionado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿y no nos llevas?- le recrimino el ojirrojo en tono de broma

-lo siento, solo me alcanzó para un boleto- se disculpó el castaño

-visita Venecia… me han dicho que es muy bonito por ahí- le recomendó Ludwig a lo cual Antonio asintió con la cabeza. A un lado de la habitación pasó Alfred cargado con un montón de libros

-hey yankee ¿tú leyendo? eso sí que es raro- dijo entonces Gilbert al ver al rubio que solo asomaba los ojos por encima de la montaña de libros que traía en los brazos

-ah… es solo que tengo un fin de semana muy largo y ya terminé todos mis videojuegos- Ludwig se acercó tomando uno de los tomos que cargaba el chico

-¿Arthur Conan Doile? ¿El rey Arturo?* ¿Te interesa la literatura inglesa?- preguntó hojeando los libros

-no precisamente, me los encontré en la biblioteca y me parecieron interesantes, creo que a Matty también le gustarán- dijo sonriente

-¿Quién es Matty?- preguntó entonces Antonio

-él es…- comenzó a decir el americano sonriente –él es… no lo sé… solo me vino el nombre a la cabeza- dijo con su sonrisa convirtiéndose en un gesto de duda –ah, me pregunto donde habré escuchado ese nombre antes- preguntó en voz alta

-tanta comida chatarra ya te está pudriendo el cerebro- le regañó Gilbert, Alfred solo volvió a sonreír

-supongo que sí, pero bueno, nos vemos chicos, tengo mucho que leer- y caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con Antonio. Los tres solo se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a charlar entre ellos.

Por la noche en las calles de Rusia un vampiro de ojos violáceos caminaba acompañado de sus hermanas, pasaron a un lado de una tienda que vendía artículos orientales, sin quererlo Rusia se detuvo entrando en ella como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-¿Qué pasa Rusia-chan?- preguntó Ucrania siguiendo al menor

-huele bien- dijo el más alto con una sonrisa en su rostro cerrando los ojos aspirando el aroma

-me marea, que olor tan fuerte- dijo disgustada Belarus tapándose la nariz

-incienso y especias, tal vez un poco de opio- dijo Rusia ensanchando su sonrisa, aquel aroma le hacía sentir bien, casi feliz.

Ucrania y Belarús se miraron de manera cómplice, ambas sabían el porqué de aquella expresión tranquila en el rostro de su hermano

-¿quieres comprar un poco?- preguntó entonces Ucrania sonriente

-¿puedo?- preguntó Rusia como un niño pequeño, no podía evitar comportarse así frente a su hermana mayor

-claro- respondió la chica a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de la más pequeña.

El ruso compró algunas varitas de incienso de aromas diferentes, Ucrania sabía que no podía entregarle a su gran amor olvidado, pero al menos si podía regalarle un pequeño momento de felicidad.

Finalmente nadie volvió a romper las reglas, los Nórdicos regresaron a su hogar ocupándose solo de problemas menores, Austria decidió regresar a su país natal acompañado de Hungría que no volvió a insistir en volver con el pianista. Polonia, Lituania, Letonia y Estonia decidieron quedarse en Rusia sin embargo no bajo el mismo techo de Iván, Polonia seguía el juramento que se había hecho a sí mismo y continuó a un lado de Lituania que poco a poco fue cediendo.

Francia y Canadá dejaron a Inglaterra a cargo del Galia mientras ellos recorrían toda Europa para finalmente instalarse en Francia. Inglaterra aprovechando la ausencia del francés decidió cambiarle el nombre al bar y fue conocido como el "Britania" también cambió la decoración por una más sobria y elegante además de dejar bien claro que la entrada a los humanos estaba indiscutiblemente prohibida. Lo que los clientes no sabían era que una hora antes del amanecer el nuevo dueño siempre se escabullía para mirar desde lejos a un curioso y escandaloso joven que vivía en una residencia estudiantil de una universidad cercana.

Rusia vivió en paz con sus hermanas recibiendo a veces a viejos amigos en casa y algunos nuevos vampiros… aunque aun era uno de los más temidos.

Mientras tanto los aprendices de Yao llegaron a convertirse en reconocidos magos, y juntos después de varios fallidos intentos lograron romper la maldición que ataba a su maestro a la inmortalidad.

De Italia Romano e Italia Veneciano jamás se mencionó nada… como si tan solo hubiesen ido a tomar una larga, larga siesta…

Los siglos pasaron y hasta los seres eternos se aburrieron de una sencilla existencia terrenal, así que uno a uno los habitantes de la noche fueron tentados a continuar con la aventura… la de la muerte definitiva, llamados por su propio destino a abandonar este mundo llevándose con ellos memorias, amores, risas y llantos.

Pero la vida es caprichosa, y le gusta jugar con nuestros caminos trayéndonos de nuevo a este planeta más de una vez en diferentes cuerpos y definitivamente en otras formas…

Estaba obscuro, el espacio era reducido, estaba temblando y tenía miedo, unos pasos le anunciaban que alguien se acercaba.

Un rayo de luz se dejaba ver desde arriba

-¡no me mates!- lloriqueó un muchachito castaño con un curioso rulo.

-¿Tu eres Italia del Norte? ¿El descendiente del Impero Romano?- preguntó un hombre rubio de ojos azul cielo abriendo la caja de tomates en donde se escondía el chico

-¿Eh? ¿Conoces al abuelito Roma?- preguntó la nación llamada Italia del Norte.

"_Te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar" _

/

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lloren conmigo porque este fic ha llegado a su final, después de 14 emocionantes capítulos (al menos para mí fue escribirlos) Espero hayan disfrutado este final, junto con todo lo demás, la verdad me puse algo emocional cuando lo estaba escribiendo eso y pelearme con madre que mientras ellas decía: ¡ya quítate de esa computadora!" Yo solo decía: "espera Madre que esto es demasiado importante" y ella volvía a decir: "importante la escuela, ¡ponte a estudiar!" ja ja ja pero bueno, dejando eso a un lado ahora los agradecimientos.**

**Antes que nada a Himaruya por haber creado este web-manga y anime que la verdad creo que nos ha cautivado a toooooooodos los que somos fans**

**Segundo a los juegos de rol de World of Darknes y a la serie de televisión True Blood por haberme dado buenas ideas para este fic.**

**Y también pero no menos importante a toooooooooooooooooooods ls que siguieron este fic y me animaron con sus reviews capitulo a capitulo, la verdad es que me sacaban una sonrisa al solo leerlos y hacían que mi día fuera perfecto por todas y cada una de sus palabras incluidas las amenazas de muerte ja ja ja **

**Por último a mi novio que a pesar de odiar el Yaoi me dio buenas ideas para esta historia y después me decía: "estas enferma ¿Cómo pones a dos hombres teniendo sexo?" ja ja ja siiiiiiii hombres teniendo sexo ¿y? ja ja ja.**

**De nuevo mil gracias a todos y espero nos veamos en un siguiente fic.**

*Según Hiramuya se basó en el escritor Arthur Conan Doile y en el rey Arturo para darle su nombre humano a Inglaterra


End file.
